<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Red Riding Hood and the Wolfstribe [English Version] by LilTomato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789967">Little Red Riding Hood and the Wolfstribe [English Version]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilTomato/pseuds/LilTomato'>LilTomato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU - Fairytale, Akaba Leo as The Hunter, Bite marks, Characters Are Older Than In The Anime, Established Relationship, F/M, Interactions between humans &amp; wolfkind, M/M, Ritual, Secret Relationship, Smut, Soulmates, Wolves, Yuto as The Wolf, Yuya as Red Riding Hood, counterpartshipping, inspired by the fairytale and the movie with Amanda Seyfried, old/ancient magic, only on AO3, pawnshipping, translated from German Version, wolf magic, wolfpeople are like the Laguz (Path of Radiance &amp; Radiant Dawn) but with more magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:15:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>49,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilTomato/pseuds/LilTomato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[translated from German Version]</p><p>Once upon a time, there was a boy with a red cloak who got off the path...</p><p>Inspired by the fairytale of Red Riding Hood and the movie with Amanda Seyfried</p><p>Rated E for Safety</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaba Ray &amp; Zarc &amp; Yuri &amp; Yuto, Akaba Ray/Zarc, Past Yusho/Yoko, Sakaki Yoko &amp; Yugo &amp; Sakaki Yuya, Sakaki Yuya/Yuto, Yugo/Yuri (Yu-Gi-Oh)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chap 1: What's Hidden in the Forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi ^^</p><p>Here's another fairytale-AU I didn't get out of my head.<br/>However, it's not based on a Disney-Movie<br/>I was inspired by the actual fairytale and the movie by Catherine Hardwicke and I took a lot of freedom, the more I wrote</p><p>Still, I hope you like it and that you enjoy it~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Night for night, countless children sat in their beds and let their parents tell them Goodnight stories. Imaginary worlds, in which heroes and heroines defeated evil. Or adventures, which were a long time ago and still roused the little one's interest. Or fairy tales, that was so easy to tell, always with a message hiden inside.</p><p>Like the fairy tale of Little Red Riding Hood, that deviated from the path to the grandmother and met the wolf who tricked them and could only be punished due to the hunter for the own greed and malice.</p><p>But what do you find if you left the way like Red Riding Hood?</p><p>Do you find the devil in the form of an animal seducing you for disobedience?</p><p>Or do you find something completely different?</p><p>~~~</p><p>Silence. It was barely something to hear. You hardly heard any birds anyway and certainly not at this time of the year. The first snow of the year had fallen last night. The ground and the trees were covered with beautiful white. There was barely movement, only a squirrel climbed down on a dark trunk at this moment to find something to eat.</p><p>But when it reached the plant's foot, it stopped and looked attentively around. Something reached its ears, something that came closer and closer and eventually, the little animal escaped upwards again.</p><p>A person appeared between the trees, hidden underneath a floor-length, bloody red cloak, hood pulled low over the face. For a moment they stopped and raised their head to risk a brief look in the nearby areas. There was nothing to see, that was disturbing in any way. Or could lead to the end of the intention.</p><p>The thought about latter was instantly unwanted. There was no retreat by no means. That was out of the question!</p><p>Feeling how urgently the plan had to be transact, the person started to move again. It was later than intended, so hurry was important. Quickly, there was a glance thrown behind. No one has followed. Good, so this worry was baseless.</p><p>The further the path lead into the forest, the less caution and more self-confidence laid in the steps. As if there was a secret knowledge about who the trees offered their protection to and who counted as an unwanted intruder.</p><p>There was no visible path and still the person know exactly where to go. Finally, the forest opened and gave a view of a house that stood on the opposite edge of a clearing.</p><p>Relief raised, mixed with growing anticipation and something other. A sigh escaped between soft looking lips. Finally, the goal was in sight. For a second the thought appeared that time felt like an eternity that was between the last visit and now.</p><p>The person smiled slightly and hurried to the small building. Now this time was over and the joy about it was big. The goal was within reach. The distance was covered by quiek steps and brown boots ran over pure white until they stepped onto the brown of a wooden staircase.</p><p>It lead to a veranda, on which a bench stood. It looked like as if it hadn't been used or cleaned for years. The piece of furniture was unnoted when the door was headed for. It was unlocked but it had been for a very long time. It wasn't really necessary too. The house was well hidden and hardly anyone strayed to this place. Only who really knew the way found hither.</p><p>A small hand slipped out from under the red fabric and was placed on the iron door handle to push it down. At the same time, the second hand appeared, which was hidden in the warmth under the cloak, and pulled the hood from the head while the door swung open and released the sight of the dark room behind, which filled the walls completely.</p><p>A petite boy came to light from under the piece of cloth looking like blood, who threw a glance from ruby red eyes over his shoulders again before he stepped over the threshold and closed the entry behind him. No one had followed him and that was a feeling of relief.</p><p>Slowly he went into the room. The few windows were reasonably clean so that the boy could see enough despite darkness. It was warm too but there was no fire in the fire place. He couldn't remember when it had been really used lately. It had been some months.</p><p>He bit down on his lower lip. Due to his cloak he felt so warm that it was nearly uncomfortable, nearly too hot. But that was the smaller problem. It looked like he was alone. He didn't like that. Was he too early? Or too late? Anyway, it was unpleasant.</p><p>As well as the feeling between his thighs that was now remembered. Slight shaky he brushed a few strands of his red green hair out of his face while he pressed his legs slightly together, hoping that it became a bit better. But he failed to weaken the pressure in his lap.</p><p>Just as the boy pressed a hand on his mouth to surpress a quiet whine, he heard how something moved behind him. He couldn't breath for a second. So he was not alone at all. But was it really...?</p><p>Quickly, he turned around. A growl sounded from a corner that was so dark that it wasn't possible to recognize anything. Except for a pair of grey eyes directed at him. One look and he knew who they belonged to. "Yu-" He couldn't finish.</p><p>In an instand, a slightly taller and stronger body was over him and yanked him to the ground. They landed on a carpet and the smaller one gasped. He wasn't hurt. The soft item beneath him and the other one's strong arms had saved him from it. It was more surprise leading to this sound and the feeling when they clenched each other.</p><p>"Yu-" he began again, but this time, a soft pair of lips cut off his word that was placed claimingly on his own. Slightly bigger hands closed around his wrists and held them while his "attacker" laid down on him. Without crushing him but without giving him much freedom to move and pushing the knees between two slender legs to open them for said "attacker".</p><p>He surrendered with a moan on his lips and closed his eyes. Resistance was not possible, it never was. He didn't want to struggle, not with the man above him who thrusted their hips against each other and let him feel exactly what he wanted.</p><p>Instinctively, the smaller one returned the gesture to let the other feel how much he wanted exactly that too. Gasping, he tried to break the kuss for a second to be able to say something. But when his lips opened for a bit, a rough tongue slipped through and set to work on capturing his mouth for its owner.</p><p>The boy whimpered helpless. That wasn't enough, not after all these weeks without the taller male. His hips jerked upwards again and searched their counterpart to tub against them and encourage for more.</p><p>A loud, hungry-sounding growl entered the kiss, then his wrists were free again. The hands, that were holding him just now, started to move downwards opening the red cloak so that it wasn't a hindrance any longer.</p><p>He used this new freedom to go on an "expedition" himself. He knew the body above him and still he felt like new. The smell of forest reached his nose and a sob escaped him while he tugged on the dark shirt to get more.</p><p>He missed him.</p><p>He missed him so much.</p><p>For one moment, this hunger, that had caught both of them, faded a bit and the taller one released the kiss, gave them the opportunity to breath fresh air they had missed. "Sh~ Everything okay." The grip became looser and soft lips touched his face. "Please forgive... I didn't want to hurt you."</p><p>His whole body shivered, he noticed while he clinged to him, didn't want to let go. "You didn't." the boy panted. His lungs burned because of the lack of oxygen, but he ignored it and looked up, looking for the grey eyes observing him with so much love and desire. "I have missed you so much, Yuto."</p><p>A gentle smile appeared on the addressed one's face. "I missed you too, Yuya." Tenderly, he brushed over a cheek of the one opposite of him, then he moved back into his previous position in which he could hold the smaller one where he wanted him to be. "I missed you too."</p><p>Lovingly, he breathed little kisses on the forehead of his partner, on his cheeks, on the tip of his nose, on the eyelids that lowered and gave him more possibilities to touch. For a moment, Yuto limited himself to that before he laid his lips on Yuya's again. His desire didn't subside and now it wanted to be satisfied.</p><p>The same with the boy beneath him whose attention was quickly directed to the pressure between his tights. His fingers found the way into a black mane and grazed the dark ears while he pulled the other one to him to continue to kiss him deeply.</p><p>Yuto growled. The hunger from before returned with full vehemence and he felt how Yuya reacted on it and answered with obvious longing. When their bodies rubbed against each other another time, he couldn't hold himself back.</p><p>"Fuck Yuya!" Impatiently, he tugged at the light colored shirt until he managed to pull it over the mop of red and green and he threw the piece of cloth aside. He could barely prevent that he tore it in said eagerness to get to what was hidden beneath it. At the sight of milky-white skin, tempting buds on the smaller male's chest and the bite scars on the left shoulder he felt his mouth watering. Though he didn't unpack everything.</p><p>The boy shivered when cool air brushed over his skin. It got stronger when he saw the expression of the man above him. He looked like he was starving and he stood now in front of the biggest and mouth-wathering buffet that waited for him to eat it. He wanted to say something but he couldn't.</p><p>"Mine!" Yuto growled and pounced on the sweet temptation presented in front of him. Instantly, his lips found one of the dark pink colored buds and took care of it while his hands examined the delicate body carefully.</p><p>Yuya moaned. Lust flowed through his veins and stole the skill to be able to think clearly. He couldn't do anything in the face of the clear demands that were thrown on him aside from holding tight on his partner's shirt. The feeling of claws ran down his sides and his stomach and in some places they pinched his flesh without hurting him.</p><p>His body didn't obey him anymore but reacted only on instinct. He tried to find hold while the pressure in his loins became unbearable and he became a heap of unfulfilled desire.</p><p>It was getting harder and harder for him. His cute darling scented so alluring and looked like a sin awakened to life. With every further suck and lick at the delicacies presented to him the smaller male writhed more and more, sang only for him or repeated Yuto's name like a prayer.</p><p>When he placed his hand on an obvious bulge and a hoarse cry escaped reddened and slightly swollen lips, Yuto found that he had held back long enough.</p><p>He wanted to bury himself so deep in Yuya that it was not possible for him to forget the feeling of being filled by his older lover, even if they were separated again from each other for weeks.</p><p>He wanted to press his fangs again in soft skin and make sure that Yuya carried another mark that showed others that he was Yuto's. That he would be Yuto's forever, not matter who would try to claim him.</p><p>With a deep growl he pulled away from the boy, once again gently but firmly pressing and enjoying the following scream, before he straightened up and hauled his own shirt over his head with visible impatience. It landed somewhere behind him when he tossed it away so that it was no longer in his way. Besides, it would only be a bother.</p><p>Yuya shivered when he got more to see from tanned skin. Without noticing it, he licked over dry lips while he observed the muscles defined beneath it. He had missed this sight. "God, Yuto." he whispered without being able to look away.</p><p>"Looks like my Red Riding Hood is excited about what he sees." the other male said and was on him again the next moment before he could say something or obliged the taller one. Quickly, Yuto took over control again and Yuya let him. He didn't want it different. His partner knew exactly what he was doing and he wanted to give him what he demanded. He wanted to be devoured by him.</p><p>"And my wolf let me wait-" A soft pair of lips laid down on the younger male's with noticable greed and silenced him while hands, that were not his own, wandered to his hips. Yuya gasped and clawed at Yuto's shoulders when he was pulled again.</p><p>The man growled another time hardly that the other's last casings had fallen. "So perfect~" A part of him wanted to take the time to take care of his beloved extensively, but the other part, that was stronger too, had other plans.</p><p>Especially when the boy followed his example instinctively to get the last, still existing barriers out of the way and grazed the bulge in his crotch. Hereupon, the other part was convinced that there was no reason to waste any more time.</p><p>Yuya gasped when he found himself on all four from one second to the next. At the first moment, his mind could not retrace at all what was going on. "Yuto!" Surprised, he looked over his shoulder and discovered the other male directly behind him, grey eyes filled with lust and desire. A small whimper escaped him.</p><p>The taller one put a hand on a hip in front of him and squeezed slightly to make sure that his beloved stayed where he wanted him to be before he turned to the two soft cheeks.</p><p>Yuya couldn't breath while two wet fingers slipped between said cheeks and passed the tight ring of muscles they found there. The boy moaned. It was unpleasant but his body got used to the two intruders quickly, which lingered in him for a moment. Then they pulled out of him nearly completely and thrusted back in.</p><p>Yuto's eyes glowed in satisfaction while he observed Yuya's reactions, how he shivered at each thrust and writhed beneath him. The breathless pants for air and the other sounds were like music for him. He couldn't get enough.</p><p>A few times he pushed into this tempting tightness stretching it with scissor-like movements and pulled his finger back completely. A desperate sob was the result, an obvious protest. He didn't intend to let it unanswered.</p><p>His "Red Riding Hood" didn't get the time to feel empty for too long. Fabric rustled when the last barrier finally dropped. A moment later, something hard, adamant pressed against him and eventually in him. Yuya cried out and clawed at the fabric beneath him. Strong hands held his hips tightly and he heard Yuto behind him growling loudly while he plunged completely in him.</p><p>Stopping, the couple enjoyed the feeling of being one. "Mine!" it escaped the taller male while exhaling and before the boy could answer something, he began to move. Yuya gasped for air and surrendered to the lust that spread inside him.</p><p>Supporting himself on a forearm, he reached back and placed his hand on the older one's, felt under his fingertips stump nails, just like he already knew. "Yuto~" He wanted, no, needed more! Reluctance was the last thing he wanted after all those weeks they couldn't see each other.</p><p>Yuto was in no better shape. Yuya felt so perfect around him. Only the first few thrust were a bit reluctant, then he picked up the pace to give them both what would satisfy their longing.</p><p>Their voices got mixed up with the noises of skin slapping against skin when their love-making got more intensive, their movements more hectic, especially when the man changed the angle in which he thrusted and hit this very special spot inside his lover which made him screaming even more.</p><p>Yuya was defenceless against the new waves of lust that attacked his senses again and again. The pressure between his legs was maddening, nearly painful. He couldn't think of a clear thought for a long time. In his head was so much fog that his instincts were the only thing left, as well as the name of his love.</p><p>He couldn't do it anymore. The longer it took, the more he got to this point where a return was no longer possible. It became too much. Way too much!</p><p>Yuto leaned forward so that he covered the smaller body with his own and placed his hand on Yuya's while he buried his face in a red and green mop of hair, taking a deep breath. He loved that scent the other male exuded. So sweet, with a hint of himself. Even without the latter it was just right. His cute beloved was so wonderful.</p><p>So wonderful and just before a hard climax. The older male slipped his other hand between two creamy tights to settle there. At the same time, his lips wandered over sweaty skin until they reached a few scars on a shoulder which came obviously from sharp teeth.</p><p>"Come, Baby. Come for me." he ordered gently but resolute and brushed demanding over the treasure he had found. A second later Yuya followed the command with a loud scream. He became so tight that Yuto couldn't hold back himself and came deep in this intoxicant warmth. A loud growl escaped him and his teeth sank into white skin.</p><p>For a long moment he couldn't see barely anything expect for countless spots remembering him of the cloudless night sky when you could see the stars. His own body felt like weightless as if he would float even if it didn't took long.</p><p>Suddenly, the taller one found himself gasping back in reality. Carefully he pulled his teeth out of the spot he had bitten in and licked gently over it before Yuto became aware of his surroundings again, as well of the wet feeling on his hand.</p><p>Yuya laid beneath him, eyes closed and breathing relaxed. He didn't move when the older male breathed a kiss on his cheek. Yuto smiled fondly, then he turned both of them gingerly to the side and pulled the blood red fabric of the cloak over their bodies to keep them warm before he started to clean his fingers from the milky white substance sticking on them.</p><p>"...Mhm..." He had just finished when the little one moved again, slowly woke up again. "Hey, my dear~" Strong arms closed around the boy who opened his eyes and looked around until red met grey. "Hey~"</p><p>A smile spread on their faces and Yuya wanted to turn to get a better look of his partner but he was stopped by firm hands and another important detail.</p><p>"Careful." Yuto kissed his shoulder. "Or it's getting nasty for both of us." Their bodies were still linked at their hips and would stay for some time...</p><p>"I'm sorry. That was not my intention." Yuya whispered and closed his eyes again to concentrate on the feeling in him. He liked it how the other male filled him precisely and swelled in him on the summit of their love making and bound them together even more until they couldn't be separated anymore.</p><p>"I know. It's alright." The older one let his hands stay where they were and loosened his grip while he buried his face in his beloved's neck. Said one stretched one of his hands out over his shoulder and fondled Yuto behind one of the black ears sticking out of the wild mop of hair. He didn't need to look, he knew that the bushy, black tail waggled back and forth.</p><p>They stayed like this for a while enjoying the mutual warmth. "How were the last weeks?" Yuya asked eventually and turned slightly his head. Now that the sexual desire had been satisfied a little bit, he wanted to know how his lover had fared in the time, in which they had not been able to see each other.</p><p>"Lifelong. I was constantly tempted to run to the village and look for you." Yuto answered. "When I saw the ribbon at our tree, I was so relieved." He grinned lightly on Yuya's throat. "I already thought about climbing through the window of your bedroom and kidnap you out of your bed so that I can have you finally all for myself again."</p><p>The younger male laughed. "I don't think that my mother and my brother would like that." he said and felt the pout in his neck. "I'm not afraid of the two of them!" he heard him grumble. "I know... But I don't want to come home and find your fur in front of the fireplace."</p><p>An incomprehensible rumbling followed but they knew both that Yuya was right. Yuto was no normal human the way he's supposed to be. He was different and for exactly that, the residents of the village, in which his little lover lived, would kill him, should he show his face.</p><p>Just because he had wolf ears...</p><p>Just because he had a tail...</p><p>Just because his second form was that of a monstrous wolf, high like a full-grown, boofy man and therefore clearly stronger and faster than normal wolves...</p><p>A power and speed that could be found equivalent in his two-legged form.</p><p>"Right... But that won't change anything that I would love to do it." The wolf man let his lips run over the delicate skin in front of his nose.</p><p>"I would be very, very quiet. Everyone would be asleep and I would allow only the moon to watch when I open your window and climb in your room so that I can start looking for my Red Riding Hood. And as soon as I found my Red Riding Hood, I'm going to bring my Red Riding Hood to my den and devour there. Again and again."</p><p>His voice became low and rough. It sounded so erotic that Yuya whined when desire returned and flowed like hot lava through his veins. It turned him on, very much. Slightly shivering, he bit down on his lower lip and tried to suppress the fire in his loins as good as possible.</p><p>"Yu-Yuto!" the boy protested and threw a glance at the other male over his shoulder. "Let it be!" He gave him a smack on the fingers that drew little circles on his hip.</p><p>"Sorry." Yuto stopped and smiled at his human, sheepishness visible in his expression. "It's just so hard for me to resist you." He buried his face in the soft, red and green bangs and took a deep breath. He really missed that.</p><p>Yuya relaxed and cuddled as good as possible to his beloved. He didn't say it but he was in the same situation. If he hadn't said anything in time...</p><p>Well, he knew himself how weak he became with the other male.</p><p>However, the human child wanted still a few moments for recovery before he wanted to face what was still burning in his subconsciousness.</p><p>For a few seconds, they stayed silent enjoying the closeness to each other. "How were your last weeks?" Yuto asked eventually. He was already curious how his partner had fared. Even if he wanted to check on him, more than he could describe, he didn't do it. Would something happen to him, it would break Yuya's heart. It was the same the other way.</p><p>"Exhausting. There was a lot to do, after all, we had to be done with everything before the first frost." If he thought about it, the younger one still felt how worn out he had been lately. "But we still managed. Just so. Actually, we would have been done earlier but..."</p><p>"But?" The black haired male raised an eyebrow when his other half didn't continue. He felt that the tension in his midsection faded and carefully, he pulled out of the tempting tightness. Yuto would prefer to stay where he was but he wanted as well to look into the face he loved so much.</p><p>Yuya bit down on his lower lip. He didn't like the resulting feeling of emptiness in his backside but that was not the only reason. He regreted it already to have said so much. "It's nothing, don't worry." he tried to deviate.</p><p>"That didn't sound like "nothing", my dear." The older one gently turned him over and hugged him. "So tell me. What's wrong?" Yuto didn't like it at all if he had to watch how something afflicted Yuya. Those things were troublemaker that unbalanced their little world. He hated it.</p><p>Hesitation answered him for a long moment, then he heard a sigh. "In recent weeks, a few sheeps and goats were killed by something. The others in the village swear that it was a wolf but none of them had seen anything. We've had to keep watch with them over the past few weeks."</p><p>Grey eyes narrowed. "I see..." he said quietly. His other half looked up. "I know that you did not kill these animals." he added quickly. "Please don't be angry at me."</p><p>"Huh? At you?!" The wolf man blinked in surprise, then he laughed. "I'm not angry at you." He kissed him gently on the forehead. "It's the other villagers. It annoys me that they burden your family with so much stress when the three of you don't have it easy already. That's not fair to you." he explained and hugged the smaller male more to himself.</p><p>Yuya relaxed. "Don't worry. Mom, Yugo and I can do it. We did it before, so..." He cuddled to the other male so that nothing mroe fit between the two naked bodies.</p><p>"Still..." Yuto buried his face in the soft hair in front of his nose. "That would be a reason to kidnap you secretly from your room, you know that?" Laughing answered him and he smiled satisfied. "A very good reason, I think."</p><p>"No, I don't think so." Yuya replied giggling. "Besides, Mom and Yugo would be very worried about me if I suddenly disappear from my bed. That's not good as well." He got another kiss, this time on the temple.</p><p>"Would be no problem. I'll get them later. Then they can convince themselves that you're alright and you would be rid of all these idiots. Problem solved."</p><p>"Then I'm curious how you will do that. I doubt that they will make it easy for you. In her youth, Mom fought with the people who annoyed her too much instead of enduring everything silently and dumbly like expected from her and other girls. And Yugo had a temper too that should not be unterestimate."</p><p>Yuto grinned slightly. "Hmm~ I'll think of something." he said and raised the younger male's face. The grin became a gently smile. "As long as I can make you happy with your family being far away from this pain in your neck, it's worth it."</p><p>Yuya smiled so brightly that he was a competition to the sun. "You're the best." he whispered and kissed his wolf until the exchanged tenderness became more and more intimate and hands began to wander. Breathlessly, he pulled away from the taller one. "Not enough?"</p><p>"Nope." The man moved partly over him. "I don't have any idea how long it will take until I see you again. So I have to make the best out of the time we still have before you have to return home." he answered, visibly trying that he didn't show anything how little he liked it that they had to go separate paths soon.</p><p>In two rubies were the same disapproval about the coming end of their togetherness. Still, there was a smile on his lips. "I don't want too that you're all alone in the forest." Yuya whispered and brushed through the untamed hair that was way softer than it looked.</p><p>"I don't worry about that much. If I cross path with a bear or something like that, I only need to change into my wolf form. You have to deal with a whole village full of idiots and I can't stand by your side." Yuto breathed more kisses on light skin. He didn't want to let Yuya go, he wanted him to stay with him but he could not.</p><p>"Don't worry about it. I have a lot of exercise in letting this stupidity bounce off me." The younger one tried to convince his partner that he didn't need to worry, even if both of them knew that the same thing would happen next time.</p><p>"Hmm... Still... I would prefer if you don't have to suffer under this torture." Yuto took a deep breath, then he raised his head. "Is there no human law that forbides reasonless torture?" he wanted to know.</p><p>Yuya laughed quietly. "No idea but there should be one." he answered and pressed his lips against the older one's forehead. "And now think of something different. You wanted to make use of the time we still have before I have to return home." His cheeks became red.</p><p>"Right." The wolf man smiled benignly. "Good that you remind me. Or it's already time for you to go." He pulled the smaller body closer to his own and let his hands wander again. As long as he had the other male so close to himself, he wanted to enjoy it and not think about how lonely it was without his boyfriend.</p><p>If he was honest, Yuto had never thought that he would be so close to a human. His kind avoided them and he heard more than often that he should stay away from them. After all, humans were greedy beings who supressed or killed all different, no matter what it was. He had had no doubt about it...</p><p>...until he met Yuya.</p><p>It had been a coincidence that their paths crossed. The black haired male had been careless and had gotten hurt in a hunter's trap. He had been able to free himself and to flee but he didn't manage to get home to his pack.</p><p>He had no other choice then to hide himself and wait for his broken leg to heal. Wound-up and between the roots of several trees standing close to each other, Yuya had found him and taken care of him despite initial fear.</p><p>Yuto had not trust him, not at all, but the more time they spent together, the less he could bring himself to be negative towards the human child. Hesitation became friendship and he learned more about humans then he had before.</p><p>The wolf man didn't know how it happened but eventually, they fell in love with each other and it didn't take long until he realised that the younger male was the person, without whom he didn't want to be. Yuya was his mate, his other half and the bite mark on his shoulder was the visible proof.</p><p>Automatically, his lips found the circle of scars and pressed against them while their sweaty bodies writhed on the bed and goaded each other until they came together. Bearthing heavily, Yuto tightened his grip at the smaller male when he slumped on his lap and held him tightly as if he didn't want to hand him over.</p><p>"I love you." Yuya whispered, his eyes half closed and cuddling to the older one. He was tired but he didn't want to sleep. From the corner of his eye he could see how it was getting dark outside. What meant too that he had to go home soon or he would be in trouble.</p><p>"I love you too." The other male breathed another kiss on a red eyebrow. For a while, they stayed until they could part their hips from each other again. "I don't want to..." Yuto mumbled and brushed gently over a smaller back.</p><p>"I know..." His lover felt the same. "But I promise you that we will see each other soon." It was the only thing they had. None of them knew when exactly that would be.</p><p>Even if he wanted, Yuya could not just leave when he wanted to. He had enough to do at home, so he had to wait for the next occasion where he could steal off to see his wolf. Yuto didn't have this troubles and he envied him for that.</p><p>"I hope that." The older male pulled a bit away from him so that he could look better at him. "I want to have you back in my arms as soon as possible." He would miss ihm already once the human child was not in visual range anymore.</p><p>"Me too. Maybe I manage to stay longer next time." Hope was big, with them both. They wanted to spend more time with each other, they could not. It wasn't easy.</p><p>The taller one stayed silent while Yuya climbed down from him and sat on the edge of the bed to stretch. He would surely feel the aftermath of their meeting next day, he was sure of that. Not that it really bothered him...</p><p>Two strong arms closed around the boy before he could start to put his clothes on and pulled him back to a firm chest. "Just a moment..." the deep voice whispered he loved so much. Yuya felt a smile on his lips and leaned back to the other. "Okay."</p><p>It would become more than a moment but the couple ignored that. To cuddle to each other was just as nice as other things they had done together in about four years they already knew each other.</p><p>Explore a part of the forest that was near the village, in which Yuya lived.</p><p>Hours together, they spent with talking only to learn more about each other.</p><p>Enjoy togetherness before they had to deal with it again that they couldn't see each other for days, even weeks.</p><p>"Yuto..." Had he fell asleep? At any rate, he had to doze a little bit. It was finally dark outside. "Yuto, I have to go home." An incomprehensibly hum in his neck was the answer but the older male didn't do anything to move.</p><p>"Yuto, I really have to go. Please." Yuya turned a bit in the hug and pressed a kiss on the first piece of skin he reached from the wolf man. "Let go."</p><p>"Don't wanna..." the addressed one grumbled but he pulled away from his human child after kissing him again and watched how the delicate body was covered by clothes again. "I wish that you don't have to go yet."</p><p>The younger male smiled weakly. "I know. I would prefer it too but..." He sighed. He couldn't stay. If he did it, the whole village would be soon looking for him. Yuya didn't even want to imagine in his dreams what would happen if they found him then. Especially if Yuto was with him.</p><p>He was hugged again by his partner. "It's alright. Let me accompany you to the border of the wood at least so that none of the mini wolves has the idea of attacking you." the black haired male said soothing.</p><p>Said mini wolves were the same animals everyone knew. The same height as dogs, only wild, without the skill to be able to take human form, inferior to the wolf people themselves. Somewhere hear lived a pack.</p><p>Yuto knew that they wouldn't touch Yuya, since the smaller male was not only his other half - his mate - but mainly because he was covered by his scent. He himself had taken care of making sure that the pack knew, who they messed with, should they get to close to the boy, und none of them was so stupid to look for trouble with one of his kind.</p><p>"Sounds good." Yuya didn't worry so much about the normal wolves. He knew that there was something about him that let the predators back off but he had no idea what it was. Besides, it was way nicer to think about that you didn't have to go home completely alone.</p><p>"Very well." The older male breathed a kiss on a temple, then he got dressed again. At least, they could still spend a bit of time in this way.</p><p>A sigh reached his ears and he glanced to someone certain. "What's wrong?" he asked and adjusted his shirt. A blush spread on the other's cheeks and he looked to the side. "Nothing, everything's okay." He avoided him but he had an idea what it was about.</p><p>"The earlier you have time for us to meet, the earlier you can see me without clothes and I can see you."</p><p>Yuya became bright red in his face and stuttered something in his nonexistant beard before he cleared his throat and looked to the side. "Uhm... Let... let's go." he mumbled and wanted to turn to the door when he was gripped and pulled back on the wrist.</p><p>Yuto put his arms around the smaller male and held him tight. "So cute~ My mate is so incredibly cute." he whispered in his ear. If the boy didn't have to go, he would never let him go.</p><p>He felt a slight shiver, then two hands were placed on his cheeks and a soft pair of lips found his own. The kiss was sweet and deep, a simple nestle together, but when they pulled away from each other again, the desire for more stayed.</p><p>"I love you." Yuya smiled at him and the wolf man returned it. "I love you too." he answered and buried his nose in the soft mop of hair to take a deep breath again. He wanted this scent to be engraved on his mind, just like the last times.</p><p>Eventually, they pulled away from each other. Yuto took his human's hand when the couple left the house and turned to the direction from which the younger one had come hours earlier. Without any hurry they started to walk along the path, towards the edge of the forest.</p><p>For minutes only the noises were heard that were triggerd by their steps. It had began snowing again. Thick snowflakes flew down from the sky and sank on the ground and the trees.</p><p>Yuya stopped and extended a hand to catch one of them. He couldn't see much due to the darkness but he felt how it melt on his skin. "Hopefully it will snow even more." he said quietly. "It would be great if we could make a snow fight. Like last year."</p><p>"I agree. It was really fun." Yuto smiled when he remembered previous year. They had played for hours on the clearing until they were covered with the frozen water from head to toe. Even if they had been chilly afterwards and Yuya had come down with a cold, none of them had regreted it. It had been too much fun.</p><p>A pair of rubies looked to him, then their owner grinned and kneeled down to the ground reching out for the snow. "Don't try it." Stopping the younger male looked up. "Hm? What should I not try?" he asked and smiled innocently.</p><p>The other one crossed his arms. "You know exactly what I mean." he said. "No snowballs." His eyes became stern even if it felt hard for him. He would prefer if he could fulfill every wish of the other male.</p><p>"Awww, only one. Please~" Yuya used the cutest puppy dog eyes he knew. He knew that the senses of his vis-á-vis were so good that he surely saw his face. "Pleaseplease~"</p><p>The wolf man sighed. He had suspected that something like that would come. "A little one. And it's not thrown." He added the last sentence quickly because he sensed what would follow.</p><p>"What a shame." A happy smile laid still on soft lips and swiftly, the human child started to form a round ball from the few snow he got a hold of. When he was done, he stood up. "I think, I put it in Yugo's collar. He's always so tense lately, maybe that helps him to become a bit loose. Besides, I still owe him after he didn't left me one single bite from Mom's cake yesterday." he said thoughtfully.</p><p>Yuto laughed when they continued on their path. "Hopefully it won't happen to me that you plan such pranks behind my back that are directed against me." he said and placed an arm around Yuya's waist. "Such a naughty darling."</p><p>"Naughty? Not me." The younger male smiled again so innocently as if butter wouldn't melt in his mouth. "And if, then I'm diabolically mean."</p><p>That made the taller one laugh. "Baby, you're miles away from "diabolic"." he replied and breathed a kiss against his beloved's temple. "You're wonderful, cute and gentle, playful and kind-hearted."</p><p>Yuya blushed right under the hairline, then he looked to the side. "You picture me better than I really am." he objected. "I have so many errors..." Again, lips were pressed against his temple. "Not so many as you think, my dear."</p><p>The snowball was nearly forgotten when the couple cuddled to each other during walking, searching closeness to each other. It was a great feeling strolling together through the forest and enjoying the peaceful atmosphere.</p><p>Though, it seemed to end way too early when Yuto smelled that the border of the woods was getting closer and Yuya took his head from his love's shoulder at the same time, on which he had leaned it. "Time has come." he whispered and felt distaste raising inside him.</p><p>"Hmm..." the black haired male made. He wasn't happy too about that the end of their meeting had arrived. "Don't look so gloomy." Grey eyes fell on the mop of red and green. "Hm?"</p><p>"You look so gloomy as if someone had done something to you." Smaller finger brushed through the violet bangs framing his face on a side. His own closed around them and breathed a kiss on the palm. "Because it is in a way. Someone up there don't like us or we would be able to spend more time together." He nodded up to the sky.</p><p>"I'm sure that we could do that soon. I'm going to take a few days as soon as possible and I'll tell Mom and Yugo that I'll look for wild herbs in the mountains and then we could do something together. How about that?"</p><p>The answer was a deep kiss without any announcement. Yuya gasped and let the snow in his hand fall, with which he wanted to tease his brother, before he surrendered with a sigh and wrapped his arms around Yuto's neck.</p><p>Whatever, he could still collect a bit of the cold white before he entered his home. But now his lover was more important who shifted him gently and still adamant backwards until he felt a wide tree trunk in his back.</p><p>The wolf man growled and pressed the smaller one against the wooden obstacle with his body without hurting him while his tongue brushed smoothly but claimingly over alluring, tender lips and craved for admission. A whimper escaped into the kiss and two doors opened for a gap, allowing him to slip into the warm and wet cave behind.</p><p>Yuya trembled and his finger clawed at the dark fabric searching for hold when Yuto started to look for every little asperity in his mouth and explored it. His knees were so weak that he would face the ground without the older one. His eyes were already closed and his attention was completely taken up by his beloved.</p><p>Gasping, the couple had to end the kiss when the lack of air made itself felt unpleasantly. Forehead touched forehead and they felt the other's breathing brushing over their faces.</p><p>"My mate." Yuto whispered lovingly and raised a hand to brush a green bang behind an ear.</p><p>"My mate." Yuya whispered and placed a hand on his beloved's cheek, a loving smile on his lips.</p><p>For a moment they only looked at each other, then they exchanged another kiss. "Take care of yourself, my sweetheart. And hang your ribbon on our tree again soon. I don't want to miss you so long again."</p><p>"Promise. And you take care of yourself too. I don't want something to happen to you because the villagers notice you."</p><p>Yuto nodded as confirmation before he pulled away from the smaller male, but not before making sure that Yuya felt well on his legs and did not to threaten to collapse. "See you later."</p><p>"See you later." The younger one smiled at his partner longingly, then he started to move again and went the few meters to the edge of the forest. Again and again he glanced over his shoulder until he couldn't see the other male in the darkness.</p><p>A sigh escaped him and he looked another time into the direction in which he had left Yuto before he walked along the dirt road which was exactly on the edge of the woods. Would it be up to Yuya, he would share something to eat with his other half and cuddle to him.</p><p>But that was not possible. Their relationship was a secret, no one knew about him meeting a wolf man. Because of that, Yuya had always to find an excuse when he absconded to spend some time with his beloved. As well as a very good explanation if it took longer for him to return home.</p><p>Even if it was annoying and exhausting, the boy didn't know any other solution. He had already thought about telling it his mother and brother but he realised quickly that this was absolutely no good idea. They would neither understand nor approve of it, he felt.</p><p>His eyes wandered to the cluster of buildings in some distance. The house, in which his family lived, was at the edge of the village. This way, he wouldn't cross path with one of the other villagers. Then he remembered that he wanted to pull a trick on his brother.</p><p>With a cheeky smirk Yuya kneeled down on the wayside and collected some of the snow to form a ball of it. It would also distract his family from how late he returned home.</p><p>With the cold ball in his hands he hurried his steps into the direction, in which his parental home was. The human child knew despite darkness where he had to go to.</p><p>But when he got closer to the little building, Yuya noticed a few men in front of it he had never seen before. They wore leather armors and weapons and talked to each other. One of them spotted him and pointed to him turning the attention to him</p><p>His blood froze in his veins and he had the feeling not being able to breath. Did something happen? Were the others alright? Or were they...</p><p>"MOM! YUGO!"</p><p>The snowball landed on the ground and was forgotten when Yuya ran to the house. The men called to him that he should stop but he didn't pay attention to them. He had to know what was going with his family.</p><p>Fingers closed around his upper arm and held him back before he could reach the door. "Stop right here, boy! No admittance!" one of the men barked at him and another even pointed a sword at him. It made him panicking even more. </p><p>"Let me go! I have to go in!"</p><p>"Uh-huh, boy! Shove off!"</p><p>"LET GO!"</p><p>"Come, little one, we'll help you home."</p><p>"Wow, he struggles much."</p><p>"OW!"</p><p>"We only want your best, so get lost!"</p><p>"Right, so go-"</p><p>"What the hell are you idiots doing with my brother?!"</p><p>The group froze and red eyes wandered in the direction of the voice. Bathed in the light from inside of the house, a young man stood in the door frame, fury glowing in light blue eyes, smut on the clothes and on a cheek witnessing a stressful day in the smithy. "Are you deaf?! Let him go now!" he snapped while coming down the two steps in front of the house entrance.</p><p>"Yugo!" Yuya tore from the loosened grip of the man who had held him and rushed to the newcomer. It was really his big brother with the hairstyle so typical for him, in which his blue hair was directed to the side firstly and then backwards and his blonde bangs remembered of an laying crescent - or at this weird fruit their father brought from one of his journeys years ago and whose name Yuya had forgotten.</p><p>For a moment, Yugo returned the hug, then he grasped him at his shoulders. "Where the heck have you been?!" he demanded to know. The younger male bit on his lower lip. The other one didn't look like it but in his body were a lot of power. "We were worried about you-"</p><p>"Yuya?" This time the interruption was brought about by an older woman who came out of the house as well. Relief was in her green eyes and with a few steps, she was with him too. "You're okay. What happened that you're so late?"</p><p>"I'm sorry, you two. I forgot the time." Yuya wrapped his arms around the blonde and didn't let go. He felt how tension and panic faded and disappeared eventually. His family was alright. He took a relieved breath.</p><p>"You really should be more careful." his mother chided him. "Come, in with you. We have to talk about something." Now she sounded weird and her youngest looked up. "Mom? What's wrong? Who-" he began and threw a glance to the men who again seemed to be uninvolved after realising that he belonged to the residents of the house.</p><p>"Inside, Yuya." She shook her head and he closed his mouth keeping the questions for later to let himself guided by them into the building. Though, this "for later" came faster than he thought.</p><p>In the living room of the house, which took nearly the whole ground floor, were people. He knew two of them. One of them was the headman of the village, the other his standby. Both of them looked nervous while the other two men seemed calm and collected.</p><p>"Yuya, this is Count Akaba. He and your father were friends in the past and he's the owner of the countryside, on which this village is." the only woman in the room introduced one of the unkown. "Leo, this is Yusho's and my youngest, Yuya."</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Count." The boy bowed briefly without letting the bald man out of his sight. He looked cold, aloof and strict. Yuya didn't know why but he had a bad feeling in his stomach. It was no different with the guy in the background who stood rigid like a soldier behind the count.</p><p>Said count nodded at him, then he looked to the blonde female. "Please refrain from it to describe the friendship between me and Yusho as part of the past, Yoko." he said and it sounded more like an order than a request. "Even if Yusho is dead since 10 years, this does not mean that I do not care about his wife and sons."</p><p>The addressed one crossed her arms. "It is a fact that this friendship only concerned the two of you, Leo, just like it is a fact that Yusho and you didn't separate well." she replied and Yuya noticed how tense she was. "Not to forget that you didn't send any expression of condolences when they brought Yusho's body..."</p><p>The count's face darkened and tension grew. Yugo placed a hand on his little brother's shoulder who started to tremble. The situation was not pleasant at all and that they were reminded of their father didn't make it any better. Especially the younger one of the two had suffered long enough under the loss.</p><p>"What's going on at all that you're here?" he wanted to know and turned the attention of all being present to himself. "You surely don't come without reason from the city, so it would be damn nice if you explain what you want. It's really not alright to come here and remind us of the worst that happened to us. So, out with it or leave!"</p><p>Yuya threw a grateful glance at him that the older male took the initiative. Yoko nodded approvingly while the headman and his companion gaped at them, stunned. The man behind Leo returned Yugo's challenging look, one hand on the sword at his hips.</p><p>The count stayed silent, his face even colder than before as he had a short looking duel with the young man who demanded answers so rude. "I am just going to ignore this because you are Yusho's son." he said eventually.</p><p>"He's completely right, Leo." Yoko took the side of her offspring before the man could continue. "Why are you here? Are we behind with our taxes?"</p><p>"I can negate this gladly. This village had never been behind and I hope very much that it is going to stay this way." Leo's eyes wandered to the headman who paled. "No, I am here for another reason. It came to my ears that there are troubles with wild animals."</p><p>Yuya tensed when hearing that. He had a guess what was meant with these words and he didn't like it at all. Fear spread inside him and he had the feeling as if he couldn't breath anymore.</p><p>"So I came here to make sure that the residents of this village are able to sleep easy and do not have to worry about their properties." Leo continued. "My men and I will support you hunting for the wolf."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Hunter's Target</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Update-time~</p><p>Wish you a lot of fun with this chapter</p><p>Next planned update: October 2020</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He felt dizzy. He had known it instinctively and the statement of the man, with whom his father had been friends before his death, confirmed it.</p><p>Leo was after the wolves and there was no garantee that he didn't know about the wolf men. What meant that he wanted to hunt and kill Yuto too.</p><p>Yuya felt sick, mixed with anxiety. He HAD to warn Yuto, as fast as possible! The thought alone that...</p><p>Yugo's snort next to him pulled him back to reality. "Since when is a wolf to blame that these sheeps and goats are dead? No one saw what killed them. Besides, we have bears in this area too and I've seen lynxes in the past years. What's with them? Are the wolves automatically the culprits if something happens here in the village?"</p><p>In this second, the younger male was very relieved that his brother took the word. Or else, he would have turned over on the spot, ran into the forest and would have searched for Yuto to warn him from these people, no matter what kind of consequences waited for him.</p><p>The headman and his vice stared at Yugo with widened eyes, Leo's face became even icier than it was already. "The persons concerned described that, what they saw, as the attack of a wolf, so it was a wolf and basta!" he snapped back. "Yoko, your son needs to work on his behavior!"</p><p>"Don't you dare to give me tipps for education, Leo!" the blonde female hissed. She sounded really hostile and she looked as if she was close to throwing the quartet out of the house. "After all, your children ran away, all three of them!"</p><p>Instantly, there was silence.</p><p>Leo rose silently, the frosty look on his opposite. "This is not your business!" he growled. "My men and I will begin tomorrow to secure the village and then we will go hunting. Everyone, who does not want to join us, has to be in their house when darkness falls. Without exception! The same goes for you and your sons."</p><p>Yuya flinched when the man looked to him and Yugo. He had the feeling that he could look directly through him. It was uncomfortable and he was suddenly scared that someone could see what secret he hid from the world.</p><p>The count didn't let them out of his sight for a moment, then he gave his companion a sign and together, they left the house. The headman wiped sweat from his forehead when the door fell into the lock. "Yoko, I know that it's not a good experience you have with Count Akaba but-"</p><p>"It was you two who brought him here." she interrupted him. "Nothing changes no matter how much you want to sugarcoat it."</p><p>He wanted to say something but he let it be. All of them were still tensed, it didn't have to get worse. "Alright, alright." the man said reassuring, then he and his substitute stood up too. "However, Count Akaba mentioned something important. As long as the wolf isn't caught, you shouldn't run around during the time of day when it's still dark so that this beast won't get you."</p><p>"Haha." Yugo rolled his eyes. "I'm helping in the smithy. When it is like now, I'm on the road in the hours where it is dark, no matter if in the morning or evening."</p><p>The man smiled wryly. "I've already talked to the blacksmith and he had no objection with you coming when it's bright." he answered. "How about you, Yuya? You're so quiet and pale the whole time. Don't worry, we'll be rid of this monster soon."</p><p>The boy swallowed and lowered his eyes. There were a few things laying on his tongue but he stayed silent. Now, it was more important how he could warn Yuto best and he had to do it quickly.</p><p>Voices reached his ears but he didn't really hear their words. Everything in his head was about the wolfsman he loved and didn't want to lose. He had to see him and tell him that someone was after him. Or else...</p><p>"Yuya!"</p><p>Someone shook his shoulders and the boy was pulled out of his thoughts. "Huh? What is it?" he asked and looked into light blue and green eyes.</p><p>Yoko took a relieved breath. "Don't frighten us like that." she said and smiled weakly. "I already thought that you pass out, so pale as you have become." She placed her hand on her youngest's forehead. "Hmm... Maybe you should stay in bed tomorrow. Just for safety."</p><p>"I'm fine, Mom." Yuya pushed his mother's hand away, his cheeks slightly red. "I... I thought what's going to happen to the wolves when they get caught." He looked to the ground.</p><p>Yugo tousled through his little brother's red and green hair that reminded him so much of juicy tomatoes. "Don't worry so much. If there are still wolves in the area, the other villagers have surely scared them a lot in the last days." he said optimistically. "Just like they're constantly waving their pitchforks around or the torches as soon as it was dark... It's a surprise that they didn't burn down a house."</p><p>Yuya laughed even if he didn't found it funny inside. Not because of the villagers but because he was thinking about Yuto. He just couldn't help it.</p><p>"He's not wrong." Yoko smiled lovingly at her sons and hugged them. "Even if Leo and his men are here now, I don't believe that they will make it easy for them to find them." In secret, she was wondering about the arrival of the man and the longer she thought about it, the more skeptical she became. Was it really only the hunt for a wild predator killing farm animals or...</p><p>"Do you really know the Count personally?" Yugo's question pulled the woman out of her thoughts. "Yeah, unfortunately. Like mentioned before, he was friends with your father and so I met him." She pushed her boys to the table and went to the kitchen corner to check on the soup she prepared. In such col weather, the two needed something warm in the stomach.</p><p>"You got really angry..." The blue haired male rested his chin on his arm and watched her while Yuya placed his cloak to the side. "And what was with Leo's kids?"</p><p>Yoko looked over her shoulder to her oldest. "Are you surprised at this behavior? Appears years after Yusho's death and believes that he can decide if something happened back then or not." Her grip at the wooden spoon was so tight that her knuckles were white.</p><p>"And Leo's kids..." She put it to the side and reached for one of the wooden bowls standing there. "His oldest, Ray, ran away with a young man, the two of you were not born yet. Leo was against the relationship, just like he was a lot Ray was interested in or had done. When he spoke out against her boyfriend, Ray had enough."</p><p>"You've met her, right Mom?" Yuya wanted to know. As much as he wanted to go to the woods to search for Yuto, maybe it was not so bad if he learn more about count Akaba.</p><p>"Several times. The last time I saw her when she came to the village with her boyfriend. A very polite and helpful young man. You could see really good how much they loved each other."</p><p>"When was that?" The boy giggled when he saw how his brother eyed the bowl as if he wanted to swallow it with its content in one gulp. It was understandable at the tasty smell and he heard his stomach growling.</p><p>"Two or three years before Yugo was born." Yoko filled quickly a second bowl and put them on the table in front of her boys. "And Reiji, Leo's only son, and little Reira appeared here about 11 or 12 years ago."</p><p>She took a portion as well and sat down at the table. "It was because of Reira. She was..." Yoko frowned while she searched for the right word. "She was different from other humans. Reiji didn't say it when he told me and your father where they came from. In any case, Leo wasn't happy about it and Reiji was faced with the decision if he wants to look for a new home with Reira or maybe loses her. He decided for the first."</p><p>"Hmm... Reiji..." Yugo looked thoughtful. "Grey hair and skinny like a stick?" he asked. His mother laughed. "Yeah, exactly. Yuya, maybe you remember Reira. You've played a lot with her and she was smitten by you."</p><p>The boy gulped while thinking. "I believe so... She had long hair and really big eyes and she hid often behidn something or someone." He wasn't so sure of the quick but the nod confirmed him.</p><p>"Exactly. They lived for just a few months with us. Reiji feared that Leo has them pursued, that's why they didn't stay." Yoko looked to the window. "I wonder how they are." she mumbled.</p><p>Yugo and Yuya glanced at each other. They had no answer to this question. It had been way too long and their memories of them had faded somewhat. In secret, they thought the same as their mother, especially since they have met count Akaba now in person.</p><p>They took the rest of the dinner without talking about the man. Yuya tried it but he understood quickly how awkward the topic was for the blonde woman. It called up memories of her husband who passed away on a commercial trip. Eventually, he let it be. The boy had the feeling that he would get a "better" impression of the bald man very soon...</p><p>Too soon...</p><p>~~~</p><p>Akaba Leo, of his sign count, leaned back in the wide armchair. The room was comfortably warmed due to the open fire. You could only suspect the wintriness ruling outside of the house if you look outside the window. The snowfall had gotten stronger when he and his men were on the way to their quarters which had been made available to them by the headman.</p><p>Part of his thoughts was at the upcoming hunt. It had been a while since he hunted a wolf the last time, so it was very convenient for him when he learned that there had been attacks. Leo had never admitted it and he wouldn't too but he didn't care if farm animals or humans had been harmed. As long as it was a wolf, every means was right for him to hunt and to wipe out these animals.</p><p>God, how he hated these beasts!</p><p>The other part of his thoughts were about Yusho's widow and her sons. He had not thought after the fight with the man that he would get into contact with the family again. He had known that the other one passed away but it hadn't occurred to him to send Yoko and her boys anything. He had enough to do.</p><p>Moreover, Leo saw himself in the right. After all, he had ended the friendship with YUSHO, not with his wife and her offsprings. So he didn't understand what the problem was. Well, he would take care of that too. After the first meeting after years he wasn't even sure who was the head of the family now.</p><p>Yoko?</p><p>Her oldest?</p><p>It wasn't her youngest for sure. The boy had been very reserved, polite, but even... Hmm, shy? The man had the feeling that there was something about the little one. He couldn't really describe it but he knew that he shouldn't let Yuya out of his sight.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Exhaustion, his sore backside and a certain, worried blonde female made sure that he was in his room on his bed now. But sleep didn't want to come. Yuya stared at the ceiling of the small room. The count's threatening announcement kept him awake.</p><p>In a few hours the man would order his soldiers he brought with him to go on the hunt for the predator which killed some sheeps and goats. What meant that he would hunt Yuto too.</p><p>Nausea rose in him and at the same time, a small noise tried to escape over his lips. The possibility alone that his beloved could be targeted by Leo and the others repelled him and scared him incredibily.</p><p>He didn't want it.</p><p>He didn't want Yuto to be attacked, captured, tortured and murdered by this persons.</p><p>He wanted them to disappear and-</p><p>"Yuya?"</p><p>The boy blinked and sat up. "Yes?" he asked and noticed how choked his voice sounded. He cleared his throat quickly and tried it again. "Yes?"</p><p>The door opened and Yugo entered, a little lamp in his hand. "Are you okay?" he wanted to know and closed the door behind him again, frowning and obvious worry in his face.</p><p>His little brother lowered his eyes for a moment, then he nodded. "Hmm... Will be fine." he answered and smiled weakly. "What's with you? Can't you sleep?"</p><p>"Yeah, that too." The older male sat down on the bed. "I just wanted to take a sip when I heard something here in your room." Light blue eyes looked at him attentively. "Are you really alright?"</p><p>Yuya bit down on his lower lip. He really wasn't in the mood for an interrogation but the way Yugo looked, he wouldn't be satisfied with a half hearted white lie. Besides, the other male was stubborn too especially when it was about the persons important to him.</p><p>"No." the boy admitted finally. "The whole thing about the killed animals makes me sick. And that this count is here doesn't make it any better."</p><p>"Can understand it.I don't trust this guy at all. It's a trip of more than a week from the city to here. And then only because of one single animal when no one knows what it's really is? Because of that, this baldy comes in person?! I can't believe that!"</p><p>For a moment Yuya was relieved that they were among them here in his room and nobody heard them. Otherwise Yugo would be in a lot of trouble for insulting and criticizing the one, to whom the ground belonged on which the village was. Something like that could really go wrong, especially if you're so honest like his brother.</p><p>On the other side he agreed with him, of course. The presence of count Akaba was suspicious. "Me too." he mumbled while Yugo placed the lamp on the little desk directly next to the bed. "I don't trust this man. I have a really bad feeling."</p><p>The older one looked at him for a second, then he pulled him into a hug."Everything will be fine, I'm sure. Don't worry. Let's try to avoid this whole gang as good as possible, as long as they are here." he said and tried to calm him a bit.</p><p>Yuya reacted with difficulty. The fear over Yuto was too big. At the moment, the other male was somewhere oit there, in the middle of the forest and had no idea what was coming at him. He had to send him a message that he had to get away for a while.</p><p>But how?</p><p>For how long?</p><p>What could he give him on his way?</p><p>"Yuya? Is everything really alright?"</p><p>The boy flinched and raised his head. Yugo regarded him with raised eyebrow and worry in the light blue soul mirrors. "Something's wrong. I can see it." he said.</p><p>Yuya lowered his eyes. Why was it no surprise that his brother noticed that? Yugo was more attentive than he showed. Besides - and he had to admit that too - it was hard for him at the moment to hold back his emotions. "Don't worry about it. I'm just a bit upset. Because of that what Count Akaba intend to do here." he tried to wave aside.</p><p>He felt that he wasn't really believed, so insistent how he was viewed. Eventually, there was a sigh. "Alright." At the next moment, he was released and something spread right next to him. "We should sleep. Who knows what will be tomorrow."</p><p>Ruby red eyes widened. "Uhm... What are you doing there, Yugo?" he wanted to know when he saw that the older male stretched out next to him. "Comfortable?" was the answer. "You're so down, I can't leave you alone just like this."</p><p>He almost dropped his jaw. He hadn't expected that. When had been the last time that they slept next to each other? He remembered quickly.</p><p>When the two brothers had been kids, they had often slept cuddled together, especially during bad weather when they wanted to oppose their parents and stay awake a little while and above all when everyone got their own room early.</p><p>But it stopped after their father's death because Yuya thought that he would be a burden to the other with his grief. Mockery and laughter from the other children in the village had affirm him in it and he hadn't wanted to change it anymore when his family intervened before it could have been too much for him.</p><p>"You don't have to do it." He was embarrassed but Yugo seemed to be determined to be there for his little brother, no matter what bothered him. "Why not?" he asked and turned the light off. "It's not like I'm a stranger."</p><p>Yuya didn't know an argument with which he could convince the blue haired male to return to his own room. Eventually, he let it be, also because the closeness of the older one gave him the feeling of not being alone despite his worry. It made him a little bit happy when he finally felt asleep.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Just like always, she was the first one to wake up. Yoko rubbed the sleep from her eyes with one hand before she stood up and changed clothes. She still felt tired even though she had tried very hard to go to the dreamland fast. It didn't seem to have really helped.</p><p>Was it a surprise? The blonde female was still furious that the former best friend of her late husband appeared just like that as if nothing ever happened.</p><p>As if the fights and angry words at the end of their friendship had never existed.</p><p>Had Leo really believed that everything was forgiven and forgotten? The way he had behaved, Yoko could assume that he did.</p><p>But she did not.</p><p>She had seen too often how Yusho had suffered under the growing differences. Despite different status, the two men had been best friends since early youth, even coordinated their future plans. But Yusho's had changed during time while Leo's had stayed like they were, no matter what happened in his life. Or who he had to engulf in the abyss to get what he wanted.</p><p>The differences between them, that got more and more, lead to more and more loud discussions and eventually, they even fought over odds and ends or over things that really didn't concern each other. At the end, it had been the topic education that had given the rest of their friendship the death blow and had end this kind of relationship.</p><p>Leo had had much stricter views about how to raise two sons, of which one had been a bigger bundle of energy than the other while latter had been much more sensitive as a toddler than other kids his age.</p><p>In his opinion, children or better said boys should be hardened from a certain time in their young lives so that they "wouldn't become crybabies or weak sissies for whom even the easiest tasks became too much".</p><p>Yusho had told her that Leo had wanted to show both of them that in practice - on Yuya who had taken care of Yugo after an accident where the older one had injured a leg. With a lot of little tears because he had worried so much about him but very self-sacrificing and without thinking about his own limits.</p><p>Yoko rubbed her upper arms when she felt how cold it was become on the ground floor of her house. It was not too cold but it was close. She needed a few steps to reach the kitchen area and ignite the fire there while her thoughts were still on the past.</p><p>It had been this "offer" that let Yusho finally end this whole thing. If he had not, then it would have been Yoko herself. She had kept her mouth shut for a long time because she hadn't wanted to tell her husband clearly what she thought of Leo.</p><p>But "fun" stopped with her boys. Yugo and Yuya were okay the way they were. Of course, they had their errors, every human had that. But they were brought up much better than other children in the village or some adults.</p><p>The blonde woman was very proud of her sons and the devil should take her if she allowed that someone - no matter who - changed the two of them in a way her mother found absolutely repellent. That was already back then and it hadn't changed since then. That's why there had been a lot of trouble after Yusho's death when Yuya had retreated from his mother and his brother due to the mobbing of the other children.</p><p>Slowly, the room warmed up and Yoko decided to look after the two brothers. Especially her oldest was no early bird and needed someone who threw him out of the bed. There were days when he proved that he could do different but mostly, he wanted to have "five minutes".</p><p>The woman smiled at the thought, what a sleepy head Yugo was, when she entered the upper floor. Instinctively, her hand wanted to open one of the doors before she remembered that she didn't need to. The two of them had not been so quietly as they had maybe thought.</p><p>Yoko turned to the door of her youngest and opened it quietly. In the room behind there was no sign that had been noticed that she entered. The two inhabitants slept soundly. She didn't need any light to see that Yugo was half out of bed.</p><p>A small giggle escaped her and she stepped around him to enlighten the lamp at the desk. Due to the lightness she could see the satisfied grin on the blue haired male's face better. It seemed that he dreamt of something good. The widow was happy that he hadn't been impressed by what had happened the night before.</p><p>Her eyes wandered to Yuya whose shirt slipped from his shoulders during the night. Probably not buttoned properly or one of the buttons was torn off. She would look at it later.</p><p>Just as she reached for him to wake him up, the boy moved slightly. A sigh, that sounded very much like a name, escaped him, then he was silent again.</p><p>She almost smiled. It sounded like her nesthäkchen had a boyfriend, even if she was very sure that no one in the village had this name she just heard.</p><p>Almost!</p><p>Something caught her eye and the blonde female needed the lamp on the desk to better recognize it when she carefully pulled the fabric aside, making sure that Yuya didn't wake up. Her green soul mirrors widened at the sight of the scars and for a long moment, she could only stare at them while pieces of a puzzle started to build in her head.</p><p>She knew that. She had already seen such scars and she knew what they meant. But it was a shock to see them at Yuya.</p><p>How long did he had them already?</p><p>Why didn't she notice it?</p><p>But the most important question: WHO-</p><p>The boy moved again and Yoko pulled the fabric quickly over the scars before she backed away. She would deal with it later.</p><p>"Mom?"</p><p>Yuya blinked at her and his mother hoped very much that he didn't see at her face what she had found. "Good morning. Time to wake up." she greeted him and smiled, then she kneeled down to Yugo and tried to wake him.</p><p>"Morning." the younger male mumbled and yawned loudly while his brother mumbled in his sleep and wanted to turn away to be even further in the dreamland but fell finally out of bed. "Ow..."</p><p>"Good morning." Yoko greeted her oldest who looked rather confused when he sat up. "Mom?" He looked around and rubbed the back of his head. "Tha's not my roon."</p><p>"No, it's not. Come, you two, rise and shine. Change your clothes and come get breakfast." Yoko straightened up and placed the lamp on the small desk. "Super, break-" Yugo interrupted himself when a loud yawn escaped him. His family laughed.</p><p>"Well, hurry up." The woman suggested and left the room. When she returned to the ground floor, the good mood faded. "Oh my goodness..." she whispered and held a hand in front of her mouth, her thoughts with her youngest.</p><p>If Leo learned about this or even saw these scars, Yuya's fate was sealed.</p><p>Nothing and no one would be able to save him from that what waited for him. Even his own mother could help him then and the one who was responsible for the scars would even less able since the same fate was waiting for him.</p><p>But what should Yoko do now?</p><p>Should she just stay silent?</p><p>Or say something?</p><p>But what should she say?</p><p>With a deep sigh, the woman brushed through her hair. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place. She knew the relevant laws, but this was her own flesh and blood what it was about.</p><p>"Mom? Are you alright? You don't look good."</p><p>Yoko looked up and noticed Yuya standing at the stairs leading upwards. He didn't look like he was feeling well on his legs. "Oh, it's nothing." she quickly waved him off. "What is with you? Everything okay?"</p><p>Her son nodded and went to the table to sat down, but she saw that he was not so okay how he wanted to make her believable. He seemed to be in slight pain at least, the way he gritted his teeth.</p><p>Yoko turned to her work quickly so that you couldn't see her thoughts on her face. Or at least that something was keeping her busy. When she glanced briefly to the table, she spotted worry and fear in Yuya's face.</p><p>"What's wrong? Something distresses you." She placed the cloth in her hand to the side and sat to the boy who stared at her with widened eyes when he was ripped out of his thoughts.</p><p>"Huh?! N-No, it... it's nothing, Mom. R-Really!" He avoided her. She could see that he didn't want to share his problems with her. That he didn't want to tell her what was going on in him.</p><p>"Okay." She wouldn't rush him. It hurt her that he had secrets from her, but if Yuya didn't want to, then she couldn't force him. Besides, Yoko knew for years that it was the best to let her sons have some time. They should come themselves and talk about troubles.</p><p>"Mom?"</p><p>The blonde female had just wanted to get up again when the voice of her youngest held her back. "Yes?" she asked and sank back on the chair.</p><p>Yuya didn't look at his mother. His eyes were fixed on the tabletop while he chewed on his lower lip. It was something serious that kept him busy, the way he hid his hands beneath the wood only to claw at the fabric of his pants with his fingers.</p><p>"So... I... I know someone." he began hesitantly. "Aha." Something in Yoko tensed but she tried very hard that you couldn't note anything. "A-A friend!" He glanced insecure at her and she decided to not ask for the moment. "Okay. What is with this friend?"</p><p>Gratitude flashed in two rubies, then nervousness took its place. "W-Well... This friend... he - or she - had..." Yuya looked back to the tabletop and Yoko had the feeling that he was playing with his fingers underneath it to deal with this nervousness in any way.</p><p>"He - or she - worries a lot... extremely much about their boyfriend... or girlfriend." he continued eventually. "So your male or female friend has a boyfriend or girlfriend." his mother summarized gently. "Only that or is there more?"</p><p>She could watch how he understood slowly how she meant that. A blush spread on his cheeks, his expression became very soft and his eyes wandered into the distance when a gentle smile appeared on his lips. "More." he whispered. "Much more."</p><p>Green eyes widened slightly. She had completely underestimated how far it was going. What was at stake and when she thought about the scars on Yuya's shoulder...</p><p>"I understand." she said and pulled the boy back to reality. Yuya looked embarrassed, then he cleared his throat. "Well... However..." He became anxious again. "This person is... or seems to be in danger. Very big danger. So great that..." He glanced to his mother again. "That it will take their life."</p><p>Yoko gulped when coldness spread inside her. She had an idea already what it was about. Nevertheless, she nodded to show him that he could continue.</p><p>Her youngest took a deep breath and looked away again. "I... I don't know... Well, I want... I want to help but I don't know what... what I should tell my friend, him or her." he said halting and brushed nervously through his hair. He appeared nearly desperate and the blonde female saw that he was constantly somewhere else with his thoughts and anxiety came to the fore.</p><p>Was she mistaken or did she really see how his eyes became teary?</p><p>....No, she was not mistaken and instinctively, the woman wanted to raise and hug her child to protect him from the pain that let him suffer so much.</p><p>Yuya wiped over his face as if he wanted to brush something aside that could betray him, then he looked to her. "Do you have an idea?" he wanted to know with a small voice and it sounded as if he was scared of her answer.</p><p>It broke her heart.</p><p>"A good question." Yoko supported her arms on the wooden plate. She had no real answer for her son's question. None that could solve this problem.</p><p>Incidentally, she noticed that Yugo stood on the stairs to the upper floor and held back silently, even stayed in the dark to give them the time for the conversation. She could see enough from his face to know instinctively that his little brother's sorrow touched him just like her.</p><p>On the other side, her brain worked feverishly to put the pieces of the puzzle, which laid in front of her, together to a picture. She had enough hints and enough knowledge for it and she didn't like the result at all.</p><p>"Your friend has to be aware of that they will be in danger as well. What threatens their partner, that will very likely be their doom. That has to be clear." she said.</p><p>"So... You advise that... that they should just sit it out? That they should risk to lose each other?" A delicate body tensed and resistance spread in ruby red eyes.</p><p>"...They should think twice how they want to proceed. And if they should do that together or separate." The woman answered warily. It was the best she could think of. Not that she could really do so much...</p><p>Yuya stared thoughtfully on the tabletop. Yoko watched diverse emotions fighting with each other in his face, of which the part finally won that she had feared.</p><p>"Okay. Thanks for the help, Mom." He smiled, just like he always did when he didn't want her to worry any further. "You're welcome." Whether he knew that she did it secretly? She was his mother, after all.</p><p>She had always accepted the decisions of her sons and supported, even if it turned out then that they made a mistake. They had always learned something for their lives. But this matter...</p><p>"I'm going to look where Yugo is. He probably lay down again when he wanted to change clothes." Yuya sounded like in a better mood. When the blonde one looked at him, she spotted determination in his eyes. The kind of determination that was only satisfied when the goal was accomplished.</p><p>"What is with me?" Yugo's voice could be heard from the stairway. The older of the two brothers scratched the back of his head when he entered the room. He still seemed to be sleepy but Yoko knew instantly that he only acted like that so that Yuya didn't find out that he eavesdropped.</p><p>"I thought you went sleeping in your room." The boy turned to him and grinned amused. "It wouldn't be the first time, after all."</p><p>"Nope. Am awake." The blue haired male returned the smirk for a moment, then he yawned. "But I'm still tired. Your bed is way too small for two people."</p><p>"You shouldn't have spread out on it, you could have return to your own room."</p><p>"Yeah, sure. Get up when it's so comfortable."</p><p>While the two of them teased each other, Yoko returned to her previously interrupted work. Repeatedly, she glanced to her boys. The woman knew that her youngest would not keep his hands off the subject. He was too deep in it for that.</p><p>~~~</p><p>She knew that he noticed her before she came into his sight. So she was not surprised that he looked at her, hardly that she was around the corner. "Everything alright?" he wanted to know and held his hand out for her.</p><p>"No." she answered and placed her hand in his letting him pull her to him. "Our rebel is off again. He was here for just a few minutes and is already gone." she continued and watched him frowning.</p><p>"Something's wrong. He's here very rare in the last years and if he is here, then not for long. Did he tell you something?" he wanted to know.</p><p>"No. He didn't want to speak about the other topic. When I asked him about it, he blocked like the last few times. It really bothered him that I asked him."</p><p>She crossed her arms. "It's been like this for a few years now. What's going on with him? He behaves like this since he disappeared for some days. Before that, he was on his own again and again but he never acted this close-mouthed."</p><p>She was worried. Very much because she had no idea what was going on. She didn't like it at all.</p><p>He hugged her. "I wish I would have an explanation for you. I've tried once to find out what he hides from us but he noticed me and ran away."</p><p>A snort escaped her. "Yeah, he has perfected that. Even with our oldest. I thought I had misunderstood when I heard that. That he can dodge HIM so good as well..." She shook her head.</p><p>He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry. We'll find out what's going on. Besides, I don't think that he can hide from us forever what the problem is or wherever he constantly disappears."</p><p>She relaxed and cuddled to him. "You're right." she agreed with him. Somehow she had the feeling that this would happen earlier than both of them thought.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Attentively, he looked around. Nothing to see but it was dark. Just like the last times. Yuya took a deep breath.</p><p>The count was already since two days in the village. Two days full of tension. The men, that the man had brought with him, were constantly to be seen in the streets between the houses or around the collection of buildings. You felt watched almost all the time even if nobody was in sight.</p><p>The boy pulled the hood of his cloak deeper in his face. The red fabric looked almost black in the darkness what was an advantage if he wanted to hide in dark spots.</p><p>The strange daring answer of his mother hadn't been really a help of what he should do. But she had showed him a direction after some thinking, which he could take.</p><p>Actually two but it disgusted him to even think about considering the other. Under no circumstances did he let Yuto down. He rather ran away together with him and risked persecution by the villagers and Count Akaba.</p><p>But before that, he had to talk with the wolf at all costs.</p><p>However, that had been very difficult in the past two days. When he could finally leave the house after the conversation with his mother, the men of the count had already begun to secure the village.</p><p>Since then, he hadn't been able to enter the forest. They caught him not only once how he had sneaked away, trying to disappear between the trees.</p><p>The headman was not thrilled over his defiant resistance against Akaba's order at all, actually shocked. If someone from his family stood out due to stubbornness or opposition, then it were Yugo or his mother.</p><p>But not Yuya!</p><p>Not the youngest of the family.</p><p>Of course, he hadn't been happy about it. The count himself had stared at him with his dark-strikt expression as if he wanted to look through him while he had said that he hoped that Yuya was going to listen to what he was told.</p><p>The boy didn't intend to do that. He wanted to go to his beloved and he would try it again and again if it had to be until he was successful.</p><p>Looking around if there was really no one following him, Yuya scurried from the corner between his parents' house and the tiny barn, which served partly for storing their tools, to the next corner and pressed himself against the wooden wall.</p><p>Yoko did not scold him or demanded an explanation for his behavior like the others had wanted. If he was honest, the younger one had expected that. Instead, she had looked at him in a way as if she knew exactly what he was up to.</p><p>She acted very strange, he found. Since the morning after Akaba's arrival she seemed to be repeatedly somewhere else with her thoughts. When her attention was in reality, she was fidgety.</p><p>Of course, his mother didn't let it look at her but Yuya knew her. Even if she said the headman and Leo in the face that she didn't think it was quite tight, so her son didn't miss how tense she was, how tight her grip on his shoulder was when she pushed him into the house.</p><p>Even Yugo seemed to be infected by her. The nesthäkchen of the little family didn't have another answer of why his brother didn't let any of them out of his sight. If he was not just helping out in the smithy, he sticked regular to the other two. For some reason he seemed to do this especially with Yuya...</p><p>The boy shook his head. He didn't knew any reason why the older male didn't want to leave him alone. Did it have something to do with that he noticed how his mother and Yugo talked with each other quietly? As if they had to hide something...</p><p>He didn't want to think about it for the moment. Maybe he got the chance to learn what they had discussed. First, he had an important mission to accomplish.</p><p>Ducking as low as possible, Yuya ran across the field. On his last try he had tried it on the dirt road. Hopefully it worked better that way. Now and then he stopped and looked around attentively. Especially, when he noticed that several persons, lit by torches, moved on the dirt road in some distance away.</p><p>In a way the little one was relieved that he had chosen another route when he ducked into a flat hollow. If he would have taken the previous path, they would have noticed him already. Now it seemed as if they hadn't noticed yet that he was hiding in the old field.</p><p>Yuya didn't intend to overtax his luck.</p><p>He stayed careful, didn't let the men out of his sight while he moved over the cold, snow-covered ground. Yuto had given him a few hours of sneaking lessons two years ago because he had been interested. He had never thought that this could help him somehow.</p><p>When Yuya reached the edge of the field and found a spot where he could disappear directly into the forest, he threw a glance in the direction of the little group. They talked to each other but they didn't look in his direction.</p><p>A brief glance to east told him that the sunrise would still take a while. If something got through the thick blanket of clouds which hung above them since days...</p><p>Well, as long as it was not become brighter, he couldn't be spotted easily. The boy risked one last glance - they walked back to the village, so away from him - and shot out of his hideout. With a few steps he crossed over the broad dirt road and disappeared through a gap in the undergrowth between the trees.</p><p>He didn't stop to look whether they really hadn't noticed him. Every second, every minute he wasted with stopping was lost time. Time he needed to inform Yuto that he had to see him.</p><p>Branches broke beneath his boots and the snow made corresponding noises while Yuya ran through the woods. Once he slipped and fell on the ground but it didn't feel as if he got more than a few bruises when he recovered.</p><p>Luckily, he could have hurt himself much more seriously. A broken leg would not only slow him down. How should he explain this injury? In addition, both Yuto and his mother and Yugo would be extremely worried about him.</p><p>He didn't want that at all costs!</p><p>His right ankle still hurt because of an overstretched tendon as Yuya limped on. It was not this far if he remembered correctly and it didn't took actually long until his destination came in sight.</p><p>In the darkness, it looked like a giant, broad tree but in truth, it were several of them which had grown so close over the years that you could only see in the daylight AND if you looked closer where the one tree began and where the others stopped. It was even impossible at their roots that were to be seen over the ground.</p><p>It was the place he stumbled over Yuto a few years ago.</p><p>Yuya felt relief rising inside him while he reached into his pocket. Everything he had to do now was attach a colorful ribbon on one of the branches.</p><p>It was the easiest they had thought of when they talked about how to get in touch. The wolf couldn't just come into the village and get his beloved for a few hours of togetherness.</p><p>So they had agreed on it that the younger one would signalize his partner with a ribbon on the tree that he would have some time for him in the next days. If it was even urgent, for what reason ever, then an additional knot at one end of the ribbon should show that.</p><p>It was good that his Other Half had way better senses than he himself. Yuto surely knew soon that he had been here. The faster he told him about count Akaba and his men, the better it was.</p><p>Just as Yuya took the ribbon out of his pocket, a voice sounded behind him. "You're really speedy, you know that?"</p><p>Startled, the boy flinched and turned around. Three men were only a few meters behind him. He didn't know any of them, so they must have come with Leo.</p><p>One of them narrowed his eyes. "Hey, aren't you the little one of this Yoko woman? The blonde with the big tits who lives at the outskirts of the village?" he asked and Yuya glared at him, lips pressed together.</p><p>Seriously, THAT was the first thing these guys noticed about his mother?</p><p>Disgusting!</p><p>"Yep, that's him. You're up pretty early, boy. And not there where you should be." one of the other two said. He looked around attentively, one hand on the handle of his sword as if he awaited an attack.</p><p>"I can only return that." Yuya replied sharp and backed away. However, he couldn't put much distance between him and the trio when his ankle made clear that he had to be more careful.</p><p>Of course the men didn't miss this. "If I were you, I would think VERY good about running away or not." one of them said. It was not to be missed that he grinned widely. Another one made an amused snort.</p><p>"Am I glad that it's not like that." the boy replied, turned around and stumbled forward. These people were really fishy to him. The further he was away from them, the better it was.</p><p>However, they didn't let him get away this far.</p><p>He managed only a few steps when an obvious bigger hand was placed on his shoulder and jerked him back. Yuya lost foot and fell into the arms of two of his pursuer. The ribbon in his hand slipped between his fingers and landed in the snow. It was unnoticed by the three adults.</p><p>"Now, boy. Now we're gonna return and have a serious talk about this." one of them said while they dragged him with them without paying attention to his protest, away from the trees grown together and the piece of fabric.</p><p>Yuya gritted his teeth. The grasp he was in was so tight that it hurt and the trio also ignored that his ankle was injured when they jockeyed him through the forest, his arms twisted on his back and one hand left and right on his shoulders. The third of count Akaba's men went up front and lead them through the undergrowth.</p><p>Briefly, the boy glanced a last time over his shoulder. So close and yet he hadn't made it. What would Yuto think if he found the ribbon in the snow? Or the different traces? He didn't feel well at all and this feeling grew stronger when the small group left the forest and got closer to the village.</p><p>~~~</p><p>They noticed the intruders quickly. Of course, their senses were so good that they had it easy to perceive if someone appeared in their territory. Of course, their senses were so good that it was easy for them to notice if someone entered their territory. Just as quickly, they found out where the very were moving, which paths they took.</p><p>For them these beings were dangerous because they didn't know at the first moment who had appeared there and what they were capable of. On the other hand, it was possible too that they could find prey.</p><p>Sneaking up was easy. They were trained in it. Quickly, they found the smell of one of the intruders. It was also made easy for them, because they were not quiet when he broke through the undergrowth and even slipped.</p><p>The moment was perfect for an attack. Their target was unarmed and so completely helpless. But when they took in the various nuances of the possible prey, they flinched back into their hideouts.</p><p>If they attacked the being, a human child, they had a giant problem with the lord of the territory.</p><p>He had nothing against it if they came begging for food when he tore wild animals - he was stronger and better in hunting - because they didn't succeed in finding prey and their pups were hungry.</p><p>He had nothing against it too if they scared off cheekily hiker - emphasis on scared off - who were too deep in the forest.</p><p>But he was very much against it if they dared to get too close to this one human. He made very clear what waited for them if they touched this human.</p><p>What did the human child want in the forest again?</p><p>Did it have anything to do with his three pursuers?</p><p>Without a sound, they followed to find out what was going on. They had to be very careful. Because the other humans were armed.</p><p>Well hidden in the darkness, they observed how those biped caught up with the human child and dragged him off after a short conversation. Only when none of them could be seen, they dared to leave their hideouts. Cautiously, they sniffed closer and took in all scents that hung in the cold air.</p><p>Suddenly, one of them flinched back. There was something in the snow. The scent sticking to it was not unknown to them. For a moment they hesitated, uncertain what they should do. Then one of them took the finding and start running. Maybe the lord of the territory could help them.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Yugo had known that something was going on. When he woke up, Yuya had not been in his room and not to be found anywhere else in the house. Their mother didn't like that at all and her oldest had seen worry and restlessness behind the facade of emphasized nonchalance.</p><p>He wasn't surprised. Since count Akaba appeared with his men in the village, the boy resisted every day the new rules, which every villager had to follow.</p><p>Even the blue haired male had thought that it would be himself who revolted against these measures but that it was Yuya of all people who did that was a big surprise, for some in the small community even a shock.</p><p>Nobody understood what had gotten into him and Yuya didn't want to say it. If he opened his mouth, then it was an obvious excuse. He didn't even want to tell his big brother when he asked him.</p><p>Then it knocked on the door and the headman's proxy stood in front of it to tell them that they were expected from the count. "Again?!" had been Yoko's answer to that.</p><p>Yugo knew why she reacted like that. If the bald head didn't let call her because Yuya was caught disobeying the rules, then he wanted her to be close to him for some other reasons.</p><p>The blonde female had followed the order one single time because the headman of the village had literally begged her to do it. It hadn't taken long and she had returned, visibly angry.</p><p>The only thing he had wanted from her was that she stayed next to him and every now and then answered a question he asked her while letting himself entertained by the headman and making plans with him for the hunt.</p><p>Of course, Yoko had been furious. She had more than enough work at home and she had two sons who needed her attention. She was not interested in listening where which trap would be set up. In her eyes, on the one hand the traps were already set up and on the other hand, they would have noticed already if a wolf stepped in. She thought he was so prepared that he had arranged this long ago.</p><p>The man on their door step scratched himself on the back of his head. "It's about Yuya..." he explained and looked rather annoyed. "Some of Count Akaba's men found him in the forest." He took a deep breath. "Listen, Yoko-"</p><p>The widow didn't let him continue. "Good, then we know now where he disappeared. Probably he got lost in the darkness. Let's go, Yugo. Let's get your brother before Leo drives him insane." she said and threw a cloak over her shoulders.</p><p>Yugo followed her example and locked the door behind him when the two of them made their way to the house, in which said count was housed. He heard the man behind them saying something but none of them really reacted to it.</p><p>Some of the villagers looked after them when mother and son went past them, the substitute directly on their heels, who hurried after them. The young man didn't miss how they whispered to each other and he wondered involuntarily what had been going on.</p><p>He got the answer rather quickly when they arrived at the building and a village head who wasn't comfortable in his skin granted them access.</p><p>There wasn't easy to find out at the first second who glared more. Leo sat in an armchair, arms crossed in front of his chest. When Yoko entered with Yugo, he only honored them with a quick glance out of the corner of his eye before he turned again to the boy standing adverse of him, held tight by two of his men while a third leaned on a wall.</p><p>Yuya returned the older man's look with equal fury, but when he noticed that his family had entered, he flinched slight and bit his lower lip uncertainly, avoiding the sight of the duo. His brother could see that he begann to feel unwell.</p><p>"Done? Then this here is over." Yoko said firmly and stared at the two men who held her child in their grip. They glanced at each other, but not with barely hidden taunt like they did with most people in the village, but with nervousness slowly becoming visible.</p><p>"It is not." Leo replied sharply. His tone made the duo freeze that held Yuya before they could let go of him. "Your son's disobedience represents a serious problem and I am not willing to watch these repeated refusal to obey orders."</p><p>"You were not "willing" from the start!" Yoko disagreed and took turn glaring at Leo and the two men. "Everyone here in the village has to do what you want and woe to anyone who has even the breath of a doubt in their thoughts. You were always like that! If something didn't work exactly like you wanted, you formed it with force just like you wanted."</p><p>"It is not about a piece of steel which is turned into a sword in the smithy!" the bald man countered and stood up. "It is about easy rules that your son refuses to adhere to. I have heard that he is actually an obedient child that does not make any troubles but I do not see anything!"</p><p>"Don't dare to talk like you're his father! You're not." Yugo, standing a bit behind his mother, made a face at the thought that this man would be his and Yuya's father. A glance to the younger male showed him that his brother felt sick as well at the idea.</p><p>"Besides, I hear only accusation from you since you appeared here! Until now you didn't care at all why Yuya ignores your orders." the blonde female continued.</p><p>"His motives are irrelevant. Fact is that he is not doing what he was ordered to do. There must now be consequences." Leo was unflinching and Yugo felt his own disgust increasing.</p><p>Sure, what the little one did constantly for some days was not alright, but the count didn't care about a solution. He didn't want a clarifying conversation, he wanted to punish harshly right away and everyone knew that.</p><p>"Good that I don't share your opinion!" the widow snapped. "The Why is important to me and I don't let myself be talked into it, not from you either!"</p><p>The headman of the village wanted to say something but closed his mouth instantly when she glared at him. "YOU don't dare to interfere! You and your appendage were ALWAYS satisfied until now how I handled it that my boys understand the consequences and learn to deal with it when they did something." she hissed.</p><p>Wow, his mother was really into it when she was really furious, Yugo thought. However, it were facts she threw at the men's heads. There had been really no problems before the count's appearance that Yoko had taken possible punishment of her sons in her own hands.</p><p>So what was the reason now that this wasn't possible anymore?</p><p>The blue haired male crossed his arms. Probably it was the simple fact that the former best friend of his father always interfered in family matters, since he appeared in the village. In a way, there was support by the headman, as he gave in to the count's every wish.</p><p>Yugo too had understand very quickly that the man had something against women who stayed unmarried and were going their own way. It had to particularly annoy him that after so many years Yoko still hadn't gotten back into marriage.</p><p>"Yugo, bring your brother home and stay there." the blonde instructed her oldest and he nodded. That was the best he could do, making sure that Yuya was far away from here when the discussion continued. It looked very much like it.</p><p>"We are still not finished!" Leo disagreed who didn't like it at all that two of those present wanted to leave. His men looked wavering as well.</p><p>"My boys are." Yoko countered and gave the duo an obvious look. The two of them exchanged one themselves and shrugged then before pushing Yuya in the direction of his family.</p><p>The younger male was obviously in pain when he stumbled to them and was welcomed by Yugo. Together they left the house and made their way home. The door hadn't even closed behind them when the fight continued.</p><p>"You okay?" the older one wanted to know and immediately reached unter the smaller one's arms to support him. With one arm around a slim waist and a thin arm around his own shoulders he observed him worriedly.</p><p>"Don't worry. That will be fine again." Yuya smiled but it was the same smile he used if he kept something secret he thought he afflicted everyone else.</p><p>Yugo rolled his eyes. "Sure. Let's go home before this count sends his men to take us back." he suggested and slowly they started to move. He noticed quickly that his little brother seemed to be relieved that he got support. That wasn't the only thing.</p><p>"Man, why do they look so weird?" he muttered when the glances of the people got on his nerves. "They do that since the count's men brought me back." Yuya answered with clenched teeth.</p><p>The blue haired male rose an eyebrow. "Sounds like they dragged you through the whole village." he said without sensing at the first moment how right he was.</p><p>When there was no answer, the duo stopped. "Seriously?" Yugo stared at the smaller male with wide eyes. "Seriously." Yuya admitted quietly without looking at him. He was visibly ashamed even when the other didn't understand why.</p><p>Why should it be the boy's fault when these guys dragged him through the streets like a dangerous criminal? He surely hadn't asked them for that.</p><p>"These..." He didn't know what dirty word was the best to describe what he thought of Leo's subordinate. "It's okay." Yuya tried to calm him but he saw at his face that he thought the same. He just didn't say it.</p><p>Yugo snorted annoyed, then they continued their way. It was obvious that his brother was in pain while walking but he didn't want to stop and take a break. According to his own words it was more than enough if they didn't go too fast.</p><p>But when they finally reached their house, the young man could see that Yuya was even worse then he tried to make him believe. He had some problems with one of his legs but he didn't make any noise except for a suppressed sound of pain.</p><p>He didn't like it that the little one didn't say anything but he couldn't do anything against it except for supporting him as good as possible and give him a slight nudge again and again, hoping that the boy would finally open his mouth and talk about what was going on.</p><p>While he helped him into the house and to a chair, a thought occurred to Yugo. Was it maybe about that what Yuya had talked to Yoko about a few days earlier? About these two friends where the blue haired male had had the feeling that there was more to it?</p><p>Neither his brother nor his mother had lost a word over it afterwards but since then the smaller was determined to ignore the count's orders. No matter what!</p><p>A small, relieved sigh reached his ears and turned his attention to the other. "Show me." he instructed him and pushed a second chair closer.</p><p>"Hm?" Yuya blinked puzzled, then he seemed to understand. For a moment he hesitated, then he gave in and placed his right leg on the seat in front of him. "It's not so bad." he waved aside. "Really!"</p><p>A blue eyebrow wandered upwards, then his fingers closed around the boy's ankle and squeezed.</p><p>"OW!"</p><p>"Really not so bad?" Yugo asked and eased his grip. He ignored the glare he got. "So?"</p><p>"Okayokay! It hurt terribly!" Yuya had tears in his eyes. "I slipped when I ran away from one of the patrols."</p><p>Good that he said that. It would have been the next question the older male would asked. "Well done." the young man said very dryly and let go, a soundless sigh on his lips. "Just stay and hold still. I'm going to take a closer look."</p><p>For a second the little one looked like he wanted to say something but then he nodded and let his eyes drift to the window. Worry slipped into the two rubies and it still seemed like he preferred to be outside, at a completely different place.</p><p>It was on Yugo's tongue to ask what was pulling his brother so much outside but his feeling told him that he wouldn't get any answer. He wasn't actually so good when it came to recognizing the feeling of others, but at this moment he could see exactly what Yuya felt.</p><p>Silently, the blue haired male pulled the brown boot in front of him from the younger one's foot. He wouldn't get anywhere on this one front, so he could only do what was possible.</p><p>"Ouch, that looks really bad."</p><p>He had already guessed it and the difficult taking off of the garment gave Yugo a first impression about what he would get to see. The ankle was swollen and didn't look well at all.</p><p>"Just a swelling... Everything will be alright in a few hours." Yuya waved aside but there was pain in his face. It hurt a lot, he didn't want to admit it.</p><p>"Really?" Yugo wanted to know with a light threatening untertone and moved his hand slowly in the direction of the injury. He watched the little one becoming pale but before he could open his mouth and answer, the housedoor flew open and their mother stormed in.</p><p>The two brothers flinched startled, red and light blue eyes wide open, when they stared at the woman. Yoko was furious, something that the duo hadn't seen since a felt eternity because no one in the village was so stupid to stretch her patience so far. She hadn't been so angry when Leo had demanded her presence at scheming.</p><p>No one of them dared to say something, especially when she suddenly turned to face them. For a moment, mother and sons stared at each other, then the blonde female relaxed. "Sorry, boys." she said and smiled weakly.</p><p>"It's alright." Yuya returned it lightly. "Was it so bad?" Yugo wanted to know and ran to a cupboard standing in a corner, from which he took bandages and a closed pot.</p><p>"That's expressed harmlessly." Yoko snorted and sat down after closing the door. "This time Leo has draw a long bow! GOD, what was in his mind that-"</p><p>A loud noise interupted her and then was a certain headman in the door frame. "Yoko, let us talk about it-" he began but he couldn't continue to talk when the blonde female leaped up from her seat.</p><p>"FORGET IT!!!" she snapped at him. "What are all of you thinking?! There was no problem for years and as soon as Leo is here, you literally crawl into his ass! AND think that you can just get involved in our life!"</p><p>The man raised his hands as if he wanted to calm an aggressive animal. "It's for a good thing." he tried to explain himself. "You would be in good hands and your boys don't need to think about their future anymore. Besides, they need-"</p><p>"Don't you dare!" An agressiveness had crept into Yoko's voice that made her vis-a-vis silent instantly. "If you are so happy about Leo's plans, why don't YOU take the position he wanted to force at me?!"</p><p>The other's jaw dropped but before he could say something, Yugo took the task to end the loud fight. Without any of the two adults noticing it, he placed the things in his hand on the table and stepped quietly to the door. When the headman wanted to say something, he slammed the wooden barrier close and into the man's face.</p><p>Yoko stared perplexed between her son and the door back and forth, just for a moment, then she started to laugh. Yuya did hesitantly the same as she while the blue haired male looked satisfied. "Such an idiot." he grumbled and returned to his little brother to take care if his ankle.</p><p>"He really is." his mother agreed after calming down. "To be honest, I haven't thought about him following me." She shook her head about her own ignorance when she turned to her children.</p><p>"Hopefully there won't be any trouble." Yuya said. He looked agitated and worried. Repeatedly he glanced to the window and then it seemed as if those feelings grew stronger each time.</p><p>"I doubt that. Leo strives to make life difficult for us. I'm sure that something will come." the blonde female replied and rose an eyebrow while she looked down at her baby boy. "And what has you done?"</p><p>"...Um..."</p><p>"That doesn't look good."</p><p>The boy made an "Oh" before his eyes fell on his leg. "I've slipped." he admitted eventually. Yugo had expected that he would try to play it down again but he didn't do it. Probably because he knew that that would bring him nothing.</p><p>Yoko narrowed her eyes but before she could say anything, Yuya raised his head and looked at her. "What's going on that you're so angry?" he wanted to know. "I haven't seen you this furious for a long time."</p><p>"He's right." Yugo agreed. "Tell us, mom. How did baldy drive you crazy?"</p><p>Instantly, his mother's face darkened. "Don't remind me! This damn bastard wants to marry me!"</p><p>The older of the two male attendee felt his jaw dropping and his brother was no better off. That's a sick joke or what?!</p><p>"Please tell me that that's not true!!"</p><p>"Oh God, I think I'm in a nightmare! Help me!"</p><p>Despite the fury on her face, Yoko began to smile. "Don't worry, you two. I'm NOT going to marry him, of course." she said and the duo took a relieved breath.</p><p>"Thank the Heaven. I really don't want such an icicle in our family."</p><p>"Mom, if you change your mind, I'll move out. And if I have to live in the middle of the wild, I absolutely don't care."</p><p>The woman laughed and Yugo felt a grin on his face. "The way mom laughed, you really don't need to move out, Yuya." he said and suddenly, he had the feeling that the smaller one seemed to be disappointed. "Why does that guy want you to marry him?" he turned the attention back to the blonde. "Does he not have an own wife?"</p><p>She slowly calmed down again. "He had. Himika passed away this summer due to a riding accident." she explained and became serious while taking a free seat. "And since Leo isn't interested in mourning periods..."</p><p>"He bothers you now." Yugo ended the sentence and made a face. "How loveable. You have to like such a nice guy." You couldn't miss the sarcasm in his voice.</p><p>For a second, a smile appeared on Yoko's face. "Mhm... I believe that this is pure calculation from him." she said. "Why?" Yuya wanted to know and Yugo wondered with him.</p><p>"He is single, without wife and without - preferred male - heir who will have his titel, the tasks and his wealth after his death. And then he finds in a small village a widow with two sons he still knows from years before. Do you understand what I want to say?"</p><p>It took a longer moment but then he really understood. A brief look to the youngest in the room showed Yugo that he did it as well. "Urks." Yuya made and his brother nodded affirmative. "You can really think about mean things at that, especially if you consider our family history."</p><p>"Exactly." Yoko leaned back and crossed her arms. "So... you won't marry him?" the nesthäkchen asked carefully again. He clearly wanted a confirmation and the blue haired male could understand it. He wanted one too, just for safety.</p><p>"Of course not." she repeated. "If I'm going to marry again, then it should be someone, with whom you're happy too. I won't get married for sure if one of you or both of you have objections."</p><p>Yugo couldn't hold back the relieved sigh and he heard the same sound from Yuya. That was really good that their mother would not do without their opinion, should the topic of wedding come up again.</p><p>"Now that this is clear, we want to talk about something else."</p><p>~~~</p><p>Thin twigs and dropping branches whipped in his face but Yuto didn't care about it when he broke through the undergrowth.</p><p>He had to go to the village!</p><p>He had to find Yuya!</p><p>When the pack suddenly appeared, he had seen red for a moment. After all, they had carried the scent of his mate with them although he had forbidden them to get close to him.</p><p>It had taken a while until he'd calmed down so that they could explain them why they carried Yuya's ribbon with them. What had been reported to him, had shocked him and when Yuto had seen and smelled the signs and scents at the tree, nothing had held him back.</p><p>He had ordered the pack to stay back in the forest. He didn't want to drag them into something that could endanger their lives. These men were too dangerous than that he wanted to risk it. After all, he was responsible for the pack.</p><p>Now the wolf man was alone on his way to the village to free his mate from the grip of these people.</p><p>The closer he got to his goal, the more he was worried whether everything was fine with the younger one, whether he was unharmed and if these men did nothing to him. He had to find him as fast as possible.</p><p>Yuto didn't thought about his own safety. Yuya was now way more important. So he almost missed it that a strange smell of metal reached his nose, mixed with earth, rotting foliage and human.</p><p>Only his own instinct saved him from the jaw trap. If he wouldn't have reacted in time, his leg would be caught in the treacherous trap and most likely broken.</p><p>At the first second it seemed positiv but the wolf was confronted then with something different that wasn't any better. A man with a broadsword in his hands rose from his hideout behind a conifer roaring something and attacking. His movements were stumpy and his clothes that of an ordinary farmer.</p><p>Yuto dodged the clumsy attack and gave the guy a shove with his head so that he stumbled screaming loudly into a bush. In the past he would have had no problem with biting off a leg or even the head of this knucklehead.</p><p>But since he knew Yuya, something inside him had changed. He would still kill but only if there was really no other alternative, if he had no other choice.</p><p>With this fool he didn't have to get his paws dirty. He wasn't forth it.</p><p>The man stared at Yuto, his eyes wide in fear, but the wolf man turned away after an appraising look. If the idiot was clever, he would stay where he was and ponder exactly at his next visit in the forest where he was going. If not...</p><p>A bite in the right place always worked wonders.</p><p>He wanted to continue his way but it didn't take long until the next obstacle opposed him. It was a human again but this time it was different. His vis-a-vis not only wore the appropriate equipment, he moved too like an experienced fighter who wanted to find out the weak spots of his enemy first before killing him.</p><p>Yuto growled. He had really no time for this nonsense and he wasn't in the mood for it. However, he also knew that this opponent wasn't easy to chase away and his ears detected the sound of more persons getting closer who moved into his directen.</p><p>That was not good.</p><p>Where did all these guys come from?</p><p>The wolf man growled at his enemy and tried to dodge him by running around him but the man didn't get involved in that and came towards him with quick steps, a normal sword in his right hand.</p><p>Yuto bared his teeth threateningly even if the other wasn't impressed by it. He didn't dare to smack the human with one of his paws, knowing well that he could get hurt badly.</p><p>Although, his threatening gesture was futile and suddenly he smelled a second foe. More were on the way.</p><p>He couldn't deal with these people any longer if he wanted to find and save Yuya.</p><p>He managed to avoid another attack of the human and when said one jumped into his direction, Yuto took his other form for a moment and and dived under the attack. His opponent was so surprised that he hesitated and the wolf man used that to change to his four-legged form and leave him behind him.</p><p>Somewhere someone screamed and Yuto's muscles tensed when two enemies at the same time wanted to get in his way. One jump and he sailed over their heads. One of them crouched down with a startled cry, the other stared after him with wide eyes.</p><p>He knew that he was faster than them. Therefore he didn't doubt that he would escape them, no matter how fast they caught themselves and followed him. Should there be more people nearby, he would also be able to avoid them.</p><p>But he didn't think about something else that was just as dangerous.</p><p>He just noticed it but he was too fast to slow down in time and take a new path.</p><p>To escape the trap.</p><p>Something touched his leg and made him stumble and eventually he landed in the snow when something pulled the floor from under his feet.</p><p>Yuto gritted his teeth. His head buzzed due to the impact and his shoulder hurt but he picked himself quickly up again. However, he couldn't continue his way.</p><p>A rope was wrapped around his leg and held him back. Pulling at it was useless and he didn't get the time to free himself from the trap.</p><p>Suddenly, there were humans again, all of them with weapons. Yuto couldn't keep an eye on them like he wanted to and then he laid again on the ground without being able to move properly.</p><p>He growled.</p><p>He bared his teeth.</p><p>He kicked with his hind legs as good as possible to keep them away from him.</p><p>It didn't help at all to hold the humans off. Besides, there were too many to go against everyone. They weren't impressed by his resistance when they restricted his mobility, tied his legs and even beat him, wooden sticks in their hands.</p><p>The voices who insulted him bady stopped when a sharp order echoed over the scene.</p><p>Yuto looked up. His whole body hurt and a few spots of his back felt as if a blade, not wood, had hit his skin. The smell of blood mingled with that of his enemies and the forest while a man with icy eyes stepped towards him.</p><p>One second was enough and the wolf knew that this man was even more dangerous than all other present. He couldn't do anything against panic overcome his senses. His muscles found enough power to fight against the rough ropes when a loud howl escaped his throat. A deep voice said something and something hit Yuto's head. Then everything became dark.</p><p>When the wolf lost his consciousness, the man with the cold eyes stepped towards the pile of black fur. He didn't expect to find something like that. Well, so he not only had success, he could present everyone what was in the forest and why the hunt was legitimate.</p><p>As for the wolf man... He would regret to have left his hideout!</p><p>~~~</p><p>"Is there something you want to tell me?" He didn't turn around, he knew who stood behind him. There was no interest in a conversation with the other. Why should he? Otherwise they didn't have as much contact with each other and stayed out of each other's way even if they lived rather close together.</p><p>"I think that I don't have to say anything. You know why I'm here. After all, you couldn't miss it." said one answered, arms crossed in front of his chest.</p><p>He frowned and turned slightly. His conversation partner sounded weird and when he looked at him, he noticed restlessness and worry in the face of his vis-a-vis what he tried to hide and visibly failed at that.</p><p>"Don't tell me that you're afraid for him. He's a big boy, he has spend the last four years outside of our realm without anything happening to him. He probably hit his toe."</p><p>He acted like he didn't care but deep inside him it was different. He knew that something was going on but he had been properly excluded. Sure, the others were too, just like his conversation partner, though it shouldn't be like this with him, for certain reasons.</p><p>"It didn't sound like that and you know that just like I do."</p><p>That was maybe right but he was not interested too in finding out what the truth was. "Then go looking for him. I have work to do."</p><p>"I will. But your father had ordered me to get you. Your mother is already on her way."</p><p>He snorted annoyed and rolled with his eyes even if he knew that he couldn't ignore the command. If he did, there was a lot of trouble. "Alright. Then let's see what my rebellious brother has done this time."</p><p>~~~</p><p>His eyes kept wandering to the window. Restlessness and the knowledge, that something terrible had happened, had spread from one moment to the next and Yuya was sure that he had heard a wolf howling. But he had been appearently the only one.</p><p>Both his mother and brother had turned their attention to the chores. Okay, a part of it because to make sure that he wouldn't run away again and get hurt, the two of them took turns taking care of him.</p><p>The boy had to be there where they could keep an eye on him which excluded his own room from the start. Yuya didn't know what was worse: That his hurt leg restricted his freedom of movement or that his family gave him the feeling that he had to be supervised like a little child.</p><p>He knew that they didn't mean it like that, that they were worried about him but it didn't change that he felt unwell, even almost locked up. It was the last thing he needed.</p><p>"Yuya!"</p><p>He flinched and looked into his mother's face who joined him now at the table and took the knife from his fingers with which he should have cut the vegetables.</p><p>"I can understand well that you'd rather get some fresh air but when you stare out the whole time, work isn't done faster. And I really don't think that blood tastes so well with vegetables."</p><p>"Oh... I'm sorry." A centimeter further and he would've cut his finger. No surprise that Yoko was scolding him. Nevertheless, he couldn't do anything against the worry and fear for his wolf man which grew stronger and stronger.</p><p>Something had happened and he was sure that something happened to Yuto.</p><p>Yoko looked at him for a moment placed eventually a hand on his head turning his attention to her. "You weren't in the forest for no reason, am I right? It wasn't a simple walk, you wanted to meet someone." she said a bit more gently.</p><p>Yuya flinched again as if she'd hit him while his face became snow-white. He didn't notice Yugo entering the room with a few logs in his arm, he could only stare at the woman in front of him.</p><p>The blue haired male looked between his mother and his little brother back and forth while placing the wood on a pile next to the fire place. He didn't heard what they talked with each other, so he was wondering what had caused such a reaction by the younger.</p><p>He wanted to say something, only asking what was going on when there was a knock on the door. The noise turned the attention of all three occupants to the wooden barrier.</p><p>"I'll go." Yugo said and opened it. A woman from the village stood in front of it. She was very breathless as if she had run very quickly. "Yoko... You have to look at that..." she managed to say after a moment.</p><p>"What's going on?" the adressed one wanted to know. "Count Akaba and his men has returned from the hunt. They found a wolf, such a giant, black monster with grey eyes-"</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>Both of them turned to Yuya who had risen from the words of the unexpected guest. He couldn't believe what he heard. A part of him didn't want it too.</p><p>"Did you just say something about a black wolf? With grey eyes? And violet fur at the head?" he wanted to know and got closer without letting the female villager out of his sight.</p><p>Said one blinked dumbfolded. "Now that you say it... There was really violet fur at his head. Where do you know that?" She didn't get an answer.</p><p>The boy closed his hands over his mouth. "No..." he whispered and before one of the others could say something or even move, he had grabbed his cloak and had run past the two women. While running he threw the garment over his shoulders while he took the path towards the village square. He didn't notice that his family shouted something after him.</p><p>His feeling had been right!</p><p>Yuto was in danger!</p><p>Yuya paid no attention to the pain in his leg when he got closer to the crowd of humans on the village square and shoved himself through it. Everywhere were torches whose light fell on a terrible scene.</p><p>Yuto, in his wolf shape, laid in the middle of the place, legs tied together with thick ropes. There was even one around his snout. His eyes were open and moved lightly but he himself hardly moved and if he did, then with obvious pain. In some places his fur glittered suspiciously and his Other Half had not the feeling that it was melted snow.</p><p>Leo's soldier formed a wall at a distance of about five or more meters to the wolf human. They were all armed. The villagers were gathered behind them while the count himself stood on the inside edge of this circle, a sharp broadsword in one hand and flanked by the headman of the village, who trembled as if he was standing in front of Last Judgement, and the man with the scars on his face.</p><p>Yuya didn't hear, what he said, and he didn't see how he stepped towards the defenseless wolf. The sight of his beloved mate ripped a part of his self from his body and teared it into tiny pieces. It hurt so badly as if he would share a body with Yuto and sensed his pain.</p><p>"STOP IT!!"</p><p>The others were to surprised to stop the little one as he pushed past the soldiers and threw himself protectively over the head of the black monstrosity. Startled cries followed when the people realized who had stood between the bald man and his prey.</p><p>"Yuya! What in God's name are you DOING there?!" The headman looked like he would get a heard attack while Leo lowered the weapon in his hand and moved back from Yusho's youngest. At the first second he seemed irritated, then fury spread in his eyes.</p><p>The boy didn't react to the question. As soon as he realized that there was no attack, his attention was on his lover.</p><p>Said one was frozen at first, he certainly hadn't expected to find his boyfriend in this way. Then the sweet scent, that was so special for his human, reached his nose and he became aware of the warm body that hung over his head and formed a protective barrier between him and all those people.</p><p>Relief and joy flowed through Yuto's battered body and all tension faded when a whine rose in his throat. He sounded like a young dog that was hurt and scared.</p><p>"Sh~ I'm with you. Everything will be fine, I'm sure." Yuya couldn't do anything against it that his throat felt tight and his vision blurred with tears. His hands shook when he began to free the older one.</p><p>The audiance realized too late what he was doing. Shocked cries and panicked murmur followed, the headman of the village looked frightened and the count's men glanced at each other. They didn't know what they should do because this was largely their first successful hunt for wolf men and there was no command from Leo, nothing at all. He only stood there as if he would wait for something.</p><p>"Soon, Yuto, just a moment, then you're free." the little one spoke to his mate comfortingly, although he was scared himself that he was maybe too late to help his Other Half. The close also confirmed that the wet spots were not from the snow or the mud, the latter of them covered the entire village square.</p><p>Just when he'd released the large front paws from the rough rope, Yuto straightened up a little bit. Not very much but it was enough that the crowd around them reacted with more panic and tension.</p><p>Yuya didn't pay attention to them. He had only eyes for his wolf who moved closer to him and pressed the giant head against his stomach. The piteous whine stopped a second later when the enormous figure became blurred and got smaller until only ears and tail remembered of the predator that was brought into the village.</p><p>As soon as he had taken his other form, Yuto wrapped his arms around his mate and took a deep breath, taking in the whole presence of the younger male. "Yuya..."</p><p>"I'm here, Yuto. I'm here, I won't disappear." Thin fingers brushed tenderly through black hair while red eyes wandered over the taller body and saw the cuts that weren't hidden by black fur anymore.</p><p>Blood that leaked stuck in wet spots on the tattered shirt, which barely covered the older one's torso. The pants also were teared in some places and he didn't want to imagine how many bruises hid underneath the fabric. At least the rope was gone now so that the other wasn't restricted anymore.</p><p>"I'm so sorry. What they did to you... That's my fault." Maybe it would have been better if he hadn't stopped at their tree but just continue to run until he had found him. Then the black haired male wouldn't have been hurt that bad if they had fled together.</p><p>Yuto took another deep breath although his ribcage hurt like hell. "You're here... I thought... I won't see you again..." he managed to say. "I thought... that I lost you..."</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Yuto." How could he make up for it? If only he hadn't been so careless...</p><p>Gingerly Yuya pulled a piece of his wide cloak over his boyfriend to protect him a little bit from the coldness. Slowly his mind calmed down again. The most important thing was to bring the older male into the warm and take care of his injuries before they got infected or even worse. Sure, Yuto had still his self-healing powers but still...</p><p>From the corners of his eye he noticed something in yellow and glanced in that direction. Yoko and Yugo stood between the other villagers who couldn't believe what they saw. His brother looked really shocked, his light blue eyes wide open, while his mother's face was unreadable.</p><p>Instantly the boy became aware that this meant. Now he couldn't keep the truth secret from his family anymore. The feeling of loss stung painfully in his chest but he wouldn't take back the decision his heart had made some time ago.</p><p>Forgive me, his lips formed before he leaned down to the wolf man, gave it to understand that he was under his protection.</p><p>Yugo opened and closed his mouth like a fish in the dry. He had no idea what he should say to that. The expression of the blonde female next to him softened a bit but when she wanted to step forward, a deep voice echoed with icy tone over the square.</p><p>"Get him!"</p><p>Now the soldiers began to move while the villagers instantly fell silent and didn't dare too to make even one noise. Yuya was powerless against the two men who dragged him and away from Yuto, twisting his arms brutally on his back.</p><p>"Yuya!" the black haired male cried for his mate but when he wanted to get up, someone gave him a kick in his side which send ihm back to the ground. With a pained moan he held the spot when several weapons, preferably lances, were aimed at him.</p><p>"YUTO! Leave him alone!" The younger one struggled all the more to get back to his beloved but the grip he was imprisoned in was as adamant as the rough feeling that was placed around his wrist and tied them together.</p><p>"Silence!" Count Akaba stepped between the couple ignoring completely how one of his men placed a foot on the wolf's back and forced him down to earth. His expression was icy than ice when he turned to the offspring of his former best friend.</p><p>"I should have known!" he growled while the knuckles of his hand came out white as tight as he held the handle of his sword. He looked like he wanted to raise it in the next second and struck down his vis-a-vis.</p><p>"M-My lord! P-Please-" the headman behind him stuttered looking panicked between Leo and Yuya. He was scared that - whatever the behavior of latter meant - fell back on him. However, he fell instantly silent when the noble glared at him over his shoulder. Just like the quiet whispering of some villagers.</p><p>The count's eyes wandered back to the human boy but he became aware that what happened probably raised questions in the crowd. Of course, he had no problems with keeping his subjects in check with strict laws and harsh punishments, but when hunting the wolf men he wanted them on HIS side. Even the smallest chance that this changed had to be wiped out under all circumstances.</p><p>He acted like he would take a deep breath and calm himself with it, although the hate for the wolf people and the disdain for everyone who supported them flared beneath his skin and wanted to get out.</p><p>"25 years ago..." Leo began. "...I have passed laws to protect us humans from the creatures of the devil." He turned to Yuto. "Beasts which can take different shapes to mislead us. They are nothing than disgusting monsters who are only waiting for that we give in to our mindfulness so that they can take from us what is dear and precious to us."</p><p>There was another soft whisper even if for a tiny moment. Yoko rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe that the man presented himself as a kind of saint.</p><p>"That's a LIE!"</p><p>All attention turned to Yuya who tried to free himself from the grip of the two soldiers despite painful ankle. "Yuto has NEVER done anything to harm someone!! He would never even raise one finger against a human-"</p><p>"I said SILENCE!!" the bald man interrupted him and one of the men hurried to cover the boy's mouth to keep him silent. From a certain direction was double protest and there were already a few soldiers to hold back mother and son so that they couldn't interfere.</p><p>"Only someone who betrayed his kind knows these devils by name!" Leo ignored the furious growl from one direction and the glare from another. "B-B-Betrayal?!" the headman echoed with wide eyes.</p><p>Leo turned to face Yuya, in whose ruby red soul mirrors fear was seen for a second. With threatening steps he came to him and the duo that held him tight without giving an answer to the man or to confirm what he accused the younger of his captives of.</p><p>The little one squirmed like a fish to free himself. His ankle still hurt but he tried to pay as little attention as possible when he even bit into the hand that prevented him from exressing his opinion. It disappeared but instead sturdy fingers clawed at his hair and yanked his head back.</p><p>Yuya's resistance died. Any longer and they would start breaking his bones. His eyes fell on Yuto who watched the scene with visibly growing rage. If the older male weren't in this situation himself, he would have done something long ago, he could see it at his face.</p><p>A shadow fell over him and his attention was immediately drawn to the count who stopped directly in front of him. A bad feeling, like a foreboding, setted in his stomach.</p><p>A moment later it came true.</p><p>Roughly Leo reached for the small shoulder and pushed the blood red cloak aside before he pulled at the shirt beneath and exposed a scratch-free right shoulder.</p><p>"Take your filthy fingers from him, now, you cursed bastard!!"</p><p>The whisper about the violent action ceased at the threat that echoed over the place. The wolf man looked like he would explode at the next second and kill someone.</p><p>The target of his aggression wasn't deterred by it. It wasn't the first time that he had been threatened, it would surely not be the last time. So he didn't pay attention to the black haired male but now took the other shoulder of the boy in front of him.</p><p>When he pulled the fabric aside, a silvery circle came out. The light of the torches seemed to emphasize it too.</p><p>Disgust spread on Leo's face and the disdain he felt couldn't hide anymore. He stepped a bit back so that his discovery could be seen better and glanced to the headman who was pushed forward by the count's companion. The eyes of said man widened, however, he didn't say one single word while the other villagers began to whisper again.</p><p>"This bite mark..." the noble continued. "... is the proof. These monsters mark those with it who they can easily agitate against others, who they can make willing slaves of their pervert tendencies. Everyone who doesn't resist that betrays his own kind. In other words..." He let Yuya go.</p><p>"You have the whore of a wolf demon in your community."</p><p>The effect of these words wasn't long in coming. The crowd got upset. Yoko and Yugo were pushed back and Yuto cursed while trying to get back on his feet and rush to help his mate.</p><p>Yuya's whole body trembled and he closed his eyes. The foreign fingers loosend from his hair again but his aching scalp was nothing against the public humiliation and the swearwords people threw at him now.</p><p>He didn't want to see the faces of his family, didn't want to see how they judged him even if he had known before that it would result to something like that. The thought alone, that the two people who were most important to him next to Yuto would consider him with such horrible names like the other villagers, made tears roll over his cheeks.</p><p>Leo let the villagers romp a little more, then he raised a hand and they became quiet. "The law speaks a clear language. No mercy for such beasts. And also no mercy for everyone who let them into their beds. Therefore these two will share their fate and give over to the fire after suitable punishment as soon as dawn falls in the east."</p><p>"What?!" The loud approval let the cry of mother and her sons go down. No one paid attention to them when the crowd demanded the death of the couple. The count's expression didn't change but inside he was very satisfied. "Let us begin! The monster is first." he ordered.</p><p>"NO!!" The thought about what Yuto had to suffer from this "punishment" made Yuya's blood froze. Under no circumstances should he allow that! Screaming, he tried to daw the attention of the noble to himself and resisted so much that the two men behind him had trouble to hold him tight.</p><p>"Be quiet, slut!" Leo's scar-faced shadow snapped at him when he stepped forward to the boy... and slapped him in the face with the back of his hand.</p><p>The resistance died down instantly and Yuya slumped down. He couldn't believe what just happened. Even during the time, when other kids had bullied him, no one had dared to raise their hand against him in that way.</p><p>"Leo!!" That really went too far! The line had been crossed for Yoko. No one, absolutely NO ONE, slapped one of her children, no matter what said offspring had done. Next to her, Yugo growled in anger. But before one of them could move to take action, someone else was faster.</p><p>When he saw and heard how his mate was treated, Yuto saw red after a second of stunned horror. Redder than red. That this... human dared to touch his beloved in this way...</p><p>To touch him AT ALL...</p><p>Someone wanted to reach for him but he didn't pay attention to it. His eyes fixed the man who struck Yuya while something hot rushed through his body and took him completely.</p><p>A second later the soldiers were thrown aside when a giant, pitch-black wolf straightened up, teeth bared, ears laid back threateningly and growling so hostile that you thought twice about it if you wanted to mess with him or not. In grey eyes shone the lust to kill.</p><p>The incited crowd that wanted to see blood before became a panicked screeching mass at the sight. Leo stared at the being with wide eyes, his men backed away but Yuto didn't gift them with interest. He gave no time to his target to reach for the own weapon.</p><p>One jump, the scar face hoicked his arm to instinctively protect himself...</p><p>...and strong jaws closed around a wrist. Sharp teeth penetrated through leather gloves, muscles and bones. Blood spurted in all directions and the man roared in pain when the wolf bit off his hand with which he had hurt the wolf man's beloved.</p><p>A cracking sound followed when tendons and bones protested against the separation of the limbs and the arm was torn from the shoulder joint by a short wrangle.</p><p>Holding the rest of his arm, the guy stumbled back. Yuto turned away and let fall what stuck between his fangs, then he looked to the duo that had the younger one still in their grip.</p><p>One of them let Yuya go and fled at the sight of the giant wolf from whose lips the red juice of life dripped.</p><p>The other one... was so stupid to believe that it was a good idea to use the mate of a wolf man as protective shield.</p><p>He had to find out very quickly that it wasn't when said "shield" started to resist another time ignoring the burning pain in his cheek and the light taste of metal in his mouth as good as possible, which remained from the slap in the face.</p><p>Then the black mass of fur was over them. Yuya was jerked out of the loosened grip and fell to the ground. Nearly at the same time the dentition of his Other Half bored into the soldier's shoulder and through the bones and the flesh of the unfortunate.</p><p>The shrill screeching ended in gargle sounds and the soldier's body flew through the air and landed at the feet of his companions who jumped back in terror.</p><p>The growling didn't stop while Yuto positioned himself over the little one and nearly hid him beneath himself. In the light of the torches he looked like a monster that waited for his next chance to bite someone's head off who made a wrong step.</p><p>The crowd was in panic but only a few dared to take flight. With the raw power which the wolf man had demonstrated, they all feared that he even smashed their doors, should they run away from him.</p><p>"Yuya!" Yugo wanted to push past the people and to the other male. No matter how much he had broken whatever laws, that was still his little brother who was in the middle of the danger area.</p><p>However, a hand was placed on his shoulder and held him back. The blue haired male turned his head and wanted to tell the person his opinion when he realised who said one was.</p><p>"Don't!" Yoko hissed into his ear. It was a little bit a surprise that no one paid attention to the two of them. On the other hand, it also had to be said that the attention of those present was somewhere else. </p><p>"Do never get in the way of a wolf man if they protect their mate!"</p><p>Light blue eyes widened and Yugo stared at his mother. Why did she stop him? Then he became aware what she had actually said. What did she mean with that and where -</p><p>He didn't get to think that thought to an end. Leo's voice bellowed a command through the area and there was more movement in the crowd. The count's subordinates held their weapons a bit tighter when they advanced slowly towards the couple and tried to gain the upper hand over the conflict.</p><p>Not that they were really successful with it.</p><p>The approach of so many opponents didn't let Yuto back away or unsettle him. It goaded him on even more and let more adrenaline rush through his veins to victoriously escape from chaos. Also to get Yuya out of that cauldron of hate and bring him to a place where both of them could live unoffended til their last breath.</p><p>Everyone, who didn't evade him or back away in time, could be happy if the sharp fangs ripped only their weapon from their hands. The wolf man had no scruples to hurl his foes through the air because they were so stupid and didn't let go of their lances when he got them and ripped them from their feet or to bite them.</p><p>At the moment, everyone was a threat for him who wasn't his little mate and everyone, who wasn't said male, presented a danger for Yuya in the older one's eyes which had to be eliminate.</p><p>While the wolf defended him with everything he had and spread even more fear and terror among those present, the boy tried to fight his way back up, however, kept buckling. The pain in his ankle had become unbearable and without free hands it was even more difficult to do everything possible to not be such a big burden for his lover.</p><p>Who showed signs of exhaustion after some time.</p><p>Leo stood outside of the whole chaos and watched how the "monster" he hated so much roughed his men up. For a second he thought about to get a hold of the boy to force the wolf man to do what he wanted. But then he dropped the thought.</p><p>He wouldn't even touch the filthy brat, who had committed treason on humanity, with the tip of his finger. If, then the brat only got to know his blade.</p><p>However, he didn't miss too that the wolf subsided in his rage. Apparently the wounds were slowly taking their toll. Secretly the man was happy about it. The couple had been dancing on his nose for far too long.</p><p>His men stepped back when he started slowly to move. There was nothing to be seen from the headman of the village. The coward had taken fight when the wolf exploded with rage.</p><p>Whatever, that wasn't important. There was no reason to postpone the execution. He could still explain the pre-drawing with that due to the lover's resistance there was a risk that innocent villagers were harmed.</p><p>The main thing was that they were finally gone!</p><p>Yuya saw the threat coming closer at first and panic overcame him. He tried to back away but that was easier said than done. One look was enough and he knew that the count wanted their death now, much earlier than he said before.</p><p>Yuto jumped over him to protect him after all his opponents, who were still standing, retired. He couldn't see what was happening, just a flash of steel, then the wolf man backed away howling. Blood dripped on the ground.</p><p>Leo's eyes fell on him and it was obvious that he was next. But before the sword was raised, the little one was pulled back... and pressed to the chest of his beloved. "Yuto!"</p><p>"Everything still there, don't worry." The older male didn't look like it. A part of his face was colored red and one of his eyes closed. Due to the light of the torches, the worringly deep cut at the shoulder couldn't be overlooked.</p><p>The black haired one tried to gain enough distance, though he buckled after a few steps hiding the younger male beneath him as good as possible.</p><p>He couldn't go on.</p><p>He was at the end of his strength.</p><p>Yuto became painfully aware that he had waited too long to fight back. Probably the best time for it would have been when the boy in his arms showed up. Now he couldn't do anything anymore.</p><p>"I'm sorry..." the wolf whispered. "But..." He wanted to say much more, so much more, and still he had no idea where he should begin.</p><p>"Don't... I should have been more careful." Yuya didn't know himself what he could tell the other. "I love you." No matter how big his own fault was in this misery, he wanted that Yuto knew that.</p><p>"I love you too." The black haired male smiled slightly when he answered without hesitation. "And wherever you will be, I'm going to find you."</p><p>"I'll wait for you. Forever and ever... my mate." Tears came to his eyes that couldn't be held back.</p><p>"My mate."</p><p>They pressed against each other, wanted to be as close as possible to each other when the blade took both of their lifes. Yuya buried his face at Yuto's neck and felt how the taller male did the same to him. He heard the voices around them growing louder and he was sure that two of them belonged to his mother and Yugo but his attention was on the man he loved more than everything else while Leo raised his sword.</p><p>She was hardly noticed when she moved through the crowd. When she was noticed, then people stepped out of her way. Good that they did it. She got closer to her target and no one would stop her!</p><p>At one of the houses she saw a man cowering who was babbling something about "Why does that happen to me of all people?! I did my best to lead this village, why, why?!" .</p><p>THAT was the headman of the village?</p><p>Such a wimp!</p><p>She wanted to show him what it meant to be a real leader but she didn't do it. Also because time was short and she wasn't interested.</p><p>Something else was more important.</p><p>When she passed through the people, she needed only one second to become aware of the situation she was in. She didn't pay attention to the men who were more or less seriously injured or even were in mortal agony.</p><p>Her eyes were on the couple, that sought mutual closeness, and the man only a few steps away. Her steps quickened and her fingers found the handle of the sword that was in her possession since more than two decades and well hidden by the long cloak.</p><p>Sparks flew when she shot between the bald man and his two victims and the two blades clashed. She knew what risk she took that she had her opponent in her back but the shock about her sudden appearance was enough to let him back away quickly.</p><p>Besides, she could have a better look at the couple that stared at her with wide eyes when they heard the clang of the swords. They were both in a bad condition and urgently needed care. "You..." the older one whispered.</p><p>He noticed her.</p><p>She would be very offended if he hadn't.</p><p>"Can you still hang on?" she whispered without taking notice of the silence that set in. "Yeah... think so..." She wasn't so sure but she let it be. Her eyes wandered to the younger of the couple who pressed himself to his partner. He seemed to be scared of her.</p><p>"My mate." her conversation partner said before she could ask. She nodded slightly. Now she understood the signs in front of her and suddenly she had the feeling that some questions had found an answer.</p><p>"Who the hell are you?!"</p><p>The couple in front of her tensed, fear in their eyes. She slowly stood up and turned around positioning herself protectively in front of the two lovers. The sight of the bald man evoked old memories she had buried deep inside her, some of them nearly forgotten.</p><p>"Answer me!" he demanded and pointed the weapon in his hand at her. Blood stuck to it. She knew where it came from and it made her incredible furious. However, she managed to hold herself back even if it was just like that.</p><p>"It's unbelievable. Your thirst for blood and death hasn't changed. I thought that it changes with age."</p><p>"What?" She saw confusion and something else wandering over his face, how he started to think. There was whispering around them but she continued to stare at her vis-a-vis. With her free hand she pulled the hood of her cloak a bit back, only so much that her face and a part of her long maroon brown hair were to be seen. Violet eyes glared at a stunned count.</p><p>"Long time no seen, wasn't it... Father?"</p><p>"Ray?!?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>'M on Twitter too: @_liltomato_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tribunal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, hope I'm still in time for the November update</p><p>That chapter nearly finished me off, during writing and later during translation &gt;-&lt; <br/>(the layout of my profile here on Ao3 was a piece of cake in contrast, when I did it last month)<br/>And I think that it's the longest until now, that I've written (like I said until now, I don't know what will be in the future)</p><p>Next planned update is in December 2020</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ray?" Somehow Yoko managed to get to the front. She surely hadn't expected what she saw there. "Is it really you?" She just had to ask.</p><p>The woman, who had stood between Leo and Yuya including mate, looked to her, surprise in her expression. "Yoko? It's really you." She smiled slightly. "It's been a while."</p><p>Before she had sounded as if she would beginn to hiss like a snake at the next moment when she spoke to Leo. Especially the last word had sounded as if she would spit out pure poison. But now she was changed, her voice gentle and friendly.</p><p>"Where is Yusho?" Ray asked and looked around for the man. Yoko pressed her lips to a thin line. "He passed away 10 years ago." she answered.</p><p>The shock on the face of the other female was big, then sorrow spread on it. "I'm sorry, Yoko. He was a good man." she said regretful. Unlike her father, her sympathies were real and honest. "Thanks."</p><p>"Ray." Leo didn't like it at all that he was ignored. Of course he was happy beyond words to see the younger one. It was more than 20 years ago, even nearly 23, that he see her the last time. He would take the time to make up for lost time with her but at this moment there were more important things to do.</p><p>"Step aside, daughter! This is an order!" His eyes wandered in the direction where Yuto and Yuya were. He couldn't see them since Ray's cloak hid the two from him but he knew where they were.</p><p>But when he approached them, the brunet raised her blade. "Don't even think about it. "I won't allow that you hurt them more."</p><p>Leo stared at her again, stunned. He couldn't believe what he had just heard and people around them were part of it. The count's daughter appeared after many, many years and then she defended the wolf man and his partner?</p><p>"Do you have any idea at all what this is?" He didn't care about it that he denied the couple to be living things at all. They were nothing more than disruptive factors.</p><p>"Do you have any idea at all what you are doing there?" Ray answered with a counter question. "Pointing your sword against innocents... You haven't changed a bit." She looked at her father in disgust.</p><p>"Innocents?!" Leo laughed contemptuously. "Look around, Ray. That are NO innocents!!"</p><p>"Did THEY take the first step or did YOU threaten and attack them?" It was remarkable that the woman didn't do anything despite her obvious fury to initiate a fight with her old man. Not that she absolutely had to. Her words were sharp and piercingly enough to be equal competition to every blade.</p><p>"I do not think that I have to explain myself to you." Leo snapped after he caught himself again. He didn't like it at all that he was so doubted. "Get out of my way!"</p><p>Ray didn't move, not even a few centimeters. Tension grew more and more. Behind her, Yuya got the feeling to be unable to breathe. The pressure became too much for him.</p><p>"Sh~" It was very quiet and he heard it only because it was directly into his ear and warm breathing brushed over his skin. "Everything is going to be fine." Before, Yuto had been resigned that both of them would find death but now he looked confident and hopeful.</p><p>Yuya glanced to him and buried his face at the throat of his beloved. If the older male was so sure about it, then he would be it too. He trusted his Other Half.</p><p>Leo made a threatening step towards his daughter. "Get out of my way!" he demanded again. He couldn't believe how stubborn she was. It bothered him too that she resisted him so much.</p><p>"Father, I give you a well-meant advice." the very replied. "Remember the essential and withdraw with your men and the residents of this village. Otherwise the consequences will be more devastating than you maybe imagine."</p><p>The count looked at Ray as if she had grown a second head. "Did you trink something when you came here?" it burst out of him. The face of his vis-a-vis darkened but before she could answer, another voice was heard.</p><p>"Wow! And that from a guy where you have to ask yourself how many forbidden substances he had taken to go gaga so much."</p><p>Yuto froze, then he groaned quietly in Yuya's shoulder. "Oh no..." he mumbled while the younger one looked at him puzzled and another person stepped out of the crowd at the same time and wasn't impressed by the armed men.</p><p>Said person wore a cloak just like Ray, under which light-colored trousers peeped out. In the light of the torch something pink flashed out from under the hood, together with violet. The voice had already revealed that it was a man.</p><p>He stopped next to the couple and crouched down to them. "Hmm... Have already looked better. Comes from straying around alone." he said completely unabashed.</p><p>"Why did you come of all people?" Yuto growled and pressed Yuya to himself as if he feared that the little one was taken from him. "Well, if you howl so loud that EVERYONE hear you." he got as an answer. Grey eyes widened when he heard the emphasis of the one single word.</p><p>Oh-oh...</p><p>"What is the meaning of this?!" Leo was on the verge of a fit of rage. Who was that and what did he meant with his statements? He looked to his daughter who was completely unmoved in the face of the newcomer.</p><p>"Didn't she just said it?" The latter rose, however stayed where he was. "Deaf and oblivious. Ah yeah, the age." He sounded bored but you could hear subliminal anger in his undertone. He didn't seem to care that he had just become disrespectful to a noble. "Or just the desire to really learn about these consequences~"</p><p>The grin in the last sentence couldn't be missed but it wasn't recognizable what was bigger: The amusement, that went along with that grin, or the threat what these consequences meant.</p><p>Ray raised her head and nodded. It was a weird gesture and before Leo could demand an explanation for it or snapped at the new member in their "round" because of his cocky notes, the howling of a wolf sounded not far away.</p><p>To be honest, way, WAY too close.</p><p>A second later more followed which were clearly closer than they actually should be.</p><p>Several people started to scream and a woman in the front row pointed upwards when panic finally broke out. Yoko heard Yugo behind her cursing when she followed the gesture and saw a giant, four-legged shape on the roof of the biggest house.</p><p>Golden eyes stared down at the humans while more wolves rose on the other roofs around the village square, teeth bared menacingly and growling loudly.</p><p>The villagers wanted to flee but they didn't get far. Smaller specimen shot between them and the visibly taller wolf men blocked their escape route. The soldiers were hopelessly overstrained.</p><p>Leo looked around stunned before he stared at Ray. "I told you that you should withdraw." she only said. He didn't know at the first moment what he should answer. "You didn't want to listen to me." she added.</p><p>Yugo pulled his mother back to a house wall. Had it been messy before, now hell was going on, literally. He didn't want something to happen to her.</p><p>"And what now?" he wanted to know from her but before she could say something, he noticed how a dark mass of fur moved into the direction of something bloody red. "Oh god, Yuya!!"</p><p>Yoko called after him that he should stop but it went down as Yugo pushed through the crowd, avoided the wolves and got closer to his little brother.</p><p>Yuya noticed the older male rather late since his attention was on Yuto. The wolf man was at the end of his strength and only the body of his mate was still holding him up. The younger male was sure that he was still conscious but it was questionable that this would be long.</p><p>"Yugo..." Fear spread inside him because he didn't know what would happen as soon as his brother reached them. But before he could think more, the young man kneeled down to him who took the side of Ray and the couple.</p><p>"Good night, little one~" he purred and at the next moment Yuya was put out of action thanks to a well-directed hit with the edge of the hand. Darkness engulfed him while his body lost all strength.</p><p>"The boy comes with us." it came from Ray who backed away and made place for the gold-eyed wolf who sailed through the air due to a giant jump and stepped to her side. It seemed like it wanted to help her being a barrier against Leo.</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>"HEY!"</p><p>Yugo built himself up behind the masked one. For a second he glanced to the wolf being that had joined them - dark fur and gold eyes - then his eyes bored into the person's back of the head in front of him. "What do you want to do with him?!" he demanded to know. Did these people want to take Yuya with them?</p><p>His vis-a-vis turned slightly around looking into his eyes. The young man swallowed at the intensity with which he was stared at. For some reason he felt like a mouse facing a particularly dangerous predator.</p><p>A smirk spread on soft looking lips. "I'm sorry~ But only for insider." He didn't sound as if he would feel sorry.</p><p>"What does that mean, "only for insider!?!" it burst out of Yugo. What's with that shit, that was HIS little brother! He should be "privy" to it in any case!</p><p>The other male giggled and the blue haired male felt the want to punch him. He stepped forward to give in to said need but he stopped when the guy rose, Yuya in his arms.</p><p>He had claws instead of fingernails!</p><p>Dull claws that could be seen well on his hands.</p><p>Pink eyes glistened amused when their owner saw the light insecurity and caution in his vis-a-vis. "Awww~ Don't worry darling, someday you will understand it too." he purred.</p><p>"D-D-Darling?!?!" Yugo echoed who dropped his jaw in the first moment. Then his face became bright red. "YOU DAMN-"</p><p>"I'm sorry, darling, but we have to go now." the other one interrupted him and turned away with the unconscious boy in his arms. Behind him the black haired male pulled up carefully by a dark haired one. He didn't move anymore, only his upper body rose and fell weakly.</p><p>"NO WAY!" The blue haired male jumped forward, hand stretched out for his family member. Instinctively he wanted to pull Yuya to him and protect him. However, he didn't get so far.</p><p>Someone hauled him back and at the same time, two four-legged bodies shot out of the chaos around him and jumped into his path. "SHI-" it escaped him without him being able to hold back. Not that it brought him anything.</p><p>The duo that carried the couple disappeared between humans and their swift opponents. It didn't take long until Yugo couldn't see Yuya's red-green hair anymore, the only thing what he had seen of his little brother when that guy with the pink eyes turned away with him.</p><p>Yoko dragged her son back to the spot at the house wall. "That was close." She stared at him with a serious expression. "You have to be careful if you have to deal with wolf people."</p><p>There was no reproach in her voice but the young man still believed to hear one. "Are you serious?!" it burst out of him. "Yuya was just kidnapped by such a creepy guy and THAT is ALL that worries you?!"</p><p>The face of the blonde female darkened. "Watch out what you're saying!" she scolded.</p><p>A few meters away, Ray stepped in the way of her father every time when he made a step towards the wolves. The shock in Leo's face faded and made place for growing anger that was directed at his daughter's stubbornness.</p><p>"Ray, that is my last warning. Stepp aside or I will-" he snapped at her but she wasn't impressed by his threat. "Let me feel the full harshness of your mad laws?" she interrupted him, the silver wolf still by her side.</p><p>"Good luck trying. I haven't lived according to the laws of humans for years and I'm not going to bow to you now."</p><p>"WHAT?!" Leo couldn't believe what he heard and before he could stop himself, his thoughts wandered in a direction in which he didn't want them to be. "You cannot be serious!! Ray?!"</p><p>"Well, we have for what we came for. There is no reason to stay. Let's go." the woman continued unaffected. There was loud howling and growling around her as if she was approved, then she swung on the back of the wolf next to her.</p><p>"Farewell, father. I hope that we will never see each other again." Her eyes fell on Yoko and sadness was reflected in her expression. You could see that she would have like to speak to the other woman, at least for some minutes but she didn't do it. "Farewell, my dear friend."</p><p>The silver wolf howled loudly and started to move. With a few jumps he disappeared between two houses and every other four-legged too, that didn't belong to the village, returned to the darkness from which they came from.</p><p>Very terrified villagers and soldiers more or less seriously injured stayed behind. Of the latter, three were in mortal agony, a total of five had this fight already behind them and gone to the other side.</p><p>Leo seethed in his rage when he looked around. Five men dead, three dying and everyone else had wounds. That wasn't the result, that he wanted to see after a fight against the wolf people.</p><p>Quite the opposite, that was a disgrace!</p><p>What didn't make things better, was that he knew that it could have been way worse. His enemies had been in the majority, they would've had an easy time of killing all of them.</p><p>It only increased Leo's anger that he'd been shown like this.</p><p>And whose fault was it?!</p><p>That if Yusho's younger brat who had spread his legs for one of these beasts!</p><p>When he saw the boy once more, he would kill him single-handedly and if he had to strangle him with his bare hands. No one would stop Leo from it, especially not this lousy mutt who had protected him!</p><p>With loud voice the man began to give orders. The wounded had to be taken care of and the dead buried. He also needed an inventory of their equipment.</p><p>When he went through the chaos, that was left behind by the attack, his eyes fell on Yoko and her remaining son who stood at the edge of the proceedings. He would have to deal with them too and the way the blonde female looked at him after a few seconds she needed to notice him, she knew just like him that this would be no pleasant conversation for both of them.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Pain was the first thing he became aware of, when he slowly regained consciousness. His whole body hurt. At the same time, something was wrong. It was like something was missing. As if a part of his self was gone...</p><p>Yuto gasped for air and opened his eyes. At the first moment, everything was blurry and he couldn't recognize anything. Something moved above him and a voice said something but he didn't understand it.</p><p>Groaning, he closed his eyes and tried it then another time. The face over him became slowly clearer, the more he blinked. </p><p>"Shun?"</p><p>"Caution. Your wounds are not completely healed." the other answered and supported him with an arm when he sat up. In his eyes was worry. "You were nearly three days without consciousness."</p><p>"Damnit..." Yuto held his head, when he remembered what happened. "I can't believe that I've been so careless... Alone so Yuya-" He interrupted himself, his grey soul mirrors wide. "Yuya! Where is Yuya?!"</p><p>Panic spread inside the black haired male while he looked around for the younger one. But he couldn't see him and even smell him.</p><p>"Calm down." Shun spoke to him frowning. "You only hurt yourself." He wanted to hold him back and press him to the bivouac, on which he had spend the last days.</p><p>"Forget it! I have to find Yuya!" Yuto pushed the older one, who he knew since childhood, away and tried to get up. Nothing and no one would stop him from that!</p><p>He had just managed to get on his feet, when his friend's much larger hand was placed on his shoulder. "Do you mean the human? You can't go to him now." the young man said.</p><p>"Don't tell me that I can't see my own mate-"</p><p>"He is at the pack leader's gathering. They hold a tribunal over him."</p><p>Yuto froze and turned to Shun, whose expression was serious. "You can't be serious! And my father allows that too?!" it escaped him.</p><p>"Take a deep breath and let me explain." The older wolf man waited for a moment until he was sure that the black haired male didn't storm head over heels away to search for the human child.</p><p>"Your father didn't have a choice. On the one hand, the presents of humans in our territoriums are strictly forbidden. There is only one exception of this law." he began.</p><p>"On the other hand, some of the pack leaders have insisted. They think that the boy has to be held responsible that we had to show ourselves to the humans a few days ago. They don't want to acknowledge either that the little one is your mate though everyone can smell it."</p><p>"To hell with them!!" Yuto cursed. "If they have a problem with who I chose as my mate, then they should come to me and leave Yuya alone! He has done nothing that would justify it that those idiots want to judge over him!"</p><p>"Your father was the same opinion but you surely know yourself how stubborn some of the leaders are. Or how much hate they feel towards humans." his vis-a-vis replied and brushed the dark green hair out of his face. He looked exhausted, the smaller male had to admit.</p><p>"That's no excuse too that they want to override one of our most important laws." he answered and tried to elude from the other to leave the cave-like dwelling they were in.</p><p>"That was Lord Alpha's argument too, Allen told me an hour ago. He stopped by because he wanted to know how you are."</p><p>Shun could see that it made no sense to hold back his best friend. The younger wolf wanted to search for his mate. He himself wasn't sure what he should think of it that Yuto had chosen one of the humans hated by many wolf men.</p><p>On the other hand, he trusted him that he knew why he had made this one boy his Other Half.</p><p>"Are Allen and Sayaka alright?"</p><p>Yuto started to move even if he couldn't keep it a secret that he was still in pain. Not that this would really stop him. Besides, it was also possible to speak while walking.</p><p>"They are okay. They stayed here when we saved you and the human's ass a few days ago."</p><p>It was a good thing that Shun gave him this information. He had made himself scarce in the past few years when it was about spending time with his friends and when he thought about it, Yuto felt a little bit guilty. But both of them knew that wolf people always preferred to those they chose as their mates.</p><p>And...</p><p>"Please stop calling him "human". He's my mate and he has a name. It's Yuya."</p><p>The expression of the younger male did show exhaustion and pain but also what he thought of it that his mate got so little respect. Shun raised his hands, a calming gesture. "I got it. Yuya." he said. "We saved you and Yuya's ass."</p><p>Yuto relaxed again as they reached the entrance and stepped outside. While his eyes looked at their surroundings, he tried to orient himself again.</p><p>The realm of the wolf people extended over several square kilometers, north of the village in which his mate had grown up. Very thick forests with many, very old trees shaped a part of the landscape, the other was taken by mountains where a lot of human travelers failed at crossing.</p><p>Now, none of them dared to enter and the hills belonged wholly to the wolf kind who defended their realm unyielding and chased intruders away before they could get too far into wolfish territory.</p><p>Even the woods were planted so densely that humans had a hard time to get through if they managed to dodge the guards. Though, the wolf people had contributed their own during the years to boost this thick vegetation at the borders of their country.</p><p>Everything to stop humans from entering their realm...</p><p>Grey eyes narrowed slightly.</p><p>Much of the country was split into smaller territories. One area for one pack. But the rest was used equally by everyone. However, one pack - or clan, how you called the individual families - was an exception.</p><p>Yuto started to move again. The place, where the leaders of the different packs and therefore also Yuya were, was not far away from the cave, in which said clan lived. It was a clearing at the foot of a mountain.</p><p>Where a loud discussion took place when the two friends got closer to it.</p><p>Nothing held the smaller of the duo back anymore. Among the hundreds of smells, that penetrated his nose, was the scent he would always recognize. He didn't pay attention to the other wolf people that turned to him and Shun, he had only eyes for his goal. Arriving at the edge of the clearing, it was easy to get an overview.</p><p>Every pack leader had enough space to be able to sprawl in their wolf form. A few did it too and watched the others who fought loudly. One of them, a man with silver hair and light green streaks, sat on a ledge with closed eyes and rubbed his temples while staying out of the dispute.</p><p>It was easy to see that those, who fought, were split up into two fractions. One was lead by a blonde male with strict look, the other by a grey haired male, in whose eyes hate blazed.</p><p>Yuto registered it but his attention was on the small figure kneeling in the middle of the clearing. Yuya's cloak was stained but the clothes he wore beneath it was clean and not the same he had worn a few days ago.</p><p>He trembled, either by the freezing cold or by fear that was so visible in his pale face, or due to both. Thick, dark circles emerged under the two rubies as if he hadn't slept a second for a night or two.</p><p>The wolf's breath caught at the sight. Only for a moment, then the need to protect and anger took over.</p><p>Anger at those who scared his mate and made him suffer.</p><p>"It's better for ALL of us if we get rid of the human, Jack! Why don't you want to see that he is a danger?!"</p><p>"Because I'm not so blind like you, Edo. I can understand your feelings but this human child shouldn't be touched by any of us. So leave him alone!"</p><p>"Try to stop me!!"</p><p>Something flashed and Yuya flinched. His eyes became so big that they seemed to take majority of his face and he tried to back away, was held back, however, by a rope that tied his wrist to a piece of root looking out of earth.</p><p>Yuto reacted instantly. Before Shun could hold him back, he had paws instead of hands and flew through the air with a jump. His body protested but he tried to ignore it as good as possible, when he landed between his beloved and the minacious danger. Surprised cries could be heard while he growled at the grey haired male with bared teeth.</p><p>"BACK OFF, BASTARD!!!"</p><p>"Yuto!!"</p><p>"Yuto...!" Yuya choked out behind the black mass of fur. Relief flowed through his body and took the fear with it. Also the tension that held him captive since hours and suddenly, he felt as if he could breath freely again. A small sob escaped him without being able to hold back the noise and instantly the older male moved closer to him.</p><p>The grey haired one stared at the black wolf who appeared so suddenly in their middle. A big part of the adult wolf kind had at least a knife with them and his was in his hand. Then he caught himself again and put it away. "What are YOU doing here?!" he barked at the newcomer. "This is an assembly of the pack leaders! You have no business here!!"</p><p>"As long as MY MATE is here, I'm not going to leave, Edo!!" Yuto's voice sounded even deeper in his wolf form as it already was. "Or do you want to mess with me?!" The subliminal threat was unmistakable.</p><p>"If you think that you can get away with everything with your rank, then I will love to prove the opposite to you! Even YOU have to follow the rules, Yuto!!" A moment later, there was a grey wolf in attack mode in the spot of the man. "So know your place!!!"</p><p>"Then COME!! If you want to kill Yuya, I'm gonna rip off your head!!!"</p><p>"ENOUGH!!!"</p><p>The loud command echoed into the forest and an echo was thrown back from the mountains. The wolf men froze in their movements.</p><p>Edo dropped to his knees while the sound of falling stones was to be heard somewhere in the distance. A taller wolf with silver fur pressed him down to the ground, golden eyes directed to the other present, a clear warning in them.</p><p>"L-Lord Alpha?!"</p><p>"We are not - I repeat NOT - here to defile this place with the blood of anyone." The authority of the wolf was unmistakable. None of the others dared to make a noise. "Every pack has agreed to it. That's why I will NOT allow it that fighting takes place here! No matter for what reason."</p><p>The cold look wandered downwards. "Am I clear, Edo?" the speaker wanted to know. "Y... Yes, Lord Alpha." he answered humbly. "Forgive me."</p><p>"Yuto." The wolf man turned to the black haired male whose legs had started to shake. Partly because the words had a weight that shouldn't be underestimated, but also because he was still visibly tattered.</p><p>Yuto gritted his teeth defiantly, but then he lowered his head. He couldn't be stubborn with this person. He had to swallow his ego if he wanted to protect Yuya who was squeezing to his side as good as possible. He could feel the returning fear in his mate and he didn't like it. "More than clear." he answered.</p><p>"Good. I'm very RELUCTANT to repeat myself." Lord Alpha threw a glance around that told all present explicit what else waited for them. Then he let Edo go again and waited until he returned to his spot and sat down in his human form.</p><p>Slowly, the tension eased even if it wasn't much. Yuto shifted himself in front of Yuya as good as possible in his condition to shied him from the looks of the other wolf men.</p><p>"Did everyone calm down again? Good. Then I hope that we return to the topic at hand and be able to discuss this without shouting at each other and without death threats." While he spoke, the silver wolf became the man again, who had rubbed his temples at Yuto's arrival.</p><p>"There is nothing to discuss." Edo began. "We have a very simple law: No humans in our realm! That also applies to THIS human!" His blue eyes were directed to the couple. "We should make an example of him so that other of his kind can see what's waiting for them if they try to enter our land."</p><p>Yuya whimpered in fear and Yuto growled threatening. Both of them knew instinctively what the pack leader wanted to say with that.</p><p>"I'm against it." the voice of the blonde male cut into the approval Edo got from a few wolf people. "The boy is with Yuto. And the law for protection of the chosen mates of our kind is notedly older than the ban of humans." He had been calm the whole time and even in this moment, he sat on his seat with crossed arms without moving much.</p><p>"Some so old and outmoded law no one wants to reform til today!" The accusation directed at Lord Alpha was unmistakable.</p><p>"Some so old and outmoded law that only exists because EVERYONE of us should know what happenes if a chosen mate is killed." it came from an orange head. His neighbor stared at him angrily. "Don't tell me that you take the side of this... human!" he snapped. "That are facts, Shinji! Why do you believe is this urgent need in all of us to protect our mates?!"</p><p>"He's right." a woman said before Shinji could give an answer. "And I wonder since when we sank so low that we want to take the life of a CHILD." She sat next to Jack and looked as if she wasn't feeling well. As soon as she had spoken, there was growling from several direction and she hid behind the man with a squeak.</p><p>"Who asked YOU for your opinion?!" Shinji barked at her and at the next second Jack had risen and glared at the other wolf man. He stayed silent but his expression said enough. A part of the wolves, who were against Yuya's present, flinched back and fell silent with their criticism.</p><p>"I have a proposal." a female voice echoed over the clearing. Shun stepped aside while there was a low murmur and the woman pushed past him with someone else. "Lady Alpha." some of those present whispered.</p><p>"I'd like to talk with Lord Alpha first and submit my offer to him. Or else, there won't be any agreement in a few months if this continues." she said and looked at the silver haired male.</p><p>He nodded and pointed into a direction. "Let's go." he said and together the two disappeared from the sight of the gathering, after she gave a sign to her companion. He grinned widely and sat down on Lord Alpha's seat.</p><p>Yuto, who changed his form and freed Yuya from the rope, looked at him with a bit of distrust from the corner of his eyes while Shun stepped next to the couple and crossed his arms. Though, he wasn't the only one feeling uneasy. Even Edo and Shinji didn't dare to say anything.</p><p>"So~ Now we will see how long you will be good little kids."</p><p>Meanwhile...</p><p>Only when the two were far enough away, they stopped. "I'm really glad that you're here, Ray." The silver haired male pulled his companion in his arms and buried his face at her shoulder. He looked suddenly really exhausted as if there was a giant burden on him.</p><p>Ray returned the hug and brushed gently through silver bangs. After a moment, she drew the cloak, whose hood covered a part of her long hair, around him, to give him some warmth in the cold weather.</p><p>"I'm sorry that it took me so long, Zarc." She gave him a kiss on his temple. She knew what pressure was on him. However, she couldn't do so much as she really wanted to take said pressure off him.</p><p>"Now you're here." He pulled away from her and smiled, but then he got serious. "You said, you have a proposal?" he asked and Ray understood why he came up with this topic right away.</p><p>"A very simple one no one can say anything against. We have a full moon in almost two weeks and you know yourself what is possible at this time." she answered.</p><p>Zarc frowned, confused at the first moment what she meant until he remembered. "That would be really an answer. But you know too that we can't force both of them, do you? If Yuto and the little one don't agree, then we can be sure that Edo and his backers want to have the boy's head. Basically, we're going to lose both of them."</p><p>"I know but is there any other choice? If the packs prevail, who insist on the ban of humans, Yuto will follow Yuya, his mate. I agree with you." Ray brushed through her hair. "He won't be able to live here as human. On the other side, he IS Yuto's chosen mate and even Edo won't be able to change that."</p><p>"Right. I shouldn't doubt what it means to choose a mate who will accompany you till the end of life." Zarc looked at his vis-a-vis and the woman smiled. Her hands found his and squeezed them. "Still, I'm worried."</p><p>Ray leaned towards him, cheek to cheek. "Have trust. It's not so much different from back then with me. I'm sure that everything will be fine." Her fingers shivered slightly, however not because of the cold. "And if not..." She didn't continue but they both knew how she had meant it.</p><p>"I know." Zarc didn't want to think about it but he had to face the fact just like his conversation partner that all of their hopes could be dashed.</p><p>They stayed some time seeking each others closeness, then the silver haired male pulled away from Ray. "Let's return. The others are waiting and I'm worried a bit when I think about Yuri having an eye on this squabblers."</p><p>The brunet laughed. "Well, he hasn't made a certain impression just once. There again, some of the pack leaders has to blame themselves for that." she said. "They should never have annoyed him."</p><p>Zarc grinned. In secret, he agreed with her. Those who annoyed said wolf man too much could be sure that Yuri came back at them until he was satisfied himself.</p><p>...And the word "vengeful" was practically his middle name...</p><p>When the couple returned to the clearing, the scenery had barely changed. The leaders of the pack and their companions still looked like they didn't feel well in their skin. The violet haired male smirked still so widely that his face was parted into two halves. Shun's watchful posture hadn't changed.</p><p>Yuto and his mate cowered at the same spot like before. They clinged to each other as if they feared that the other dispersed at the next second. The boy made himself so small in the arms of the older one that you could see him only because of his cloak and his hair. His eyes were so big again that they let him appear younger than he was.</p><p>When Zarc settled down on his spot, he didn't miss how the couple tensed at his sight, even more than they already did. He could see that they expected the worst and he couldn't hold it against them. Yet it was uncomfortably painful how distrust hid behind caution in Yuto's grey soul mirrors.</p><p>"Well, Lord Alpha?" one of the leaders directed the silver haired's attention to themself. "The conversation between you and Lady Alpha ended rather quickly. May we assume that it proceeded in a positive way?"</p><p>Zarc glanced to the man, who instantly closed his mouth, from the corner of his eyes. Then he turned to the whole gathering. "The rules of our kind are clear. Humans have no place in our middle." he began loud enough so that everyone could hear him.</p><p>A part of the wolf people reacted with obious relief and the looks they threw at Yuya said enough. They needed only the sign to attack.</p><p>Yuto growled into the directions of the threats while he pressed the trembling bundle in his arms closer to himself. He had to be very careful that he didn't crush him to death. He would have loved to run away with him.</p><p>"However!" Immediately, the excitement died down. Ray crossed her arms standing a bit behind Zarc. Now came a critical phase. It could be, of course, that the pack leaders didn't want to accept what he had decided.</p><p>"A chosen mate must never and under no circumstances be harmed." Silence. "When we introduced the ban more than 20 years ago, none of us could sense that one of us would decide for a human again. However, that doesn't change anything about the law for the protection of our mates." Zarc continued.</p><p>A second later, chaos broke out which culminated in it that Edo stood up. "I demand a duel over the leading of our community!" he said loud enough. "It can't continue like this!!"</p><p>"Fool." Yuri snorted bored, eyes on his nails. "Was to be expected." Ray replied, a sigh on her lips.</p><p>The face of a certain silver haired male darkened. Golden eyes began to glow and suddenly, the air seemed to be so thick that breathing felt hard. Shadows began to wander and became bigger and daylight faded rapid.</p><p>Hostility became fear.</p><p>"I'm not done. yet." Zarc said while Yuto spoke quietly to Yuya to calm him down. The human child was now finally distressed and his beloved had trouble with convey safety and protection to him. It took some time until he was successful with it.</p><p>In the meantime, none of the pack leaders dared to make one single noise. Edo had sunk to the cold ground again, his face snow white. Zarc waited until he was sure that the little one was okay so far that he could listen.</p><p>"Lady Alpha drew my attention to an important detail. There is full moon in two weeks." Looks were exchanged. "That's why I decided that Yuto's mate gets a week to think about following question and make a decision." Golden eyes wandered to the couple.</p><p>"Does his life as a human means so much to him that he wants to keep it or not?"</p><p>Yuya paled. He knew what that meant. Yuto's face darkened and it was very difficult for him to hold himself back. He had expected something else and he wondered for a moment why the night in question was brought into play.</p><p>...Until it became clear to him what was alluded to.</p><p>"The decision the human child has to made HAS to be on his own, free will." Zarc continued. "Lady Alpha, who already had to made it, receives my permission to explain to the boy what waits for him in two weeks."</p><p>Ray nodded when he looked to her. "Shun will keep an eye on Yuto and his mate. I hereby forbid every other leader and their packs to get close to both of them, no matter for what reasons. Am I CLEAR?"</p><p>The mumbling, that began, made it clear that the ones being present did understand very well what Zarc ordered them. Only a few, like Edo and Shinji, looked like they wanted to disagree but then they changed their minds and nodded.</p><p>"Good. Then this gathering is hereby over. We'll meet again in a week."</p><p>The man had hardly finished his sentence as Yuto struggled to get up pulling Yuya with him. The faster they got away from the others, the better he felt. Also because his mate would no longer be exposed to the many contemptuous looks.</p><p>One glance at the face of his beloved as they stood on their legs and he changed into his second form kneeling next to him. "Get up."</p><p>Yuya didn't let that be said twice. Even if his leg had been taken care of after the escape from the village, it still hurt like hell. He knew that he didn't get very far.</p><p>When he climbed on his wolf's back, he would have preferred to dismount again when he felt how the older trembled. His own wounds troubled him but Yuto was stubborn. The smaller male could only get a tight grip at black fur as his Other Half started to move and left the clearing with him.</p><p>He knew that they were looked after but he couldn't hear if someone shouted something after them. If Yuya was honest, he didn't know if he would have reacted to it. Yuto's scent and the closeness to him coated the boy another time and just let him concentrate on the other.</p><p>The wolf man only stopped when he was next to the stash, on which he had woken up a few hours ago. Carefully, the younger one slid onto the chaotic tangle of blankets and tanned skins.</p><p>"Yuto-" he began but was interrupted by a pair of soft lips that pressed against his own. "Don't..." Yuto whispered when he broke the kiss after a felt eternity and pushed him back. "Please..."</p><p>He trembled, Yuya realized, and in his face were so many emotions that he only pulled him onto himself and hugged him. "Sh~ I'm here." he whispered into his ear and gently stroked tense back muscles. "Everything will be fine..."</p><p>The black haired male buried his face on the shoulder of his human and took a few deep breaths until he felt calm again. Only then did he raise his head. "I'm sorry... I was... I needed..." he mumbled and tried to hold himself up on his elbows despite the pain so that his whole weight would lay on his mate.</p><p>"It's okay. It wasn't easy." Yuya whispered and bit down on his lower lip. Now that they were in this cave, he felt how the tensions in his body loosened. He wanted to start wailing but at the same time he wanted to be strong for Yuto.</p><p>"Hey..." The older male smiled weakly and turned both of them so that they laid next to each other. Fondly, he caressed his cheek. "We're safe. No one will do anything to us here. Relax and let go." he said. He knew exactly what was going on in him and wlthough he needed the contact to the smaller one, Yuto was ready to put back for him.</p><p>The boy swallowed, a thick lump in his throat that didn't want to disappear, without taken the ruby red eyes off the other. Something rose in his chest and took his breath away.</p><p>"Yuya? Something wrong?" Yuto was worried when he saw the feelings in his lover's face but before he could say something more, he was kissed deeply and earnest, a smaller body pressed to him in a way that nothing could fit between them anymore.</p><p>The young man gave in and returned the kiss, regardless of the salty wetness that suddenly mixed in. Only slowly he ended it after a few moments. "Better?"</p><p>"Hmm..." Yuya wiped over his tearstained cheeks. "Think so... At least for the moment... What about you?" He looked up. "You're still badly hurt. And your shoulder..." The sight, how the black haired male was cut open by Leo's blade, had haunted him in the last days like a nightmare. He didn't believe that he would ever forget it... No, he knew it.</p><p>"Still need some time." Yuto was reluctant to be reminded fo this wound. It was one of those that hurt most and the way it felt right now, it had opened too.</p><p>"How bad is it?" The human child tugged wary at the dark fabric to uncover the spot. When he finally managed, he faced a fresh bloodstain that colored the bandage red with which the said body part was covered.</p><p>"Oh my..." Yuya's face was snow white. "That... That's horrible..." New tears glisterned in his eyes and the feeling of guilt crept into his consciousness.</p><p>"It's going to get better." The wolf didn't miss what was happening in his mate. "Hey..." Gentle but adamant he lifted the chin of his Other Half guiding the look from ruby red eyes to his own steel grey soul mirrors.</p><p>"I got this injury because I protected the one thing that meant more than the world to me. More than life itself. And if I can prevent it that your blood flows, then I WILL do it again!"</p><p>Something spread in the two oceans that was both protective and possessive. Yuya didn't know which one of the two traits was stronger and when a soft pair of lips were placed on his own again, this time noticeable more demanding than before, he gave up thinking about it.</p><p>Only when their lungs hurt because of lack of oxygen, the kiss ended again. Gasping, Yuto placed his forehead against the younger's. "So don't blame yourself. It happened and we both knew that they'll find out about us sooner or later." he continued after a few moments.</p><p>It was the truth they could never change, no matter what they would have done.</p><p>"Still..." Yuya began und was interrupted again. "I know. But when you continue to blame yourself, it will only hurt you." Longer fingers brushed through his hair. "Please... Don't let me watch how you suffer even more than you already do."</p><p>"Okay..." He gave in. Also because he didn't want that his wolf was suffering as well. It would only lit his own pain and then they would be caught in an endless vortex where they couldn't escape from.</p><p>"Good." Yuto smiled, visibly relieved. "Relax now. You look like you didn't sleep for a few days." He could see at the guilty face of his vis-a-vis that he was right.</p><p>"What's with your shoulder? Wouldn't it be better to put a new bandage on it?" For a moment the older male wanted to wave it off but he was aware that it wouldn't leave Yuya alone. "Okay. If I can have a look at your leg as well."</p><p>"Huh? From where...?!"</p><p>"I noticed it when you came to help me a few days ago." Yuto sat up without taking his eyes off his mate. "Please be honest. How bad is it?"</p><p>The human child bit his lower lip insecurely. "My ankle." he eventually confessed and sat up too. Warily, he pulled the boot from his foot.</p><p>"How did that happen?" Gingerly the taller one took the bandage off and made a hissing noise, face twisting when he saw what was beneath it. "A wonder that you can move at all..."</p><p>"I wanted to leave you a message that I have to see you as fast as possible but I slipped on the way to our tree." Yuya answered and greeted his teeth to not scream in pain. "I shouldn't have stopped..."</p><p>"Who knows what would have happened then." Yuto said. "I mean, it might have been better but it could have been much worse. To be honest, I'm just glad that both of us are alive." He breathed a short kiss on soft lips. "Stay where you are. I get the things for your legs."</p><p>"But... Your shoulder..."</p><p>"For it too. I know where I have to search for it. It doesn't take long, promise."</p><p>"Alright..." Yuya leaned back and was rewarded with a loving smile and another kiss. Then the older male left the cave adjusting his shirt. The feeling of loneliness that remained was uncomfortable.</p><p>He didn't like it.</p><p>Goosebumps ran down his back and he pulled his cloak tighter while looking around. The area, where he was, was apparently part of a tunnel system if he interpreted the sound of Yuto's steps right. It was not cold but pleasantly warm except for a slight but chilly puff of air that blew in at regular intervals, brought fresh oxygen and kept the lamp alive.</p><p>He didn't expect said lamp, also not the table on which it stood or the wardrobe on the other side of the room. They were so human objects that he involuntarily wondered why his own kind insisted so much to emphasize the differences between their species when they were actually so similar to each other and used the same things.</p><p>At the thought of his kind the picture of his mother and his brother pushed in front of his inner eye and Yuya held a hand in front of his mouth to surpress the noise that climbed up in his throat.</p><p>They hated him, he was sure of that. It had to be that way, after all what happened and it was impossible that they ever forgave him. Why should they? Even if he had the opportunity to try to apologize... They would definitely not accept it.</p><p>It could no longer be denied.</p><p>He had lost his family.</p><p>He was now alone on the world.</p><p>...Nearly alone.</p><p>Yuto was still here but when he was no longer...</p><p>Yuya gasped for air he missed from one second to the next. His throat felt tight as if a rope was wrapped around it that got tighter with each additional second. His ribcage hurt, more and more...</p><p>...Until a warm hand on his cheek and a deep voice that called his name brought him back to reality. Suddenly, the boy could breath again and the painful feeling in his chest faded. However, he couldn't explain when his vision had become so blurry.</p><p>"Sh~ Everything is alright." Yuto brushed gently through soft hair and pulled his mate to him so that he could lean to him. "I'm sorry." He felt bad that he just left without really thinking about what worries his beloved had to deal with.</p><p>"...It... it's okay..." Yuya wiped his face but the grief in his expression didn't disappear. "Yuto?" He looked up searching for the steel grey he loved so much. "Promise me that you never leave me alone."</p><p>Surprise was in said grey, then determination spread inside it letting the little shock fade away. "I promise you. No matter what may happen, I will be forever by your side." The wolf man brushed fondly over wet cheeks. "And nothing and nobody will ever stop me from that."</p><p>His words made sure that a giant burden fell from small shoulders. Yuto held the little one tight in his arms, the mop of red and green beneath his chin to give him support until he had calmed down again. He felt that it became too much for Yuya. He needed rest... A lot of rest to be able to relax.</p><p>"Better?" the black haired male wanted to know when he noticed that the bundle at his chest was breathing a little calmer. "Hmm... Sorry... I'm such a crybaby..." The human child wiped over his face again.</p><p>"Nonsense." Bigger fingers lifted a smaller chin. "You've been through a lot lately. This isn't easy for anyone and it's not over yet too. And to be honest, I would worry more if you hide your sorrow behind a smile and act as if everything is alright."</p><p>Yuya knew instantly what he meant with that and why he said it. The memory about a discussion, that they had had at the beginning of their relationship, returned and he nodded. Yuto didn't want him to keep something secret, he just wanted him to be honest to him.</p><p>"Good." The older one smiled satisfied and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "And now I suggest that we look at your leg and then we lie down and sleep a little." Worry slid in his expression. "You need rest without fail."</p><p>"You're shoulder too." the boy reminded him. He didn't want to deviate from that. "Okay."</p><p>With Yuya's support Yuto took off the shirt exposing the bandage underneath. Part of the blood was drying already and became slowly brown. "Feels like it's already sticking to your skin." the younger one mumbled when he began to take off the fabric carefully and reached the blood spot.</p><p>"That's no problem. If it does, just pull on it. It has to go down and my injuries heal faster than yours." The wolf reached for smaller hands and squeezed them. "So don't worry about it. You can do it."</p><p>Yuya looked unsure, then he took a deep breath. "Okay..." he said and continued his task. At the injury he had to pull slightly at the bandage to remove it.</p><p>"Doesn't it really hurt?" the boy wanted to know when the cut was exposed and a bit of blood exited. The way it looked like, he couldn't imagine it to be different.</p><p>"It had been worse." Cautiously Yuto looked at the wound. "And I don't believe that you have to do much." He pointed at something. "There is a stitching. You see it?" A small nod was the answer. "It holds everything together. But here..."</p><p>Yuya saw it. Cracks in the skin, directly at the sewn cut. "What can I do?" he wanted to know. The sight frightened him off but he had - retrospective - seen much worse as well.</p><p>Besides, his partner needed him.</p><p>He couldn't leave him alone. He wouldn't do it too.</p><p>"Here." The wolf pointed next to him to the heap of bandages and pots. Even a bowl with water stood there as well as some cloths. "You only need to wipe the blood away and to help me with the bandage then. I can do the rest."</p><p>His mate shook his head. "It's okay. You have to keep your shoulder still anyway, so..." He didn't want to watch how the other struggled alone with the treatment of his wound.</p><p>"Okay." Yuto smiled gently. "Then let us begin." He placed a hand on Yuya's waist signalising him the support he needed with that, while the boy was working on treating the said body part. His fingers trembled and it took its time until the skin was cleaned, ointments were put on and the bandage was fixed well so that it wouldn't shift.</p><p>"Isn't it too tight?" With caution, the black haired male fumbled for the fabric. "It's exactly right. And now to your leg." He could see how exhausted the little one was.</p><p>Lovingly he caressed his cheek. "Lie down and sleep. You're completely worn out." he instructed him, worry in his face.</p><p>Yuya shook his head. "The last time I slept I had nightmares." He closed his eyes when more tears rose. "How... how this man... how he slaughtered you." His voice sounded choked with every further word. "I don't want to... I don't want to see that... Please..."</p><p>Yuto's heart shattered when he had to watch how his Other Half broke down. He suffered with him and at the same time something crept up inside him that was more icy and life-defying than the coldest weather that existed.</p><p>He had thought that hate was something hot, burning, that ran through his veins like lava and eventually broke out but he was mistaken. It was a frosty abyss with such slippery edges that one wrong step meant the fall into a depth from which escape was hardly possible.</p><p>And at this moment, Yuto hated nothing and no one more than Leo. The human who was responsible for Yuya having lost his smile.</p><p>For a second, thoughts came his mind, bloodthirsty ones in which death and destruction played a big role until he became aware that his desire for the count's head was worth nothing when the love of his life was still imprisoned in the darkness that surpressed his radiance and his wonderful self.</p><p>Strong arms closed around a delicate body and pulled it to a firm chest. "I'm here." Yuto whispered. "And I stay here. No one will take me away from you. Especially not this man. I promise you." Gently he stroke through red and green bangs. "You won't lose me."</p><p>He felt beneath his fingertips how the tension faded and the smaller male slumped down in his arms. He gave him time knowing well that the tiredness would be stronger, no matter how stubborn Yuya was.</p><p>Yuto didn't know how long it took but he noticed the first signs when his mate breathed more steadily and cuddled to him. Affectionately, the wolf man smiled down on the younger one looking at the closed eyes and the soft, slightly open lips, hearing the quiet whistling that reminded him of a young bird.</p><p>"Everything will be fine. Promise." Gently he put him in a lying position and immediately attended to the injured ankle. The faster he patched it up, the faster he could cuddle to Yuya and find some rest as well.</p><p>A few times Yuto thought that the boy woke up again but the exhaustion was just to great. However, he didn't want to make him wait and when he was done, the older male put the things that hadn't been used on the table and returned to his lover.</p><p>The blood-red cloak was folded up and placed aside, then he pulled Yuya in his arms so that he laid on the wolf's unharmed shoulder with his head and a blanket over both of their bodies. Feeling how the human child pressed himself to him and sought his protection in his sleep, Yuto fell asleep.</p><p>~~~</p><p>When the door flew open, Yoko knew how furious her oldest was without looking at him. Not that it was the first time in the last days.</p><p>Since the events around Yuya and the wolf people the trenches between the little family and the rest of the village were even more pronounced than before. The blame for the many injured and the few dead was given to mother and son. After all, it had been their family member who had broken the law, was the general opinion that had been lit by Leo.</p><p>Of course, there had been another fight between the blonde female and the count. The man had demanded that Yoko clearly committed to him and his plans to track down the wolf people and deliver their "just punishment". What also meant that he wanted her OK that her youngest should be executed instantly as soon as he was found.</p><p>However, the widow didn't intend to disown her offspring just because the bald man wanted it. Leo could do what he wanted, Yuya would be ALWAYS Yoko's nesthakchen, no matter what happened.</p><p>Sure that the noble didn't like that at all. He had wanted an explicit denomination from her and he didn't get what he believed to deserve. What made him do to direct the negative mood in the village against the small family.</p><p>He hadn't stayed to experience the effects of his baiting. At the morning after he and his still alive men had already left, after the dead had been buried and the injured taken care of. Yoko was sure that they would return after they repositioned to follow the traces of the wolf kind.</p><p>"Here." She placed a cup in the table, directly in front of Yugo who let himself fall on one of the chairs with a dark expression. Steam and the calming scent of herbs rose.</p><p>The fingers of the blue haired male closed around the pot and he took a deep breath. "Thanks, mom." Carefully he sipped at the drink to not burn his tongue.</p><p>"Who was it this time?" Yoko wanted to know. In the just four days since that fateful evening her oldest kept clashing with the other villagers. It wasn't different with her but she had made very clear what point of view she took and that the others would not be successful to change her mind.</p><p>Yugo however...</p><p>"The blacksmith, the dumbass." he grumbled and she saw how the anger made its way back into the face of her son. "Now they start to come up with rumors. For example if you're a witch who will soon curse the village and such nonsense."</p><p>The blonde female snorted annoyed but she knew that her vis-a-vis didn't just dismiss it. Yugo's temper was in his way, just like his loyalty towards his family. Thereby he clashed much faster and easier with the other villagers.</p><p>"I wish I am one. Then I would do it." she said and watched how Yugo choked and got a coughing fit. His face was bright red but he calmed down quickly again and laughed. "Then I don't want to be in their shoes." he answered. "No one want that."</p><p>The atmosphere relaxed but Yoko saw that something was bothering her son. "What's wrong?" she asked. "What are you thinking about?"</p><p>"Not so important..."</p><p>"Yuya?"</p><p>Yugo flinched and his mother knew that she hit the nail on its head. That the boy felt something for a wolf and broke the laws of humans was a scandal, that you still would probably talk about in five years.</p><p>The invective, with which he had been pelted a few days ago, had stayed. With it came the predications of a few residents who now said that they "had always known" that something couldn't be right with Yuya, that they "had been sure the whole time" that the little one "had something terrible in mind" and that it just "had been a question of time" until he "betrayed his kind".</p><p>Of course, Yoko defended him but she was aware too that she couldn't do anything against the animosity. The village had made a judgement and no one was ready to deviate from it.</p><p>However... What Yugo thought about it...</p><p>The widow looked around. The house door was closed tightly, the windows as well. Good, she didn't want anyone to listen. Determined she filled a cup and sat to the table. "Yugo-"</p><p>"I don't understand that, mom." He was faster than she. "What happened, the wolf people, Yuya..." He placd the cup on the tabletop and buried his fingers in his blue hair.</p><p>"Okay, I get it. There are those weird laws that should keep us away from the wolf people. And Yuya screwed up and flouted it when he met that guy. But was that so bad that bald head wanted to kill him for it?!"</p><p>Yoko blinked puzzled, then her expression softened and she leaned back. "It is a fact..." she began and directed the attention of her offspring to herself. "... that we humans distrust, despise or even hate all things that we don't understand or which are so different like the wolf kind. Many believe that everything, that they can't understand or bring under control, have to be destroyed."</p><p>"You mean... We humans consider ourselves something better than the wolf men?" Yugo asked after he thought for a moment over the words of his mother. "What's THAT for a shit?!"</p><p>Yoko laughed. "Right, it's really shit." she agreed. "But sadly it's the truth." Her expression turned serious again. "The wolf people were something we "normal" human couldn't dominate or subdue like we wanted. That's why there were constantly conflicts when our kinds lived together. However, that was decades ago."</p><p>She took a sip from her cup. "Therefore, the wolf people have withdrawn so that they couldn't be found so easily. They avoid contact to the humans as good as possible. I can understand it when I think about what happened a few days ago."</p><p>Yugo nodded understanding while his thoughts wandered back as well. "Are those stupids rules the reason why they didn't want to have anything to do with us humans?" He'd never really thought about it, only that they had been there when he was born.</p><p>"No. I just said it, the wolf people have withdrawn from us a long time ago. Leo has passed his laws to keep Ray away from Zarc." Yoko explained.</p><p>"Zarc?"</p><p>"Well... When I told Yuya and you about Leo's children, I have... not told you everything." A blue eyebrow rose. "The man, with which Ray ran away because Leo didn't approve of their relationship, remember? He is a wolf man named Zarc."</p><p>"Wait a sec!" Light blue eyes widened. "Ray, THE Ray, who appeared four days ago and nearly told her old man that he should go to hell, SHE fell in love with a wolf?!" Yugo couldn't believe what he heard.</p><p>"And ran away with him." Yoko nodded. "That's why there are those laws. Leo hates the wolf men because he "thinks" that they took away his beloved little daughter. That's why he hunts them and everyone who get involved with them."</p><p>Yugo felt goosebumps running over his back. A picture slowly began to form in his head, one piece after the other. "What's with his other children? Reiji and Reira, right? You said that Reira had been different."</p><p>"Yeah, but she's no wolf." his mother reminded him.</p><p>The blue haired male took a deep breath. "Okay..." He didn't look like he was. "But when they don't want anything to do with us humans, why are there still people meeting our kind?"</p><p>"Either out of coincidence... or because they were knowingly looking for a mate." the blonde female explained.</p><p>"What's a mate?"</p><p>"Hmm, how can I explain this best? A mate is the person most important on this world to a wolf man. It's the one person with who they want and will spend the rest of their life with, the most precious thing that exists for a wolf, the middle of their life."</p><p>Yoko placed her hands around the cup in front of her. "A mate is the person who will be protected by a wolf man till the last breath and with everything they have and for who they will kill too if they have to." she added.</p><p>Light blue met green and instantly, Yugo knew on what she alluded to. A giant, black wolf with blood at the fangs and killing spree in the eyes who had ripped off a man's arm and had bitten a second through the shoulder, using his body as a shield to prevent that the human bundle underneath him was hurt even further after said human child had been slapped.</p><p>"So absolutely not what baldy has state." the young man reasoned. His mother snorted. "That was absolute nonsense. These relationships have, of course, a sexuel side but it's just like a husband and his wife." she said.</p><p>"Besides, no wolf man just chooses their mates. Something like that is a link for ever. They have an own instinct that strikes exactly then when they stand in front of the one person."</p><p>"Ah... What?!" Yugo blinked, then he blushed. "You wanna say that Yuya is actually already MARRIED?!" His voice jumped a few octaves higher.</p><p>Yoko construed him to be quieter. "From the sight of the wolf man, you could... describe it as that." She pointed to her shoulder. "The bite marks, remember? They are for all other beings not only a mark but also a warning that they could get a lot of trouble if they dare to raise their hand against a mate." she said.</p><p>"How do you know so much?!" Slowly, the blue haired male began really to wonder from where she had all this knowledge. That were informations you didn't hear on the street.</p><p>The woman stayed silent for a moment. "When Zarc and Ray were here, they have told us a few things." she admitted. "And I know some things from your grandmother."</p><p>"Granny?! Why from her?" He only faintly remembered the old woman who had lived in a house in the forest. She had passed away a few months before the journey that had cost his father's life.</p><p>"Because she had been the only one - according to my knowledge - who had a place in the wolf men's society, even as a human. Your grandmother told me before her death that they gave her an own name that should point out her status and protect her and her family."</p><p>Yugo was speechless. Again something with which he didn't expect. "Why did Granny and you never said something?" he wanted to know. "Did dad know about it too?"</p><p>"Of course did your father know about it." Yoko raised the cup to her lips. "And we didn't tell you anything because Yuya and you had been so young. After the death of your grandmother Yusho and I didn't thought too that our family would be in contact with wolf people again. We were mistaken. I know that since the morning when I woke you up in Yuya's room."</p><p>She could watch how the cogs in the head of her oldest kept turning and processed the informations. "That's why you gave Yuya such a weird answer. You knew that he was together with a wolf man."</p><p>A nod. "With the wolf man Leo has captured." Both of them knew that this statement was completely true. After all, the behavior of the couple had literally betrayed them a few days ago.</p><p>Yugo stayed silent, eyes directed at the cup in front of him. His mother let him be. It was a lot he had to think about. So far he seemed to be taking it well. She had expected something else.</p><p>"Did Yuya know all that?" he asked after a while.</p><p>"I don't know how much he had known when Ray and the wolves took him. I really don't know." Yoko couldn't help but think about it what would have happened if she had been more open. If she could have done it that Yuya would have been more honest with her.</p><p>Suddenly, Yugo stood up and ran back and forth. "Why did he never say anything?! I don't understand that!" he begann and the anger returned into his voice. "We're his family, damnit! If he had just opened his mouth, then we could have help him and he wouldn't have been so deep in this shit! Why didn't he trust us?!"</p><p>The widow stayed silent. A part of her Self had asked that as well and had been annoyed but the rest... She knew the answer. She had seen it in the face of her youngest son at that evening.</p><p>"Because he was scared of us." she answered eventually and turned the attention of her oldest back to her. "What?! Why should he?!"</p><p>"Think, Yugo." she said gently but with insistence. "Other families have betrayed those, who got involved with the wolf people, to Leo or killed them single-handedly. And it had been like this even before Leo's laws."</p><p>Her eyes fell on the cup in her hands. "Why did Yuya keep humming and hawing when he wanted an answer from me? Why did he constantly violate the exit restriction when Leo and his men had been in the village? Why did he never told us anything about his wolf? He must be scared that we throw him out as soon as we know the truth. Or... that we kill him in his sleep."</p><p>It hurt more to speak the words then to just think them. Still, Yoko knew that they were true. Just like she knew that she had practially done nothing to take this fear away from Yuya, even though she should have known better.</p><p>She had left him alone.</p><p>"Damnit...!"</p><p>Something cracked and the blonde female looked up. Yugo's fist had hit a wardrobe. In his face were so many emotions that she couldn't find the one that was the predominant one.</p><p>"That... that idiot!" he cursed, stumped to the table and let himself fall on his chair. A loud snort escaped him when he rested his arms on the wood and burried his face in his palms.</p><p>Yoko gave him a moment, then she took a deep breath. "Yugo... Do you hate Yuya?"</p><p>The question shocked him. "What?! What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded to know. "Just answer the question. Do you hate your little brother?"</p><p>Yugo opened his mouth and closed it after a second. Did he hate the younger male? His thoughts wandered back to the last time Yuya looked at him.</p><p>"No." His mother blinked. She had held her breath the whole time while he had remembered. "Huh?"</p><p>"No, I don't hate Yuya. But I'm pissed off because of him and I really want to punch him for all this crap." The blue haired male bit down on his lower lip. He felt bad that he had been just as blind to Yuya's problems and now he wouldn't see the boy ever again.</p><p>"I should have taken care of him." he mumbled. "I'm his big brother. I'm an idiot!"</p><p>Yoko grabbed her son's wrist before he could punch the table. She saw how frustrated and angry he was, also on himself. "Yugo." She took a deep breath. "We have to make a decision."</p><p>...</p><p>The conversation between mother and son took place one morning. Nearly a day later the residents of the village, in which both of them lived, were woken up due to the light of fire. One house was burning, so bright that it took a true eternity until the flames were extinguished.</p><p>Little remained of the building. It had burned down to the base walls. They found two bodies burned beyond recognition in the carred ruins. Since there was no trace of the duo, that lived in the house, people assumed that they had found their corpses.</p><p>It had been discussed between the residents that they should be "recommended" to leave the village and move somewhere else. But their death, especially such a cruel death, was a different case. Regretful that this seemed to be the only way, the two dead were burried.</p><p>No one noticed the absence of the animals belonging to the house.</p><p>Just as no one noticed the traces in the snow leading away from the fire ruin... to the forest and into it.</p><p>~~~</p><p>"Where do you want to go?" He felt amusement inside him when the human child flinched and turned to him with wide eyes. The little one looked like a deer that noticed too late that it was surrounded by predators. "Oh... Ahm... Shun, right?... Morning?"</p><p>The adressed one raised an eyebrow whereupon the boy pulled his head between his shoulders. "I, ahm... I just wanted to think about something... For a few minutes?" he brought out sheepishly.</p><p>"And Yuto knows that you sneak away?" Okay, that was maybe extreme. Humans were so loud even if they tried to be quiet.</p><p>"Yes, he was awake..." It was very unusual to see one of them without the other after the few days, in which they had been inseparable. Especially when it was about the human child. Shun had seen more than often how his best friend hadn't left a millimeter from his mate.</p><p>"Aha." If he was honest, he wasn't sure what he should think about it. The little one wasn't so safe without his lover as he probably thought. It was surely NO good idea to run around alone.</p><p>"So... I'm leaving..." The boy turned around hesitantly to continue his path. As long as Yuto wasn't with him, he was insecure and guarded. The wolf man knew why he behaved like that and avoided nearly everything.</p><p>"Wait." Shun watched how the other flinched again and froze. Slowly, he turned to him, visibly expecting that something bad waited for him. "I know a place where you can think in peace and quiet. You're safe there. Come."</p><p>"O-Okay..." the human child stammered and followed him limping. Eventually, he reached for his arm to support him or else the little one would have fallen down. "T-T-Thanks..."</p><p>"If something happens to you, Yuto goes crazy again. No one wants that." The dark haired male heard a noise that sounded like an approval, then his companion was silent until they reached a path that lead deeper into the mountains.</p><p>"Go along there, then you come to a mountain lake." Shun nodded into the direction of the path, arms crossed. "I'll wait here until you're done with your deliberation."</p><p>"T...Thanks..." the little one stuttered, who was now supporting himself at a rock to not strain his leg anymore. He was better after the last days, the taller saw this with one look. He was still not completely okay but it went uphill.</p><p>He turned away from the other male and looked up. It was still dark and he was tired too. Maybe he should use the few minutes and take a nap. He had always had a light sleep, so he would notice it instantly if-</p><p>"Sh-Shun?"</p><p>Well, that was a surprise. The boy had never spoken directly to him. He looked over his shoulder to him, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"Do you h-hate humans?"</p><p>He surely hadn't expected this kind of question and his vis-a-vis looked as if he was regretting it to have opened his mouth at all.</p><p>"Yes, I hate humans." he answered in that moment when the little one had caught himself to say something. Probably to take the words back. However, it was too late and now he looked like Shun's answer had been a slap.</p><p>"Thanks to them, I lost my parents." he continued. Shock and eventually sorrow were in the face of the other. "I-I... I'm sorry..." He lowered his eyes.</p><p>"But I think that I can make an exception with you." Red eyes widened.</p><p>"You're the reason why my best friend is happy."</p><p>He saw how joy and happiness shone in those rubies while the boy's expression showed him that he was somewhere else with his thoughts. "So let me tell you one thing." Instantly, the attention of the human child was back with him and not with his beloved.</p><p>"I owe a lot to Yuto and his pack. That's why I'm not going to allow under any circumstances that anyone makes him suffer. Not even his own mate." It was liberating somehow to be able to speak so openly. It wasn't this possible in the presence of a certain black haired male like he wanted. The younger man was so overprotective.</p><p>"The other packs want your head because you're a human. However, I'm going to take your head when I notice that Yuto isn't happy anymore in your relationship, no matter in how much trouble I will be. So don't dare to stop making him happy!"</p><p>He was dead serious and the little one knew that, the way he stared at him speechless. Probably hadn't expected to hear such a thing. But before Shun could say one more thing, the surprise in the face of the human child faded and determination appeared in his expression. "I won't even think of that in a dream. I won't allow that he feels miserable because of me."</p><p>The wolf man nodded, satisfied with the answer. Even if the boy preferred to avoid him and his kind because he didn't feel well close to them, the dark haired male saw it as positive that the other was aware of what rank he had... and what duty was involved in this position.</p><p>"I'll take you by word." he said and nodded in the direction of the path that lead to the lake mentioned by him. The little one returned the gesture and Shun turned around. A few steps away from him was a giant rock, on which he could curl up, and as long as he kept watch, no one would to anything to the human child.</p><p>"Thank you... that you're Yuto's best friend."</p><p>Shun froze in surprise when the cold winter wind carried the quiet words to him. After a long moment he managed to turn in the direction again and saw the red cloak disappearing behind a corner. The echo of honest joy, gratitude and a smile hung in the air for some seconds before it faded into nothingness.</p><p>Hmm... Maybe he could see him as a friend someday and not only accept with a lot of effort that he was Yuto's mate...</p><p>~~~</p><p>"Achoo!!"</p><p>"Bless you."</p><p>Yoko glanced at her oldest. "Everything okay?" she wanted to know. Not that he became sick before they reached their destination.</p><p>"I'm okay, mom." Yugo waved off and extended his hands towards the small campfire after cleaning his nose. The warmth penetrated the wool gloves and he sighed quietly. "I have completely forgotten how it's like to spend the night outside."</p><p>"Well, after your father passed away, we've hardly been out and about." the blonde female admitted and glanced to the little iron pot, in which the remains of their dinner were warmed up.</p><p>"Right but that has changed now." He grinned at her and she laughed quietly while the two mules nearby just shrugged one ear but didn't let themselves be bothered any further.</p><p>Overall the decision, his mother had wanted from him, hadn't been hard: To stay in the village and have more stress with the residents or go looking for Yuya.</p><p>Or like Yoko put it: Continue to endure the idiots or tell their nesthakchen what his family thought about him keeping his lover a secret to them.</p><p>Of course, Yugo decided for the second option. He wanted to see his little brother again, wash his head and apologize to him at the same time.</p><p>Yoko had been very relieved about his decision. She had quickly realized that both of them couldn't stay in the village. But at the same time she couldn't force Yugo to follow her.</p><p>Now it was different.</p><p>As soon as the blue haired male had agreed that they should leave the village behind, they had started to prepare for their journey. They had to take a closer look of what they needed, what they had and what they could transport how.</p><p>Luckily, the widow had already thought about it. She had no interest to leave something behind so the other villagers could get their hands on it. Even Yuya's things were checked and that taken along what the boy maybe still needed or wanted to have.</p><p>Yoko had an own idea for the animals. They needed the two donkeys for transportation. They had to carry their possessions because mother and son couldn't carry everything.</p><p>The four chicken were butchered and processed. They needed supplies. None of them had an idea how long it would take until they found Yuya and the wolf people.</p><p>It wasn't different with the little goat, from the two pigs they took a part too and prepared the bodies accordingly. After all, it should remain as little as possible, what meant too that they had to think of something for the house.</p><p>An incredibly hard decision and it still hurt Yoko when she sat at the campfire at this morning, opposite to Yugo, and thought back. She had lived in the building for years, both with and without a husband, gave birth to two kids in it and raised them.</p><p>It hadn't been easy at all to give it to the fire so no one else couldn't have it. On the other hand she wanted that the others thought they were dead so that they didn't need to fear that they followed them.</p><p>Yugo had had a simple opinion. Even if they burned down the house, no one could take their memories of it. His mother was grateful that he was stronger than she in this matter. She still needed a bit of time even if she knew that she would reach this strength as well.</p><p>Eventually, it had been in the middle of the night when they were done. They had started the fire in several places so that it went faster before they left with the two mules. The whole village was asleep, so they didn't need to think about it that someone saw them.</p><p>In a short time they had reached the cottage, in which the late grandmother had lived... and had been surprised how clean it had been inside.</p><p>Well, as clean as possible.</p><p>If Yoko thought about it that the old woman was dead since more than 10 years, then she had expected clearly more dust, cobwebs and stuffy air when they had entered the small building. But it hadn't been like that and in secret she had an idea why.</p><p>"How far will we get today?" the blue haired male took her out of her thoughts. "Good question, so thick as the forest here is." It had been a wonder that they had found this small clearing. The blonde female didn't say it but the feeling in her gut let her look around attentively again and again. She felt right to her fingertips that this unusual plant density was an omen.</p><p>"Do you think that they know it?" Yugo had grown serious. He glanced to the two mules who still seemed calm. "That we are here, I mean."</p><p>"I doubt that they don't. The senses of wolf men are way better than ours."</p><p>"Why don't they show themselves?"</p><p>"No idea. Maybe they wait what we will do." Yoko split up the content of the pot, then they focused on the small meal.</p><p>"Hey, you out there. Even if you don't believe it but we humans don't taste so well. Not even with chicken stew as filling." the young man said suddenly in a low voice.</p><p>His mother almost choked. "How do you come up with that now?" she wanted to know after her coughing fit was over and the color of her face was normal again.</p><p>"What? Shouldn't they know that it's no use if they kill us? I mean, there isn't so much about us. We're more skin and bones than fett and meat."</p><p>The blonde wasn't sure at this moment if she should laugh or give him a head nut. She decided for the first option and heard how he joined in. "Let's see whether they agree with you." she said after they calmed down.</p><p>"Hopefully." Yugo scratched the last rest of his share out of the small bowl. "I'm really not interested in fighting with them." He wasn't the only one, he saw that at his mother's face. She also didn't want to have a confrontation with the wolf men, which ended than with one of them or even both of them maybe lost their lifes.</p><p>"I agree with you." the woman said and wiped the container in her hands clean. She would clean it properly at the next stream they found, now it was more important to her that they vacated the camp and continued their path. It might just be a tiny clearing, on which they took a rest but she still didn't feel well.</p><p>The very feeling didn't disappoint her.</p><p>The two of them had just packed up their things when the animals became anxious, the ears twitching in several directions to catch the noises around them.</p><p>Yoko gave her son a look and Yugo reached for the reins, with which the two mules were tied to a fallen tree. "Looks like we still get company." she said. "Took a long time." the young man replied.</p><p>"As if you humans are so quick." a voice snorted disdainfully and the two turned around.</p><p>A man had emerged from behind a tree, arms crossed in front of the chest. With a dark expression he stared at the duo, ears and tail hardly to see thanks to a cloak. His appearence was like a sign for the other wolf men hiding in the vegation.</p><p>In the eyes of the two herbivores were panic. They felt the tension and the threat. Luckily, they couldn't cut loose, even if they wouldn't have gotten far.</p><p>Yoko glanced around to have a closer look with how many wolf people they were dealing with, then she turned to the one they had noticed first. But when she wanted to open her mouth, he was faster.</p><p>"Leave! Humans like you have no business in our area! So go away or WE will do that for you!"</p><p>The threat in the words couldn't be ignored. The blonde one had an idea what could happen to them but she heard something more. If humans like she and Yugo were not welcomed... What was then with Yuya?</p><p>As mate of a wolf man he should be safe, actually, but that didn't mean that he truly was it. Her heart hurt at the thought that something terrible happened to him.</p><p>"Please listen to us, we-" she began but her vis-a-vis interrupted her with a growl. "Last warning, woman! Leave!" He made a threatening step towards them.</p><p>"Really nice!" Yugo snapped who struggled to calm the mules down. "And I thought that we as Lunalight's family AT LEAST find hearing!"</p><p>"Who would listen to you humans?" The man looked as if he was about to laugh. He wanted to say something more, stopped however, when an older wolf stepped forward. "Did you just say Lunalight?" he asked serious. His face said clearly what would happen if they lied.</p><p>"Yes, he did." Yoko felt a little glimmer of hope in her. They couldn't talk to the other wolf men without running against a wall but this one seemed to want to listen to them. Even if it was only because Yugo had mentioned the name of his grandmother. "I'm her daughter-in-law and this is my older son."</p><p>Surprise was in the eyes of the older one while he looked at both of them closely. Then he turned to the wolf who had showed himself first. "Go and get Lord and Lady Alpha!" he ordered him.</p><p>"What?!" The other one stared at him stunned. "You don't believe them, do you?!" The look he got said enough. "I said, get Lord and Lady Alpha! Or do you want to be in trouble AGAIN, Shinji?"</p><p>"First Crow and Jack, now you! You've probably gone crazy that you protect HUMANS!!"</p><p>Nevertheless, he left and disappeared in the forest while the other wolf people and their "visitors" stayed behind. Yoko and Yugo glanced at each other. What did that mean? There was only silence from the wolves and the older male didn't say anything. He didn't let the two of them out of his sight, especially Yugo who was bothered a bit. However, he kept his mouth shut so as not to worsen the situation.</p><p>For a few minutes it was quiet except for the restless sounds of the mules which were scared. Justifiably, since they were surrounded by predators and that was absolutely no pleasant situation for animals who took flight at the smallest sign of danger.</p><p>Then something seemed to happen between the trees and bushes because the heads of the wolves turned into the direction in which Shinji disappeared. A few seconds later, he came back into their field of vision, together with three persons, with one of them staying in the background.</p><p>"Lord and Lady Alpha." the man greeted the couple that stepped forward now... and whose eyes widened.</p><p>"Yoko?!"</p><p>"Zarc?! Ray?!"</p><p>The blonde female stared at her old friends in surprise, just like they couldn't believe who they had in front of them. The wolf people around them looked back and forth, confused. Only the attention of the person in the background was on their fingernails.</p><p>"That's a surprise." Ray smiled delighted. "What are you doing here? And who...?" Her expression faded a bit when she glanced to the man next to the widow.</p><p>"That's Yugo. The older of my two sons." Yoko introduced him. "And one of the reasons, why we are here, is that we couldn't stay in the village. There was a lof of stress after your visit more than a week ago. Especially with Leo."</p><p>The former count's daughter made a face. "I'm really sorry, Yoko." she apologized. "Lady Alpha?" the old wolf man turned her attention to him. "You know those two?"</p><p>"That's right." Zarc answered instead of his partner. "Yoko is an old friend who supported us together with her late husband."</p><p>"They also claim to be relatives of Lunalight." Shinji threw in, visibly irritated. He had expected another reaction.</p><p>The couple blinked and turned to the blonde female. "She was my mother-in-law. Before she passed away, she entrusted her knowledge to Yusho and me. However, I didn't think that my boys and I would be in contact with the wolf kind again." she explained.</p><p>"I see. That's a shame. But we believe you even without Lunalight's confirmation." The silver haired male looked to Ray who nodded to him. "Aside from that, Yusho and you supported and helped us. So it's the least that we help you as well."</p><p>"You can't be serious, Lord Alpha!" Shinji threw in before Yoko could answer. The woman and her offspring noticed instantly that he had apparently said something wrong, the way tension grew.</p><p>Slowly Zarc turned his head to the other, golden eyes glowing lightly and a clear threat in them. "Do you want to say something, Shinji?" he growled and the adressed one backed away. He paled and fear spread on his face while the two humans had the feeling that the shadows seemed to move slightly. The tension was so big that even the two animals didn't dare to make a noise.</p><p>"No, Lord Alpha." The man lowered his head humbly. "Good. There had been more than enough hostility and doubts against my pack in the last week." Zarc narrowed slightly the golden glowing eyes.</p><p>"Well, we know also, why." the person behind him and Ray said and stepped forward so that you could see them better.</p><p>"Oh NO!" Yugo groaned, who immediately recognized who the speaker was when the first words reached his ears. He didn't see the looks of the others who looked at him perplexed.</p><p>"Oh~?" Pink eyes were on him and a wide grin spread beneath them. "Look what we have here~ A darling!"</p><p>"Look what we have here!" Yugo mimicked the violet haired male. "An asshole!"</p><p>Yoko's eyes almost fell out of her head, just like Zarc and Ray while the other wolf men paled instantly and backed away.</p><p>The "asshole" pouted. "Oh, that's not nice. After all, we didn't see each other for soooo long. And than THIS is the only thing you want to tell me?"</p><p>"If I say what I really wanna say, my mom will wash my mouth with soap. Literally and in front of everyone here. No, thanks."</p><p>"Oh, THAT would be a sight~ I wouldn't miss that."</p><p>"You'd like that, you weirdo!"</p><p>"Awww, you're so CUTE, you know that, darling?"</p><p>"My name is NOT darling, you scumbag!!"</p><p>"I could give you another name but then I would be in trouble... For obvious reasons." Pink eyes wandered up and down with big interest to take in every detail of their target.</p><p>"Hey, don't look at me as if I'm dinner!"</p><p>"You can specify the word "dinner" now like you want." the violet haired male purred whose smirk widened so much that it split his face into two.</p><p>"YOU PERVERT BASTARD!!!" Yugo became bright red. He had suddenly an idea what the other meant with his indications and at the way the guy grinned, he had hit the nail on it's head.</p><p>"Don't worry, when I'll be really perverted, YOU will notice it as first~~"</p><p>"Yuri!"</p><p>"Yugo! It's enough now!"</p><p>Yoko looked as if she couldn't believe what she had to hear. Ray did the same and Zarc's hand had met his face. Shinji and the other wolf men didn't dare to make a sound and managed at the same time to look stunned.</p><p>"I'm really sorry, Yoko." the silver haired one apologized and took his hand from his face. "That's Yuri, the oldest of Ray's and my two sons. And actually, we didn't raise him like THIS. Same with his brother."</p><p>"It's alright." the blonde female answered. "I've also experienced a lot with my boys but THAT is new." She gave Yugo, who couldn't be dissuaded from glaring at a certain violet haired male, a meaningful look. Said one didn't let himself be bothered by his parents as well and smirked at him cheekily.</p><p>"Right, you said that you have two kids." Ray turned to the human woman, her eyes searching. "What's with your younger son? Is everything alright with him?"</p><p>"Well..." Yoko became serious again. Now it was about the other reason, why they couldn't stay in the village. "We are also here because of him."</p><p>Zarc took a step forward. "Whatever the problem is, you can count on it that we will help you." he said determined. "Where is the boy?"</p><p>"Well, THAT is an interesting story too." The widow started to grin crookedly. "Why?" The leader of the wolf kind frowned.</p><p>"Remember the evening more than a week ago when you had been in our village? You've scared the people, helped Leo to have a fit of rage and roughed up his men literally. And then you disappeared again and you have taken the wolf man with you, who was captured by Leo, and a boy. With red and green hair, red eyes and a blood red cloak. That was my youngest."</p><p>Yoko had expected that Ray and Zarc remembered the human child they had taken with them and the other wolf men at said evening. What she definitely didn't expect was that the couple stared at her as if she had grown at least two heads. The other wolves didn't look any different - expect Yuri who was still in a glaring duel with Yugo.</p><p>"Wait a second..." the brunet began slowly." YOUR younger son is the mate of OUR youngest?!"</p><p>Yoko needed a rather long moment to catch on what she had said. "Really?" she asked quietly and Zarc nodded silently. "The world is really small..."</p><p>Slowly she understood too what really happened at this evening. Ray wasn't just showing up to save a wolf man. She had been in the village to find and protect HER SON. From her father. What meant too... Yuya's beloved was actually Leo's...</p><p>"What is it?" Yugo noticed the weird atmosphere and turned to his mother and her old friends, ignoring Yuri who didn't like this somehow. "Mom?" He didn't get an answer.</p><p>The violet haired male however, had noticed very well what the topic had been. He kept the surprise at the new findings hidden very well even if it only lasted a second. Then he found the whole situation only extremely funny.</p><p>Yugo gave him a dark look when he started to giggle. "WHAT?!" he snapped irritated and looked like he wanted to punch Yuri. The wolf didn't look like it would really impress him. "Hm~? Did you miss that, darling?" he asked and watched amused how the blue haired male became red again.</p><p>"Then I'll explain it to you, darling. YOUR little brother is getting laid by MY little brother."</p><p>Yugo wanted to explode in fury. Had this ass really called him darling AGAIN?! He wanted to give a suitable answer when he became aware what Yuri had said... and the knowledge came to him slowly.</p><p>Thud!</p><p>~~~</p><p>It hadn't been five minutes.</p><p>He knew it instinctively when he opened his eyes. His hand wandered to the side where another, smaller body should be, actually... and found only coldness. No, it shouldn't be like this and worry was instantly back.</p><p>Where was the younger one?</p><p>He had only wanted to be gone for a few minutes because he wanted to think about something but he hadn't returned.</p><p>He didn't like that at all!</p><p>Quickly, he put fresh clothes on and went searching. What wasn't so hard. He found the scent of the other one fast, he only needed to follow him. However, he was surprised that there was another he knew well too getting mixed in.</p><p>His eyes narrowed. He had to find immediately, especially the smaller one, and make sure that everything was like it should be.</p><p>~~~</p><p>"Is it better?" Ray looked at the young man next to Yoko. She didn't know if she should laugh or be worried. Well, the novelties they had find out in the last few hours were though.</p><p>She would never have expected what connection existed between her old friend's family and Lunalight, the woman who had fought her whole life for the wolf kind and had been proscribed for it by human society. Or the connection between Yuto and his mate.</p><p>On top, Yugo had fainted. Fallen like a piece of wood. Yuri's very direct statement about the relationship status of their nesthakchen had been a bit too much for him. He had a bump on his head and it took some time until he regained consciousness again.</p><p>"Yeah, everything okay." He held the spot and still looked like he stood next to him but apart from that he seemed to be alright. In any case, he didn't say one single word about it til now if he was hurt or not.</p><p>And now they were on the way to find the couple that linked their families.</p><p>Only Ray, Zarc and Yuri accompanied the two humans. The other wolf people had stayed behind to carry on guarding the borders. The silver haired one had declined additional guards as companions. A smaller group could move faster and Yoko and her son weren't dangerous for anyone. So it wasn't necessary to treat them like one. They were guests, standing under protection of the ruling pack.</p><p>The blonde one gave her offspring a look to estimate how he was really, then she looked to the wolf couple. "How did Yuya fare since he came here?" she wanted to know while Yugo's hands held the reigns of the two mules. Both of them were very tense and Ray had agreed with her that it was better to bring them to a place where they could calm down and relax.</p><p>"Not well at the beginning." the other woman admitted. "We wanted to leave him with Yuto but a part of the other pack leaders thwarted us." Her face showed anger and regret. "When I was pregnant with Yuri and Yuto, the law was passed in the gathering of the pack leaders - that's a meeting of all leaders - that humans can never ever enter our area again."</p><p>"Lunalight and her family are an exception, of course." Zarc continued, leading them. Yuri strolled behind them. "And fewer and fewer humans had been chosen as mates in previous years so that we thought that it would be the right way. Ray had been the last one back then who took the path to our domain because she's a chosen mate. It was... like a confirmation that we made the "right" decision."</p><p>Yoko didn't need to see his face to know that he thought now differently about it. "That means that Yuya is the first human mate since then." she reasoned.</p><p>"Yeah and that made him a target. A part of the last gathering nearly a week ago didn't even want to acknowledge that he's Yuto's mate." Ray sighed. "I looked after him from his awakening to the meeting and took care of his ankle but..."</p><p>"What's with Yuto, his mate?" the widow asked. She was worried about her youngest. It didn't sound good at all what was described to her.</p><p>"Yuto only woke up during the gathering and came to us immediately. His injuries were so grave that he was unconscious for nearly three days." the silver haired one explained. "In return he didn't let him out of his sight anymore since then."</p><p>"Though there are more than enough reasons for it." his partner threw in. "We noticed that the events from that evening haunt him in his dreams. He has nightmares."</p><p>"Besides, the two were separated from each other until the last meeting nearly a week ago." it came from Yuri. "Why?" Yugo frowned.</p><p>"Partly, to take better care of both of them at the beginning." the brunet explained. "Partly to... satisfy those who are against Yuya's presence and who don't want to acknowledge him being Yuto's mate." She looked like she felt sick. "A human, who is isolated, is easier to weaken, they argued."</p><p>"You're not serious, are you?!" The blue haired male starred at her, stunned. "Are you gone crazy?! You-" Yuri's hand on his shoulder stopped him.</p><p>"Even we have our limits." he said after a moment where they looked at each other. "In contrast to a certain count, we try to find compromises between everyone because otherwise, there would be big "misunderstandings" between the packs. If we hadn't done it, then our brothers - both of them - would be dead by now."</p><p>Yugo was silent while his mother looked to the wolf couple and got a nod. There had been some trouble and it was still not an easy situation.</p><p>"How is Yuya now?" Yoko wanted to know, concerned. She had asked herself in the last days, with how much animosity her youngest had to deal with but she hadn't expected that he was faced with so much hate.</p><p>"Thanks to Yuto a bit better. Like I said, he doesn't let him out of his sight." Zarc answered and glanced over his shoulder while he led them along an upward path. "Your boy is very shy and reserved. He doesn't say one word without Yuto. Though I think too that he was very intimidated thanks to all the events."</p><p>"To shorten father's words." Yuri said. "Without Yuto's presence his mate is like a small, scared bunny in a flock of very hungry wolves." He snickered at his words.</p><p>"That's really not funny!" Yugo snapped and glared at the wolf. At this news Yuya concerning he couldn't help but do the same as his mother and be worried.</p><p>"Sadly, this are facts." Ray replied. "On the other hand, I can understand Yuya very well that he doesn't feel well without our son. Yuto gives him the safety he needs. And Yuto feels much better when he has him as close as possible."</p><p>Her ganze went blank and Zarc stopped reaching for her hand. The way they looked at each other, they had talked about the younger couple themselves. Yoko had the feeling at the sight that they had asked themselves a lot of things and found few satisfiying answers.</p><p>"Hey, I'm sure that everything will be fine as soon as we've cleared everything up." she directed the attention of the two towards herself. She smiled awry.</p><p>"Sure?"</p><p>"Mhm... Of course only if we talk to them."</p><p>"Yeah... That's something that will happen a lot in the near future."</p><p>While Zarc and Ray told Yoko about the last gathering what happened there and what waited for their youngest, Yugo tried to ignore a certain violet haired male as good as possible. He didn't know why but the guy irritated him since the first second. Something he didn't like very much.</p><p>"What?!" Just like the looks he felt in his neck. "Hm~? Is something?" Yuri smirked at him again in a way that pissed him off.</p><p>"That's what I ask you! You gwak at me so stupidly!"</p><p>"Me~?"</p><p>"No, the Holy Spirit... Of course YOU!!"</p><p>"Since when am I not allowed to look?"</p><p>"I didn't say that! Just look somewhere else! There's enough to see."</p><p>"That may be but I already know that~" the wolf man purred and licked over his lips while he got closer until he was nose to nose with the human, literally. "But now I've found something I don't know so well~"</p><p>Yugo blushed so much that his complexion could compete with the color red. He didn't notice that they stopped or that their parents stared at them in disbelief again. He couldn't look away, now that this piercing pink was so close.</p><p>The thought about how his vis-a-vis managed to make him angry with a few words and flirt with him at the same time brought him back to reality.</p><p>"Stay away from me, you bastard!" he snapped at Yuri and pushed him away from him before he, the reigns of the mules tighter in his hand, took flight and stormed past his mother and the wolf couple.</p><p>The trio looked after him, then synchronously to Yuri who patted his pants as if he wanted to get rid of dust that wasn't there in truth. "Pretty bubbly." he only said and followed the blue haired male.</p><p>However not so fast that Zarc could miss how something spread in his face that wasn't unkown to the man. He had seen it with other wolf people as well as his younger son and he had experienced the feelings associated with it himself.</p><p>Well that could be something...</p><p>"Am I mistaken or are the two..." Yoko had noticed it too. "Yeah." Ray nodded. "If they really become something, I really hope that everything here is crisis-proof." the blonde one said. "We hope that too."</p><p>The widow turned to her friends while they continued their way. "You may know that better than I do but how is the relationship between Yuya and your youngest? Yuya kept it secret so well that Yugo and I only noticed something when Leo appeared in the village."</p><p>"Very harmonic, after all we could secretly observe. So completely different than their brothers. And we don't know how it was before. Yuto started to spend a lot of time outside of our realm four years ago. We haven't seen him for weeks, nearly months. Now we know that he became master of a territory in that time and a pack of the small wolves had been lead by him..."</p><p>"Four years ago?" Yoko asked. "Hm..." She became thoughtful even if it wasn't for long. "So that's it... As if, a fawn." She laughed quietly but she couldn't hide the feelings on her face.</p><p>Ray glanced at her mate who returned it. The faster they found Yuto and Yuya, the faster Yoko could talk to her nesthakchen.</p><p>At the end of the path, they noticed Yuri and Yugo in front of a cave. Latter brushed soothingly over the the heads of the two herbivores who had achieved a lot in the last days. The violet haired male had crossed his arms and there was nothing from the amusement from before on his face.</p><p>"They're not here." he said. "According to their smells, bird brain and Yuto's princess left already a few hours ago, so shortly after we got up. And Yuto's not gone that long, maybe a few minutes.</p><p>"Bird brain?" Yoko asked. "He means Shun. We took him in after his parents were killed by humans." Ray explained. "He's very interested in birds."</p><p>"I see..."</p><p>Zarc sniffed soaking the different smells up. "Good, then show Yugo where he can store the mules and the luggage and then we look for them together." he instructed his offspring. "WITHOUT teasing him!"</p><p>Yuri crossed his arms in front of his chest, pouting while the blue haired male looked at the wolf gratefully. "Alright. Follow me, Yuugou." he said and marched to the entrance of the cave.</p><p>"It's not Yuugou!" the adressed one protested. "It's YUGO!"</p><p>"I said that, y'know?"</p><p>"No, you didn't!"</p><p>The three older ones looked after them with meaningful expressions. "What was that again, darling?" Ray asked. The silver haired male only shook the head, a deep sigh on his lips. "That boy..." he mumbled eventually. Yoko patted his shoulder. "I can understand you so well." she said.</p><p>A few minutes later, the two appeared again, Yugo with bright red face and Yuri with innocent look. "Don't leave me alone with that guy ever again!" former growled and stomped past the trio that looked at latter with raised eyebrow.</p><p>"I haven't done anything." he said with an equally innocent smile where his parents knew instantly that he had done something. Zarc's golden oceans narrowed and he wanted to say something but Yuri was faster. "So... Do we look for our two idiots now or not?"</p><p>They couldn't really counter the question. Besides, it was unpreventable that they met with the couple that was missing in their middle.</p><p>"Good but after that, we have to talk."</p><p>"Alright, father."</p><p>Zarc gave his son another look, then he went ahead, the other four behind him. Yoko felt uneasiness rising inside her. Now that they were another step closer to Yuya, she couldn't help it but ask herself how he would react to her as soon as they faced each other.</p><p>"Everything will be fine." Ray whispered to her, optimism in her violet soul mirrors. "I hope it. After all, I practically let him down." the blonde one answered. "Did he say something about us?"</p><p>The expression on her conversation partner's face sank. "No. I've tried to talk to him about his family, about you, but he didn't want to." she told her. "He looked so distressed but he didn't say one word... I think not to Yuto either..."</p><p>Yoko felt a painful stab in her chest. She knew from own experience that Yuya's psyche was particularly bad if he locked himself up so much, not wanting to entrust himself to anyone. It was a clear danger signal that he did it with his own mate.</p><p>"That's my fault." she said quietly. Yugo gave his mother a look, in which was to be read exactly that he blamed himself for the same.</p><p>"I'm sure that we'll know the reason soon why he didn't want to talk about you." Zarc said and raised his hand to attract the attention of a young wolf man who curled up on a rock.</p><p>When he saw the group approaching him, the wolf rose and jumped down from the giant stone, taking his two-legged form. "Lord and Lady Alpha." he greeted Zarc and Ray, then he noticed the two humans. "What the-?!" At the first second, his golden eyes widened, then he took an attacking stance.</p><p>"Shun." The brunet held out an arm. "This are guests. Very important guests."</p><p>"Lady Alpha, I've seen one of them in the human village." the dark haired male answered and fixed his gaze on Yugo. He blinked in confusion while Yuri's face darkened. "Hey, I know you..." If he remembered correctly, the other had been the one who carried Yuya's wolf out of the village...</p><p>"Shun." Zarc stepped forward. "Where are Yuto and his mate?" he asked. The adressed male pointed to the path to his left. "They are at the lake. The boy wanted to think about something but I doubt that he wanted to look for an escape path. The only way leads into the lake and the water is icy. And Yuto appeared a few minutes ago." he explained copious.</p><p>"That sounds good. Come, it's not so far to the lake. Shun, you can come with us." Ray said. "But these humans-"</p><p>Zarc placed a hand on the younger man's hand. "Everything is alright. These two are friends of Ray and mine... and important for Yuya." He could see how the end of the sentence made his vis-a-vis thinking. "Just come."</p><p>Together they followed the path that lead them even deeper into the mountains than the previous one until they reached a tiny valley, in which a knotty tree grew out of a pile of stones through the years. The jumble of roots and pieces of rocks made some spots that invited to sit down while the treetop stretched out in all directions above it. Left and right were each a thin way that lead around the entity.</p><p>Ray lead Yoko and Yugo down the one path, Yuri behind him what irritated especially the blue haired male while Zarc and Shun took the other.</p><p>Behind said structure both paths reunited with each other and ended directly at the shore of a crystal clear mountain lake. On this same shore they found what they were looking for.</p><p>They stood so close together that nothing more fit between their bodies. Yuto's arms were wrapped around Yuya's smaller upper body, the younger one's hands on his chest while they cuddled to each other and didn't make the impression as if they would soon break apart. Their eyes were hidden behind their eyelids, relaxation on their faces.</p><p>Yugo's mien brightened and he wanted to go past his mother and Ray to hug his brother and wash his head when the blonde female held him back. She had the feeling that it was a mistake to crash into this moment.</p><p>Yuto started to move first breathing a kiss on Yuya's forehead and taking a deep breath in doing so. "Better?" the boy wanted to know and opened his eyes again. "Much better." The black haired male leaned his forehead against his partner's, smiling at him gently. "Way much better."</p><p>"I'm sorry. I completely forgot the time." Yuya looked contrite. "It's alright." His wolf raised a hand and brushed over his cheek, so gingerly as if he feared to hurt him with this touch. Yoko didn't miss that it was the same cheek that had to take a blow at a certain evening. "More important is that nothing happened to you."</p><p>"Thanks to Shun. He protected me the whole time and took care of me when he brought me here."</p><p>"Hmm... Told you that he's totally the type "hard shell, soft core"."</p><p>"True."</p><p>Yuya laughed and Shun turned his head away when Zarc and the others stared at him, his cheeks slightly red. He was a little embarrassed that he was so praised by the human child.</p><p>"And he's honest." Yuto frowned for a moment. "What did he say to you?" he wanted to know, the muscles in his face tense.</p><p>"He told me about his parents, what happened to them. And he said that I'm the reason that you're happy." Grey eyes widened, then their owner's expression softened. "And he told me too what he's going to do with me if I stop with making you happy."</p><p>The wolf's jaw almost dropped and his best friend had not only again to fight his facial color but also the looks of the other spectators.</p><p>"I don't know if I should hug him or punch him." Yuto said after he caught himself. "I'm for the hug. He's only worried about you and I can understand him very well. After all, I also worry about you all the time." Yuya answered and placed his hands on the cheeks of the taller male.</p><p>"Not so much as I do about you." Yuto's fingers closed around his beloved's. "After all, I don't want anything to happen to you." Then he breathed a little kiss on the left palm and one on the right one.</p><p>Ruby red eyes lost their focus and a small sigh escaped between the lips of the human child. His vis-a-vis smiled, knowing exactly what he triggered in his Other Half. "So beautiful." he whispered and leaned forward.</p><p>Yoko felt the sensation in her face that pulled the corners of her mouth upwards, then she moved a bit back while the couple kissed. It was one of those kisses where you had the feeling to attend an especially intimate moment, in which one had absolutely nothing lost.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>Only now did she look to the two. They held each other's hands, still so close to each other and eyes only for each other. When her eyes wandered to the face of her youngest, the woman had to admit that she had never seen so much love and adoration in her son's expression. Yuya always kept his true feelings hidden from her and Yugo but now she could see behind the mask he had worn.</p><p>She glanced to the black haired male and noticed the same mixture of feelings in his expression. Even if she wasn't very pleased with what her nesthakchen had hidden from her, it still made her happy that he'd found a partner who loved and desired him just as unconditionally as vice versa.</p><p>"How is your leg?" Yuto wanted to know and worry moved in his eyes. "Still hurts. But it's getting better. Your mother's potion is a great help. How about the scar on your shoulder?"</p><p>"Doesn't sting anymore. That's a good sign, I would say." The wolf moved his shoulder as if he wanted to show that everything was alright before he became serious. "What's on your mind?" he asked. "You didn't want to be alone without a reason."</p><p>Yuya turned his head away and looked out over the lake, sadness and melancholia on his face. "Not so important." he waved off.</p><p>"Is it because of tomorrow?"</p><p>There was silence for a moment. Then the boy closed his eyes. "I... I made a decision." he answered.</p><p>It was silent again. None of the observer dared to say a word. Even Yugo didn't, although he didn't really know what it was about.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"You don't want to know?"</p><p>"No matter what you decided, I'm with you and I'll support you." Yuto's arms found their way around his mate again. "But it's not my offer."</p><p>Yoko raised an eyebrow in confusion and glanced to Ray and Zarc. The way they looked at each other, they had no idea too what their offspring was talking about.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Yuya lowered his eyes while returning the hug. He looked as if he was suffering from it himself that he hadn't decided for his beloved's idea.</p><p>"It's alright." Yuto smiled gently. "Besides, it's not off the table, I think. You still have time til tomorrow." He gave the younger one a kiss on the temple. "We can still run away. I leave a message behind for father and we leave. You only need to say it and I'll bring you away from here, to a place where we're safe."</p><p>Ray's eyes widened while on the face of her son was clearly visible that the safety of his beloved was actually meant with it. She looked to her partner who was surprised as well.</p><p>"They would follow us." Yuya looked up. "And even if we can manage to escape those who are against me or our relationship, then we still have to deal with my kind. I'm not going to risk that something happens to you."</p><p>His eyes wandered to a certain spot and panic was in them. Quickly, he closed his eyes again and took a deep breath. "Besides, your parents took on a lot, just because of me. I don't want them to be in trouble." he added quietly.</p><p>The older one's expression became soft and fondly before he placed a hand under the chin of his little mate and lifted it. Another kiss followed, tenderly and full of feelings.</p><p>"It's alright." the black haired male said. "But if I have the feeling that it's too dangerous for you, I will bring you away from here instantly. No matter what! I won't allow that something should happen to you." He looked wildly determined.</p><p>"I can live with that." Yuya breathed a kiss on his cheek. "But don't forget that you take care of yourself too. Okay?" He got a nod and a soft smile before their lips found each other again.</p><p>Yoko smiled while she watched the couple. For a moment she was surprised why the two didn't notice them. After all, they were pretty close. At least, Yuto should smell them. Then she noticed that the wind, which blew through the valley, came from the lake, so from the other direction. He could barely sense them, especially with Yuya so close to him.</p><p>Slowly they broke their kiss again and cuddled to each other. The boy sighed relaxed. He enjoyed it visibly to be so close to his beloved. "I wouldn't mind if time stops now." he mumbled.</p><p>"Neither do I." the wolf admitted. "It's nice to have you so close to me without thinking about that our time is limited."</p><p>"Right..." The sad and melancholic expression was back and Yuya looked like he was far away with his thoughts. "That wasn't possible before..."</p><p>"Hey..." Yuto didn't miss that. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"Nothing. Don't worry, everything is okay." It wasn't like that, everyone could see it.</p><p>"Your mother and your brother?"</p><p>Silence but he didn't need an answer. His Other Half was pale, his eyes wide. He looked as if he had been slapped into his face again. After a second he caught himself again, but it was too late to hide the tear that run down his cheek.</p><p>"I miss them, Yuto. I miss them so much." he uttered in a choked voice. "I wish, I could talk to them again. At least one last time... So I can tell them... that I'm sorry... that I never told them anything... that I kept so much secret from them... and that I wish them all the best for the future... But... I won't see them ever again..."</p><p>"Yuya..." It hurt the black haired male to see his mate like this. He had wondered for the last few days why the younger one hadn't said a word about his family. Now he knew, why.</p><p>"I'll bring you to them." he said suddenly and drew everyone's attention to himself. "What?! B-But..." the human child stuttered, eyes wide open.</p><p>"You've said yourself that you made a decision. If you tell my father what it is, he can inform the gathering about it tomorrow and I carry you to the village. Then you can talk to your family one last time and we would be back before full moon next week."</p><p>"Won't we get in trouble?" Yuya sounded a bit insecure but hope shone in his red soul mirrors. It would be the only chance for him to apologize to his mother and Yugo...</p><p>"If I can make sure that you don't torture yourself anymore, then I take on all the problems." Yuto replied. A small smile was on his lips. "I only want you to be able to smile again. The same smile I fell in love four years ago."</p><p>A second later he stumbled a bit when the smaller one threw himself at his chest and let his tears flow freely. Instantly his grip tightened around him to give him the support he needed until he calmed down again.</p><p>"Thanks." Yuya wiped over his face. "That means a lot to me." He leaned against his Other Half again. "Hopefully it works too. It would be a big help if I know how they are."</p><p>"I think so too. Then you can maybe find an ending so that you don't have to suffer so much anymore." It was clear how much the older male hated this while his fingers brushed through red-green hair.</p><p>"Mhm... I think too. But I have to know how they fared before I tell them farewell forever. And then they can concentrate on their own lives again and never have to worry about me again. Mom maybe finds a good husband, now that she doesn't have to ask herself what I'm doing. And Yugo no longer has to deal with keeping an eye on me because I'm clumsy or someone bullies me."</p><p>"Yuya..."</p><p>"And if I only see them briefly... That's enough for me if they don't want to talk to me..."</p><p>"Maybe they want to. It would bring peace of mind to all three of you and they would know then that you're safe and you're okay."</p><p>"They have every right of the world to not do it. And when I remember how much humans despise the wolf kind... Then I know for sure that they hate me as well..."</p><p>"BULLSHIT!!!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>'M on Twitter too: @_liltomato_</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>'M on Twitter too: @_liltomato_</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>